La hija del mortífago
by Silian Moore
Summary: Tiempos horribles corren en el siglo XXI. Bellatrix sigue al mando de los mortífagos y tiene un nuevo objetivo: conseguir que la hija de Draco y Hermione sea mortífaga. Pero, ¿qué es lo que de verdad quiere Grace Malfoy? Dramione antiguo Orgullo o amor
1. Orgullo Malfoy

**¡¡Espero que os guste!!**

**

* * *

**

**¿ORGULLO O AMOR? **

Por Victory

**CAPÍTULO I : **_ORGULLO MALFOY_

Los gritos se volvían a escuchar desde su habitación. Siempre pasaba igual, y siempre era por su culpa.

- Draco, no me niegues que no debería sacar mejores notas. Nosotros la hemos educado bien, y además, nos tiene a nosotros como influencia- replicó Hermione mientras preparaba la ensalada.

- Mira Hermione, se que Grace puede sacar las notas de Eric, pero…

Siempre tenia que salir Eric en la conversación. Grace bufó mientras leía el Quisquilloso de la semana, donde salía un póster de un jugador de Quidditch muy guapo, por cierto.

Su hermano estaba en un pedestal de oro para sus padres. Todos los días se escuchaban frases como:"¡Aprende de tu hermano Eric!" o "¡Así no puedes seguir ¿dónde vas a ir con esas notas? Deberías sacar las notas de Eric".

Su hermano Eric le ponía nerviosa. En casa, todo lo hacía bien, y ella, según sus padres, era un completo desastre. Él era el ojito derecho de todos los profesores, y ella era más bien el izquierdo.

Se oyeron tres golpes en su puerta. Grace guardó la revista rápidamente debajo de la almohada y sacó un libro: Hechizos y contrahechizos, de Miranda Spelman. Lo abrió por una página cualquiera, y su hermano entró en su habitación.

- ¿Acaso te he dicho que puedes entrar?

- Grace, a estas alturas, me da igual lo que digas. Papá dice que bajes, que te quiere decir una cosa- Su hermano entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta.- ¿Qué haces?

- ... ¿eh? Aquí... estudiando. Y además ¿a ti qué te importa? Ni siquiera te he dado permiso para entrar así que vete de mi cuarto, que me desconcentras- Respondió Grace mientras pasaba las hojas. No vio que su hermano se acercaba y de repente... cogió la revista.

- ¿Con que estudiando, eh?- Dijo su hermano mientras se paseaba por la habitación. Grace se levantó inmediatamente e intentó quitarle la revista.- Seguro que a mamá y a papá les interesará saber lo que estabas haciendo... – prosiguió con tono irónico.

- Ni se te ocurra Eric... ¡ y dame ya la revista !- Grace continuaba zarandeando a Eric.

- No te la voy a dar...a ver qué sale… - Respondió Eric alegremente.

- ¡He dicho que me la des!- Grace se empezaba a enfadar.

- ¿Y si no quiero qué?

- ¡ERIC DÁMELA YA!- Dio un pequeño salto al lado de su hermano para intentar coger la revista, ya que él era mucho más alto que ella. Logró coger la revista, pero escuchó unos pasos que subían aceleradamente por la escalera, y echó la revista al armario, al mismo tiempo que su padre entraba a la habitación.

-¿Qué se supone que son esos chillidos?- Exclamó Draco con un tono de enfado.

- Me estaba molestando- Grace señaló a Eric.

- ¡Será mentirosa! Lo que estaba haciendo era que...

- No tienes derecho a entrar en mi habitación así por que sí – Intentó atajar Grace antes de que su hermano se fuera de la boca.

- Oye yo vine a avisarte de que...

- ¡Me da igual lo que digas! – Cortó Grace inmediatamente.

- ¡Pues entonces cállate!

- ¡Tu no tienes derecho a decirme que me...!

-¡SILENCIO!- Exclamó Draco enfadado. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación.- Tú -señalando a Eric- a tu habitación. Eric se marchó enseguida sin rechistar, pero dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a su hermana, a la que ella respondió- y tu jovencita, vamos a mantener una conversación muy seria. Bajando a la cocina. Pero primero haz el favor de sacar lo que has tirado al armario.

- No es nada papá, solo son apuntes y además…- "mierda, me ha pillado" pensaba Grace.

- Pues entonces no te importará que les eche un vistazo ¿no? – Grace suspiró

profundamente, fue al armario, sacó la revista y la depositó en las manos de su progenitor.

- Bonita asignatura ¿no? Vamos a ver… "consulta tu yo interior" – Su padre continuó leyendo títulos mientras Grace miraba a la pared, soltando alguna risa de vez en cuando.

- Grace, esto no puede continuar así. Si no te has aplicado durante el curso lo tienes que hacer durante el verano, y no puedes entretenerte con esto- Señaló la revista- Ahora mismo vamos para abajo a hablar con tu madre, ya verás la gracia que le hace.

Grace bufó y se encaminó a la cocina donde estaba su madre sentada en la mesa, preparando algo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí arriba?- Grace no respondió.

- Le he dicho a Grace que debemos hablarle muy seriamente – Draco cerró la puerta.

- Es verdad Grace. Este año vas a empezar quinto curso, y a finales son los TIMOS. Tus calificaciones están bajando considerablemente y...

- Mira mamá, no soy tan inteligente como todos vosotros – Explotó Grace - Nunca me seleccionarán para premio anual ni tampoco sacaré un sobresaliente en todas las asignaturas- Hermione se levantó de la silla y fue hacia su hija.

- Cariño, nosotros no decimos que no seas inteligente, solo que quizás no te esfuerzas lo suficiente - Hermione empezó a acariciarle el pelo, pero Grace se apartó a un lado.

- No mamá. Esta conversación la hemos tenido muchas veces y ya me canso. Yo soy así y no voy a cambiar- Cuando concluyó, Grace salió de la cocina, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su padre.

- ¡Grace no hemos acabado contigo!- Grace continuaba subiendo las escaleras- ¡GRACE!- Draco paró cuando oyó un portazo. Volvió a la cocina y al sentarse encerró su cara con sus manos. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella, Hermione?

- No lo se Draco, no lo se- Draco y Hermione se abrazaron.

Grace por su parte empezó a llorar en su habitación. Estaba harta. Todo el mundo estaba contra ella... excepto Hilary. Qué ganas tenía de verla y de poder desahogarse de una vez por todas.

Se encerró en el cuarto de baño, se miró al espejo, y el reflejo le devolvió a una chica con los ojos grises, como su padre, y el pelo un poco rubio. Su madre no había contribuido mucho en su creación, aunque si talvez en que el pelo era tan rebelde, que todos los días se lo recogía en una coleta.

Volvió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, pensando, en el duro año que le esperaría.

* * *

Se encontraban en el callejón Diagon. Era el último día antes de entrar a Hogwarts, y por eso la calle estaba muy concurrida. 

- Grace, cógete de mi mano o te perderás – Exclamó Hermione a su hija en medio del alboroto.

Ella bufó.

Aun estaba enfadada con su madre, y cogerla de la mano no mejoraba mucho la situación. Se dirigían hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin, a comprarle una túnica nueva a Eric, ya que la suya le llegaba por encima de los tobillos.

- Mamá¿por qué no vas tu con Eric a comprarle la túnica y mientras papá y yo vamos a otro sitio? – Lo dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas, que hicieron que Hermione se ablandara y aceptara.

- De acuerdo, pero no tardéis – Grace se separó de su madre y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre, que en ese momento hablaba con un hombre muy alto y pelirrojo. Se fijó que estaban en la puerta de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

- ¡Hola Ron! – Grace le dio dos besos.

- ¿Cómo estás Grace? Por ahí dentro está toda la tropa – Grace entendió por "toda la tropa" a Todd, Ben, Michel, Cameron y Lucie, todos los Weasley al completo. No le hacía mucha ilusión hablar con nadie en especial. Todos eran muy simpaticos (exceptuando a Cameron, que según Grace era una víbora).

- ¿Ah sí? … Qué bien. Verás papá le he dicho a mamá que nosotros iríamos a otro sitio, mientras está con Eric, como… no se… - Draco y Ron sonrieron ya que sabían a lo que se refería. La afición por el Quidditch parecía estar en los genes. Lo afirmaban, porque el equipo de Quidditch estaba formado en su gran mayoría por Weasley's.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la tienda de Quidditch? Me han dicho que ha salido un nuevo modelo y… -No le dio tiempo a acabar ya que su hija le había cogido de la manga y le arrastraba hacia la multitud en dirección a la tienda. Ambos se despedían de Ron con un gesto con la mano.

- ¡¡Si queréis venir, esta tarde hay merienda en la Madriguera!!

- ¡¡Vale, yo se lo digo a Hermione!! – Ron sonrió y se adentró en la tienda.

Aunque habían pasado más de veinte años, aun se extrañaba al escuchar el nombre de Hermione saliendo de la boca de Draco.

En la tienda, Grace no dejaba de exclamar al ver los modelos que había. El nuevo modelo de escoba, la Twigger 2000. En el cartelito se podía leer que aceleraba de 0 a 200 en cuatro segundos. Una gran proeza.

Si Draco se enteraba de que a Grace le había gustado aquella escoba, no dudaría en comprársela, pero Grace no quería, ya que la suya iba perfectamente y era nueva del año pasado. Su padre la mimaba demasiado.

Dentro de la tienda, padre e hija se separaron. Grace estaba leyendo un libro que decía: "Mil y una tácticas para un buen buscador. Tercera edición".

Lo cogió para pagarlo después, ya que su padre jamás le negaba nada, y menos aun si se trataba de un libro sobre el Quidditch. Siguió mirando las estanterías cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

Se giró y pegó un gritito al ver la cara de un chico muy cerca de la suya.

- ¡Jeremy! Que susto me has dado. Antes de que digas algo, mi hermano no está – El chico quiso hablar pero Grace le cortó con un gesto de la mano – Para tu información está en Madame Malkin, así que si me disculpas… - Grace consiguió hacer un poco de espacio entre los dos para poder escapar de Jeremy. El chico era muy buena persona, pero era la pesadez personificada, y lo último que quería Grace en ese momento era que la torturaran hablándole de temas sin sentido.

- Pero yo no quiero hablar con Eric, yo quiero hablar contigo. ¿Qué tal el verano? – El chico mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas - Eric me contó que os fuisteis a París unos días ¿Visteis la Torre Eiffel? A mí me parece el monumento… - Grace entrecerró los ojos. Jeremy seguía hablando, y ella buscaba una cabellera rubia para poder alejarse de él

- Si, Jeremy, nos lo pasamos muy bien y…. hicimos muchas fotos, ya te las pasaré, pero ahora tengo que irme.

- Hombre, si está tu padre. Voy a saludarlo – Grace suspiró y miró al techo de la tienda, exclamando.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? – Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Jeremy ya se encontraba hablando con su padre.

- Señor Malfoy, encantado de volver a verle.

- Buenos días Jeremy¿qué haces por aquí?

- Pues estaba por la tienda cuando he visto a su hija y nos hemos puesto a hablar del verano, de las vacaciones…

- Y entonces le he dicho a Jeremy que se nos hacía un poco tarde ¿verdad papá¿A que tenemos prisa? – Grace echó una mirada fulminante a su padre.

- Bueno, p-pues…

- ¿Lo ves? Ha sido un… "placer" haberte visto Jeremy – Se giró y le dio el libro a su padre para que lo pagara, mientras Jeremy se despedía agitando una mano a modo de despedida.

Ya a la salida de la tienda, pudieron respirar tranquilos.

- Eso no ha estado bien Grace. El chico solo quería hablar.

- Sí, y contarnos las notas de sus TIMOS también. ¡Es un pesado! Y además no estaba Eric, así que...

- ¿Y este libro¿No lo tenías ya? – Draco frunció el ceño.

- No, el que tengo es "Mil y una tácticas para un buen cazador". Cazador, no buscador. Gracias por fijarte en mí y en mis cosas.

- .A tu madre no le va a gustar mucho que te haya comprado este libro – Grace abrió los ojos.

- Pero si es la primera que dice que – carraspeó y puso la voz de Hermione – "la inteligencia, el arte del saber, se adquiere mediante la lectura".

- ¿Así tengo yo la voz? – Grace se giró y vio a su madre cargada con bolsas, y aun lado a su hermano que se estaba riendo. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

- Bueno, más o menos- Todos sonrieron. Una familia feliz al completo.

- Hermione, esta tarde nos vamos a la Madriguera . Ron nos ha invitado. Eric, tu amigo Jeremy está dentro de la tienda. Ha preguntado por ti.

- Voy a hablar con él. Mamá¿puedo invitarlo? – Hermione asintió, y Grace maldijo por lo bajo. Aquella tarde iba a ser una pesadilla. Eric, Ben, Todd, Michel, Cameron, Lucie, Jeremy y ella todos en la misma casa. Era un tanto imposible, pero iba a ser real.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Los primeros capítulos son a modo de introducción, pero no os preocupéis que pronto llegará la acción XD. Si tenéis alguna duda preguntadla. No olvidéis de dejar reviews ¡que me ponen muy contenta! Muchos besos_


	2. Tropa Weasley

**CAPITULO II: **_LA TROPA WEASLEY_

Aquello era una pesadilla.

Todos estaban en los jardines de la Madriguera, pero el barullo era impresionante.

Estaba a rebosar de gente, y eso que la familia Weasley no estaba al completo, ya que las familias de Bill y Charlie estaban en Rumania.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, y si alguien estaba diciéndole algo a otra persona, en esa situación, dudaba mucho que se escucharan:

- Harry, pásame la botella de agua.

- ¡Todd ayuda a tu hermano Ben!

- Abuela¿cuándo comemos?

- Ron, ahora no es momento para hablar de eso.

- ¿De cuánto estás, Mary?

- Yo pienso que este año la copa la va a ganar Gryffindor.

Había dos mesas: adultos y menores. Bueno, menores o hijos propiamente dicho. En la

mesa de adultos se encontraba Percy, que seguía soltero.

A un lado, Fred y su mujer Mary. Ella estaba embarazada de cinco meses y de gemelos, como no.

A su derecha estaba George y su esposa Charlotte. Charlotte era una de las mujeres más extrovertidas que jamás había pisado la tierra. Era muy divertida, y le encantaba hablar de todos los temas y con todas las personas, aunque las conociera de muy poco.

Sus hijos, Todd y Ben eran un poco más tranquilos. Ben seguía con la tradición de las bromas Weasley, cosa que ponía de los nervios a su abuela Molly. Todd era el más sereno de todos. Parecía que fuese el hijo de Percy en vez del de George.

En frente se encontraban Ron y su mujer Luna. Su hijo, Michel, era el niño más adorable de todos. Era el más querido por su abuela, y por eso, aunque su picardía Weasley le incitara a hacer alguna broma, no pasaba nada, porque según su abuela, él "era un angelito y era incapaz de romper un plato". No sabía cuan se equivocaba.

Al lado del matrimonio Weasley Lovegood se encontraba el Potter Weasley. Harry y Ginny estaba hablando cuando sus hijas se sentaron junto a ellos. Cameron y Lucie eran dos niñas muy adoradas por todos, ya que eran muy dulces y amables. La cabellera negra de Cameron contrastaba con la pelirroja de Lucie.

El alboroto incesante continuaba.

Grace y Draco se habían quedado un poco más alejados de la tropa Weasley. El hecho de que fueran dos Slytherin contra toda una familia Gryffindor les echaba un poco para atrás.

- Dan miedo ¿eh? – Le preguntó Grace a su padre.

- No te preocupes, después de veinte años acabas acostumbrándote – Grace rio y vio que Jeremy se acercaba con no muy buenas intenciones, así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba Todd, el hijo mayor de George. Se sentó junto a él.

- Hola Todd¿cómo va todo? - La dulce sonrisa de el chico le respondió a modo de saludo.

- Muy bien, disfrutando con la familia.

- ¿Estás nervioso por tus ÉXTASIS? – Todd negó con la cabeza.

- No mucho. Si mi reto es superar lo que sacó mi padre, ya lo he conseguido.

Ambos rieron sin percatarse de que un par de ojos los miraba desafiantes.

- Jeremy, no cojas tan fuerte el vaso que lo vas a romper – Exclamó Eric. Jeremy volvió en sí.

- Ah, sí, lo siento. Oye¿Quién es el tipo ese que está hablando con tu hermana? – Eric dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

- Es Todd.

- Y ¿quién es Todd?

- El hijo mayor de George. Va a Ravenclaw, a séptimo.

- Ah… - Continuó mirándole con odio, hasta que un efusivo abrazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos incluyendo a una mata de pelo rubia que le ahogaba y no le dejaba respirar.

- ¡Pero qué hombres que estáis hechos!

- Hola Charlotte – Eric la saludó tímidamente.

- Hola guapíiiisimo – Le dio nosecuantos besos en cada mejilla, que Eric no pudo negar - ¿Quién es tu amigo?

- Se llama Jeremy – Charlotte los volvió a abrazar a ambos.

- Me emociono al volver a verte, chiquitín – Cogió a Eric de la mejilla – Aun me acuerdo de cuando me llamabas para decirme que te habías hecho pipí en la cama – Charlotte empezó a reírse acaloradamente, mientras Jeremy miraba con cara de asustado a aquella mujer y Eric se ponía rojo como un tomate.

- Si bueno tía, ya he crecido un poco.

- ¡Si ya lo veo! Me tienes que contar como va todo, porque…

- Si tía Charlotte, yo te lo cuento todo, pero creo que mi madre te acaba de llamar – La estrategia de Eric pareció funcionar, ya que tía Charlotte se alejó dando saltitos hasta llegar a Hermione.

- Dios¿quién era esa mujer? Casi me ahoga.

- La madre de Todd, Charlotte, la mujer más extrovertida que he visto en mi vida, si te soy sincero.

- Bueno, voy a hablar con tu hermana.

- Apuesto a que no duras ni un minuto – Jeremy le dirigió una mirada fulminante mientras se acercaba a Grace. Esta continuaba hablando con Todd, pero vio que Jeremy se dirigía hacia ellos. Ese chico era pesado de verdad.

- Bueno Todd, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, nos vemos en Hogwarts ¿de acuerdo? – Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, el pesado se encontraba en frente de ella.

- Hola Grace ¿qué te cuentas¿Quieres limonada? – Le ofreció un vaso lleno de un líquido amarillo. Aceptó, la verdad es que hacía mucho calor.

- Sí, gracias. Me tengo que ir. Todd te presento a Jeremy, un amigo de Eric – Le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Todd, que entendió al momento.

- A sí que tú eres Jeremy, Eric me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- P-pero Grace, yo…

- Siéntate y hablemos de cómo va la liga. Yo creo que este año…

Grace se fue hacia donde estaba su madre.

- Mamá¿puedes venir un momento? – Hermione dejó de hablar con Ginny – Vámonos ya por favor – Apuntó con voz bajita.

- No empieces Grace. Estamos aquí para pasar una tarde divertida. Además nos han invitado – Ginny apareció a su lado.

- Hola Grace, cariño – Esta sonrió – Por allá está Cameron, por si quieres hablar un poco con ella – Grace suspiró y se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo en que se oyó una explosión, que provenía de la cocina.

Dos figuras llenas de hollín salieron de ella tosiendo. Como no, los Weasley ya hacían de las suyas. Luna se levantó de la mesa para ir a ver si su pequeño Michel estaba bien.

La voz de Molly se oyó en cada recodo de la Madriguera.

-¡¡¡¡BEN!!!! – Este levantó la mano llena de hollín.

- Presente, abuela.

- ¡¡Que se la última vez, me has oído, la ÚLTIMA vez que haces de las tuyas en la casa¿ME OYES?.Y encima el pobre Michel estaba ahí ¿¿En qué pensabas¿¿En matar a tu primo??

- Molly, cariño, tranquilízate, solo ha sido una broma – Arthur intentaba alentar a su esposa.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice Arthur¿¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE?? Llevo toda mi vida soportando las… - La señora Weasley continuaba despotricando ante la atenta mirada de los demás. Grace sonrió. Quizás una tarde con los Weasley no podía ser tan aburrida.

* * *

Al volver a casa, Eric y Grace habían subido a sus habitaciones a dormir pronto. Draco y Hermione lo hicieron después, pero Draco no podía dormir.

Observaba el rostro de su mujer. Parecía un ángel.

Pensaba en cómo la vida le había sonreído. Seguramente en sexto curso, todos sus allegados hubieran pensado que su futuro solo tenía un camino, Voldemort.

Pero no.

Allá a lo lejos había más, y eso lo había descubierto junto a Hermione. Ella lo había sacado de la oscuridad y la había llevado a la luz tan solo con amor.

Fue desde que los seleccionaron a ambos como premios anuales y tenían que verse frecuentemente para realizar tareas comunes o lo que les mandaran. Desde séptimo curso algo les había unido, y ambos fueron conscientes desde el principio.

El amor había nacido en ellos, aunque los dos quisieran negarlo rotundamente. ¿Draco enamorado de Hermione? Si se enterara su padre, Lucius no tardaría en entrar en Azkaban por el asesinato de su hijo. Era una… cosa impensable.

Pero también contaba la otra cara de la moneda. ¿Hermione enamorada de Draco? Si Ron y Harry permitían a duras penas que Hermione saliese con algún chico (preferencias hacia Griffindor), si saliese con Malfoy Ron no tardaría en liarse a golpes con él y enviar a Hermione a un psicólogo mágico.

No, aquello no podía ser verdad, quizás en sueños. Pero lo fue.

Primero fueron encuentros fortuitos, de silencios de comprensión, en los que se pasaban horas mirándose, como queriendo encontrar el por qué de su amor.

Después fueron citas de besos, de palabras sinceras y de historias pasadas, en las que cada uno intentaba averiguar un poco más del otro.

**FLASHBACK**

_Una pequeña rosa había sido depositada en la puerta de una sala._

_Para muchos sería una simple rosa que se le habría caído a alguien por descuido, pero para Hermione era mucho más que eso._

_Draco estaba ah, y esa era su señal._

_Anduvo cautelosamente, procurando no hacer ruido. Deberían ser las dos de la mañana y ella, la más perfecta alumna de Hogwarts andaba por los pasillos sabiendo que estaba asumiendo un gran riesgo._

_Abrió la puerta y lo encontró sentado en un mullido sillón verde, con mechones de pelo cayendo desordenadamente por su frente, tapando sus ojos. _

_Draco giró la cara, y ojos marrones y ojos grises se encontraron una vez más. _

_Hermione cerró la puerta sin cortar el contacto visual. Draco, por su parte, se levantó y fue hacia ella._

_Silencio._

_Se quedaron mirándose, y como si de un imán se tratara, sus bocas se acercaban, buscando algún beso prohibido. _

_Y así fue. Se besaron con pasión._

_Draco le acariciaba el pelo, y le besaba con una ternura y dulzura que jamás había experimentado. En su cabeza aun se preguntaba por qué. "¿Por qué ella y no otra?". _

_Al mismo tiempo alguien también pensaba. "¿Por qué él y no otro?"_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Draco acarició la suave cara de su mujer. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y se levantó.

Salió de la habitación y pasó por la de Eric. La abrió con cuidado y vio a su hijo en la cama durmiendo. La cerró y pasó por la habitación de Grace.

Esta, sin embargo, se encontraba leyendo, afición adquirida por su madre. Draco entró a la habitación.

- Princesa¿qué haces todavía despierta? – Preguntó bajito.

- Solo estoy leyendo. No estoy incumpliendo ninguna norma – Añadió Grace, y depositó sus ojos en el libro.

- Lo se, pero son más de las doce, y mañana te tienes que levantar temprano para ir al colegio, así que a dormir.

- Vale, pero espera que acabe el libro, que me quedan unas quince páginas – Draco sonrió. Era el libro que se había comprado esa misma mañana y ya le quedaban quince páginas. Le recordaba a Hermione.

- De acuerdo, pero date prisa. Buenas noches – Draco fue a cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Papá! – Se giró. Silencio – Tú… ¿tu te sientes orgulloso de mí? – Preguntó Grace bajito y con la cabeza agachada. Draco se acercó y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

- ¿Tu qué crees?

- Es que como no soy lo que querías que fuera pues…

- Yo te quiero como eres, no quiero que cambies ¿de acuerdo? No me importa si de mayor eres Ministra o si eres camarera, porque siempre serás mi hija, tenlo en cuenta Grace – Draco besó la frente de su hija, y esta le abrazó.

- Gracias papá.

- Y ahora a dormir, mañana ya podrás leer el libro – Cogió el libro que tenía entre las manos y lo dejó en la mesita de noche. Se acercó a la luz y la apagó- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches papá.

Draco cerró la puerta y se dirigió al piso de abajo con una sonrisa en la cara.Le encantaba su vida. Tenía a una preciosa mujer, a dos hijos maravillosos, trabajo y todo aquello que se podía caminando por la casa. Le encantaba hacerlo porque le recordaba a cuando hacía las rondas en Hogwarts.Se sentó en un sillón y esperó la visita de Morfeo, que no tardó en aparecer.


	3. Llámame Lindsey

**¡Muchos besos!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO III: ** _LLÁMAME LINDSEY_

Amaneció un nuevo día, el día de volver a Hogwarts. El ambiente en la casa estaba más tranquilo. Todos se habían despertado temprano para preparar sus cosas.

Grace preparaba sus cosas con desgana, ya que no quería volver a Hogwarts. Metió sus túnicas de Slytherin y sus libros de quinto curso. Sopló al ver la dimensión de estos. Le esperaba un año muy duro. Se había matriculado en Adivinación y Estudios Muggles como optativas. Lo que más odiaba era que su madre le tenía que dar clase y encima le había obligado a apuntarse a esa asignatura, ya que según ella, al vivir rodeada de magos, tenía que aprender como era el mundo muggle.

Eric también preparaba su baúl y llevaba en su suéter, orgulloso, la insignia de "prefecto" de Gryffindor. Sus padres estaban seguros de que cuando llegara a 7º sería premio anual… y eso sería un desastre.

Hermione se preparaba también para ir a Hogwarts, ya que era profesora de Estudios muggles, una categoría que según su marido "no era suficiente para su inteligencia".

Draco, en la época de estudios, se quedaba solo en casa o se iba a vivir con su madre. Su trabajo consistía en viajar por todo el mundo seleccionando a los mejores jugadores de Quidditch y mostrárselos a los grandes equipos. En un pasado, él había jugado en los Appleby Arrows, como buscador. Pero cuando Eric entró en Hogwarts, y Hermione empezó a trabajar allí, Draco decidió que lo mejor era dejar el Quidditch para dedicarse a su hija Grace. Sin embargo, nunca lo dejó para siempre.

Durante el desayuno reinaba el silencio. Eric entabló una conversación.

- Papá, este año voy a probar suerte en lo del equipo de Quidditch.- Draco sonrió.

- Te vas a enterar cuando juegues con Slytherin – Respondió Grace – Además, tú llevas 4 años intentando entrar en el equipo, y yo entré a la primera – Grace mostró su orgullo Malfoy, y Eric empezó a enrojecer hasta las orejas.

- Yo al menos saco buenas notas – Eric y Grace se miraron con furia.

- Y yo al menos no soy tan imbécil.

- ¡Grace! No insultes a tu hermano y modera tu vocabulario. Por cierto ¿estáis seguros de que lleváis todos los libros, las túnicas, las plumas, pergaminos, tinteros...- El continuo asentimiento de sus hijos hizo que parara.

- Por cierto Hermione, Harry me dijo ayer en la Madriguera si podíamos ir a recoger a Cameron, que no pueden llevarla.

- Muy bien, pasaremos a por ella. Vamos a ir recogiendo que se nos está haciendo tarde.

- Mamá¿por qué hay que llevar a esa cría? Es una estúpida. - Dijo Grace.

- Grace, ya van dos veces en el desayuno - Exclamó Hermione- Cameron es muy buena chica, y además sus padres son muy amigos nuestros, así que se viene y punto. Draco coge el coche, y chicos coged vuestras cosas. Nos vamos a King's Cross.

* * *

El viaje hasta King´s Cross fue un poco acalorado.

Cuando Cameron entró en el coche, ella y Eric empezaron a hablar que si de los profesores, de los TIMOS y demás temas diversos a los que Grace respondía con un suspiro.

Cameron era la hija de Harry y Ginny. En realidad iba a 5º, como Grace, pero se llevaba mucho mejor con Eric, por lo que ella siempre quedaba en un segundo plano, cosa que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Cuando llegaron a King´s Cross Grace salió del coche precipitadamente y siguió su rumbo al andén 9 y ¾ sin esperar a nadie. Todos se quedaron atrás y continuaron hablando, sin notar la escapada de Grace. Mientras caminaba hacia el andén, Grace vio rostros conocidos, como compañeros de curso y rostros no tan conocidos.

Se fijó especialmente en un chico que iba solo. Su túnica sobresalía un poco de una de las bolsas, y por el color azul dedujo que era de Ravenclaw. Desvió la mirada cuando vio los ojos marrones del chico posados en ella. Ya le preguntaría más tarde a Hilary si lo conocía.

Se paró al ver el Expreso que la conduciría a Hogwarts, y resopló.

- Otro año más en ese infierno de colegio

- Empiezas mal el curso ¿eh Grace? Quejándote desde el principio –Grace se giró y vio el rostro de su mejor amiga. Ambas se abrazaron- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

- Los he dejado por allá atrás. Todavía siguen con lo de las notas, lo que te comenté por carta.

- Bueno no te preocupes, seguro que este año te superas- Hilary y Grace continuaron hablando hasta que llegaron sus padres.

- Buenos días Señor y Señora Malfoy – Saludó educadamente Hilary. Grace se giró para ver a sus padres.

- Buenos días Hilary – Respondió Hermione – Cuídanos a Grace.

- Por supuesto Señora Malfoy – Draco y Hermione se despidieron de sus hijos, y cuando Grace subió al tren, Draco llamó a Eric sin que Hermione se diera cuenta.

- Cuídala, a ver lo que hace esta vez – Eric asintió.

- No te preocupes papá, todo estará bien – Padre e hijo se abrazaron y Eric subió inmediatamente al tren. El Expreso empezó a moverse.

- Todavía me acuerdo de la primera vez que vine – Dijo Hermione.

- Y la primera vez que te insulté- Hermione le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro- Pero esos tiempos pasaron ¿verdad? – Hermione asintió y ambos se fundieron en un beso. Al finalizar, no había rastro del Expreso, que se encontraba en dirección a Hogwarts.

* * *

Un intenso barullo reinaba en el tren. Todos se saludaban, se abrazaban y sonreían al reencontrarse con viejos compañeros. Grace y Hilary buscaban un compartimiento libre. Entraron en uno que se encontraba justo al final. Grace abrió la puerta, todavía mirando atrás.

- Madre mía que jaleo – Posó la vista dentro del compartimiento y vio a un chico que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana – Ups, lo siento – "El chico de los ojos marrones"

- No no por favor, pasad- centró su vista en las chicas.

- ¿Seguro que no te importa? – El chico negó con la cabeza – De acuerdo, muchas gracias – Grace y Hilary entraron y se colocaron enfrente del chico. Él y Grace se miraron unos instantes… y Grace sintió una presión en la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos. Rompió el contacto visual con el chico.

- Tu cara me resulta familiar – Se deshizo el silencio. Él volvió a mirar a Grace. - ¿Tienes hermanos en Hogwarts? – Grace asintió.

- Sí, tengo un hermano, Eric Malfoy de Gryffindor – El rostro del joven sonrió - ¿Le conoces?

- Sí, compartimos muchas clases. Un chico muy simpático – Grace soltó una risa irónica – Me llamo Ewan, Ewan Carlsen.

- Encantada, yo soy Hilary Ryan y mi amiga, Grace Malfoy – El ceño de Ewan se frunció.

- Entonces tu madre – señaló a Grace – es… Hermione Malfoy, si no me equivoco – Grace asintió vergonzosa. Le molestaba mucho que supieran que su madre daba clases en Hogwarts – Es una profesora excelente, me puso extraordinario el curso pasado – Grace sonrió vagamente.

- ¿Y a qué curso vas Ewan? – Preguntó Hilary, para romper la incomoda situación.

- Voy a 6º… de Ravenclaw.

- Veo que eres prefecto – Apuntó Hilary señalando la insignia.

- Hablando de prefectos,… tendría que estar en al vagón de prefectos, para organizar las rondas y todo ese rollo. Ha sido un placer conoceros – Tras una pequeña reverencia, salió del compartimento. Esperaron hasta que los pasos no se oyeran por el pasillo.

- ¡Qué caballeroso! – Exclamó Hilary.

- Vamos Hilary por favor, es… como todos – Grace miró por la ventana – Lo que me extraña es que nunca lo había visto, y nunca lo he visto con Eric – Grace continuó pensando para sí.

- Bueno, no importa quien sea Ewan, pero me tienes que contar lo de tus padres – Comentó Hilary cogiendo de las manos a Grace.

- A sí, pero cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts… es que estoy cansada – prosiguió ante la mirada suplicante de su amiga. Ambas callaron y un silencio se apoderó de nuevo en el compartimiento.

Hilary pensaba en Ewan.

Grace también pensaba en Ewan pero de diferente forma. Cuando se habían mirado había sentido una presión en la cabeza, como si se revolviera todo. Si no fuera porque no era posible, habría jurado que había leído su mente. "Pero eso no es posible ¿no?"

* * *

Pronto la figura de Hogwarts hacía acto de presencia.

El trayecto había transcurrido sin incidentes, y al salir del tren, una persistente lluvia los esperaba. Todos pudieron comprobar como los alumnos de primero estaban muy nerviosos, y aun más cuando la Profesora McGonagall les indicó que les siguieran por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Grace se sentó en su mesa. Estaba… un poco sola. A veces deseaba ir en Gryffindor (pero solo a veces), y no porque fuera su hermano, sino porque Hilary también iba ahí, y en ocasiones se sentía sola. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando una figura se apareció ante ella.

- Hola Grace – Una chica de pelo oscuro y grandes ojos azules se encontraba sentada ante ella.

- Hola Zabini – La chica entrecerró los ojos.

- Grace, odio que me llames Zabini ¿vale¿Acaso yo te llamo Malfoy?

- Pues llámame Malfoy, a fin de cuentas es mi apellido - Grace paseó la mirada por las otras mesas, y se detuvo cuando unos ojos le miraban a ella.

Presión.

Oía que la muchacha le estaba contando algo, pero no la escuchaba con claridad.

Sentía otra vez esa presión cuando miraba los ojos de Ewan, y era la misma sensación que la primera vez. Intento apartar los ojos de él, pero no pudo, hasta que la chica le pasó una mano por delante de los ojos. Grace parpadeó.

- Grace ¿has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? – Grace se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Si, LINDSEY – Apuntó con la voz para que se fijara.

- Así me gusta, que me llames por mi nombre – Todo el salón se sumió en silencio cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron.

Por ella pasaba una elegante Profesora, que a pesar de sus años, se encontraba perfectamente, aunque su vejez se notaba en su andar, ya que cojeaba un poco de un pie.

Tras ella, una veintena de niños la seguían a una prudente distancia. Algunos de ellos miraban al suelo, y otros, en cambio, miraban por las mesas buscando a algunos familiares, a los que saludaban con la mano.

La Profesora MacGonagall se paró, y los quejidos de los niños se oyeron a sus espaldas. Giró sobre sus talones.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Primero de todo os iré llamando por orden alfabético y os sentaréis en este taburete. Os colocaré el Sombrero Seleccionador y seréis seleccionados a una de las cuatro casas: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor o Slytherin.

Grace no pudo contener una risa al recordar el día en la que le seleccionaron a ella. Todo pasó muy rápido.

**FLASHBACK**

_Se encontraba sola._

_No había conocido nadie en el tren, ya que nadie se había querido sentar con ella. Casi había tenido que hechizar a un alumno por insultar a su padre. Suerte que había aparecido un prefecto._

_Así, que se había quedado sola. ¿Acaso era diferente? No lo sabía. Al entrar por las puertas del Gran Comedor pudo ver cuatro largas mesas repletas de niños de todas las edades._

_En la mesa de Gryffindor distinguió a su hermano Ewan hablando con un amigo suyo, un tal Jeremy. Bueno, tampoco le importaba._

_Zabini se había colocado a un lado suyo y había empezado a contarle cosas sobre Hogwarts. A veces dudaba si ella era hija de Pansy o de su propia madre._

_La Profesora hizo su habitual discurso y empezó a llamar a los niños. Pasaron una decena de niños cuando oyó su nombre, y, sin saber por qué, todo el comedor se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral._

_Su hermano le contó que el día de su Selección pasó exactamente lo mismo, y no supo por qué. Grace empezó a caminar hacia el taburete, y se sentó._

_Sentía vergüenza, ya que tenía a todos los ojos del Gran Comedor posados en ella. Algunos alumnos, e incluso profesores murmuraban. McGonagall le puso el Sombrero en su cabeza, y él empezó a hablar._

_- Difícil, sí… veo muchas cosas, hay mucha inteligencia ya veo… pero también hay astucia y a la vez orgullo… - El Sombrero siguió hablando y pasaron más de dos minutos._

_- Profesora¿está segura de que funciona? – La Profesora abrió los ojos descomunalmente y posó un dedo en su boca, como señal de que se callara. Vio que Eric se estaba riendo por le comentario de su hermana._

_- Espero no equivocarme… porque si no… Bien, en todo caso, será mejor que estés en… ¡SLYTHERIN! – La mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos cuando Grace caminaba hacia ella. Seguramente estaban contentos de tener otra vez a un Malfoy en sus filas. Dirigió su mirada hacia su madre. Ambas sonrieron._

_- Profesora Malfoy – Hermione se giró hacia el profesor Friedman – Enhorabuena por su hija._

_- Muchas gracias Lance – Sonrió._

_- ¿Y que le parece que esté en Slytherin? – Preguntó el profesor mientras cogía la copa de vino._

_- Bueno, es cierto que Gryffindor ha sido mi casa, pero no me importa que se haya ido a Slytherin, como su padre. Aunque creo que a él no le vaya a hacer mucha gracia… después de todo lo que pasó – El profesor asintió y continuó comiendo. Hermione miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a su hijo riendo con sus amigos. Después se fijó en Grace y la vio sola. No pudo evitar un sentimiento de nostalgia._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Había escuchado una decena de nombres cuando uno hizo que levantara la cabeza.

- ¡WEASLEY, MICHAEL! – Un niño pecoso y pelirrojo subía por las escaleras.

Weasley, como no. El sombrero no tuvo muchas dudas en seleccionar su casa. Gryffindor. ¿Por qué todos se iban a Gryffindor?

No lo sabía.

Michael era hijo de Ron y de Luna, dos grandes amigos de sus padres. Era un niño encantador, callado y un poco tímido. Lo trataba como si fuera su hermano pequeño. Le miró sonriendo y él la saludo efusivamente. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. De repente la mesa se lleno de comida. No se había dado cuenta de que la Selección había terminado.

El viejo profesor Dumbledore carraspeó un poco y todo el Gran Comedor se giró hacia él.

- Ahora que todo el alboroto ha terminado, deseo que paséis un feliz curso en Hogwarts. Primero debo comunicaros que debido a mi estado de salud, el puesto de Director lo ejercerá temporalmente el profesor Severus Snape – Lo señaló con la mano – A vosotros debo deciros, aunque en los últimos años mis palabras no sirven para nada, está prohibido entrar en el Bosque Prohibido, así como salir de las Salas Comunes por la noche – Miró detenidamente a la mesa Gryffindor – Y ahora sí, os dejo que comáis y que descanséis para un nuevo día en Hogwarts – El Gran Comedor se sumió en aplausos y pronto empezaron todos a comer.

Lindsey empezó a contarle otras cosas, de lo que había hecho en verano. Ella asentía de vez en cuando, deseando irse a dormir.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a los que leéis y ¡dejad reviews que siempre son bienvenidos!


	4. Díctamo

**¡Hola! Aquí estamos otra vez. Gracias a esas cuatro personas que me leéis... y luego los demás escritores se quejan de que les han escrito diez reviews en dos días xDDD. Bueno, en este capítulo entraremos un poco en el trama, pero no será hasta dentro de dos o tres capítulos cuando sabremos ya el quit de este fic Estoy en ello :D **

**Decir que los personajes son de JKRowling, excepto los míos claro **

**¡Quiero OPINIONES! Por favorrrrr **

**Muchos besos y hasta dentro de una semanita y mediaaaa **

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO IV: **_DÍCTAMO_

El primer día lectivo de Hogwarts había comenzado.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor se dio cuenta de que el profesor Dumbledore no estaba en su silla. Se encogió de hombros. Debido a la última lucha contra Voldemort, había quedado muy enfermo y debilitado. Según él, su último deseo era vivir lo que le quedaba en Hogwarts, así que nadie se había atrevido a impedírselo.

Todos los estudiantes miraban sus horarios. Grace cogió el papel con desgana, alegrándose de que por lo menos compartía clases con Hilary… y con Cameron, aunque eso no era una alegría, más bien una desgracia. La vio haciéndose la tonta con su hermano Eric. Este se acercó a su mesa, con un aire altivo que había visto otras veces en su padre.

- ¿Qué tal los horarios? – Grace lo miró con cara irónica.

- Y… ¿desde cuándo a Eric Malfoy le importan mis horarios? – Este se encogió de hombros.

- Pues desde que soy tu hermano – Grace sonrió.

- Mira Eric, si papá te ha dicho que me controles, tranquilo que no voy a hacer nada malo – Eric sonrió de mala gana.

- Muy bien, pues haz lo que quieras, pero después no vengas a buscarme cuando quieras algo - Se giró y se dirigió a su mesa. Se sentó junto a Jeremy.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a la princesa para que ponga esa cara? – Eric lo miró con cara de susto mientras Jeremy miraba a Grace con cara de atontado.

- Creo que he oído mal… ¿princesa? En todo caso es un demonio reencarnado – Su compañero abrió los ojos asombrado.

- ¡Qué dices! No le faltes al respeto. Es la criatura más linda que he visto nunca… ay, el amor – Ahora Eric si que se asombró ¿Alguien sintiendo amor por Grace? No pudo contener la risa en las narices de Jeremy. Este le miró enfadado, mientras Eric se reía tanto que algunos lo miraban asustados.

- ¿Estás diciendo amor y Grace en la misma frase? Tío, si que tienes las hormonas alteradas.

- ¿Algún problema? – Jeremy lo miró seriamente y Eric dejó de reír.

- No ninguno en absoluto Jeremy, o… ¿debería llamarte cuñadito? – Jeremy le dio un codazo a Eric mientras ambos se reían y se levantaban para dar su primera clase: Transformaciones.

Grace siguió con la mirada a su hermano mientras salía del Gran Comedor y continuó mirando sus horarios. Odiaba que la tuvieran controlada. Si estaba en casa, la controlaba su padre. Si estaba en Hogwarts la controlaba su hermano. No podía hacer nada sin que lo supieran ellos. Vio que Lindsey se dirigía hacia ella. Se sentó en frente.

- Aun estoy esperando que me consigas una cita con tu hermano, Grace – Zabini se giró para ver a Eric, pero este ya se había ido – Es que ¡es tan guapo! – Grace entrecerró los ojos.

- Si, lo que tu quieras, pero tenemos que ir a clase ya, o llegaremos tarde.

Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a las mazmorras, ya que tenían pociones con Gryffindor. Anduvieron a paso lento y al pasar por las puertas del Gran Comedor, Grace vio a su padre hablando con el profesor Snape. Bajó la cabeza deseando que su padre no la viera, pero no funcionó.

- ¡Grace! – Su padre se dirigió hacia ella e intentó darle un beso en la mejilla, que ella rehusó.

- Papá, por favor. No quiero que me señalen el resto del curso. ¿Qué haces aquí? Por cierto, buenos días profesor Snape – El profesor Snape sonrió, sí sí, sonrió – Y ¿a qué se debe esta visita?

- He venido a arreglar unos asuntos con el profesor Snape, y de paso a saludar a los profesores - Snape carraspeó.

- Draco, hablamos luego, tengo que preparar la primera clase – Se abrazaron amistosamente y el profesor se dirigió hacia los calabozos, dejando juntos al padre y a la hija.

- Por cierto papá, no le digas a Eric que me controle. Lo se hacer por mi misma – Dio media vuelta y siguió los pasos de Snape. Draco se quedó interrogante. Se encogió de hombros y no decirle nada: dijera lo que dijera, Grace haría lo que quisiese.

Se dirigió al Gran Comedor, para saludar a su esposa. Grace se giró, y vio que al pasar por al lado de un grupito de chicas, estas suspiraban emocionadas y murmuraban bajito.

Torció el gesto.

Odiaba que su padre levantara esas pasiones entre el alumnado femenino.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Bueno… "normalidad". Durante el primer día de clase Grace ya se encontraba en la enfermería. Tenía facilidad para meterse en problemas, como Harry o Ron en su época de estudiantes.

En la clase de Herbolgía, un Díctamo le había clavado las espinas en el brazo. Si Grace se había asustado, el profesor Longbottom se había asustado aun más. En seguida tenía el brazo sangrando, y pronto se había desmayado. Había sido enviada a la enfermería, y allí se había quedado todo el día durmiendo.

Y durmiendo había soñado cosas muy raras. Sueños un poco confusos.

_"Era de noche. Todo estaba oscuro. Parecía un castillo, o una mansión por la decoración tan exquisita que había en cada recodo de la habitación. Había unas diez personas, formando un corro. Y en medio de ellas estaba su padre, que gritaba mientras un mago le lanzaba una maldición… un cruciatus le pareció oír._

_¡No¡No la tocaréis¡Ella no tiene nada que ver! – Su padre se retorcía de dolor, y mientras las personas se acercaban cada vez más a él. Incluso pudo distinguir que algunos llevaban máscaras. Unas máscaras que le sonaban mucho, debería haberlas visto en alguna parte. Pronto, la imagen se fue haciendo más difusa, hasta que despertó entre gritos"_

Estaba empapada. Notaba que la temperatura del ambiente había bajado considerablemente, Tenía el pelo suelto, y estaba mojado por el sudor. Vio a una figura que se acercaba a ella desde el otro lado de la sala.

- Cariño¿qué te pasa¿Estás bien? – Su madre no paraba de tocarle el pelo y la cara. Le dio un vaso de agua que ella aceptó – Eso, bebe – Dejó el vaso a un lado.

- Ha sido solo una pesadilla, será por el antídoto.

- Puede ser, Poppy ha tenido que ponerte un antídoto un poco fuerte – Su madre se sentó al lado de ella. Esperó a que se calmara - Así que en la enfermería el primer día de clase.

- ¡No fue por mi culpa! – Al decir eso se dio cuenta de que no podía levantar el brazo derecho. Lo tenía vendado.- Lo que me faltaba – Suspiró y se recostó de nuevo.

- Bueno, duerme un poco y descansa. Yo voy a avisar a papá y a Eric.

- No, da igual, no creo que les importe mucho – Hermione abrió los ojos.

- Grace no digas eso, son tu padre y tu hermano – Grace asintió por conveniencia y el sueño le vino a la cabeza de nuevo.

- Mamá, tráeme un libro por favor, para distraerme. Parece que esto va para largo – Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

- Muy bien, ahora descansa – Se dirigió hacia las puertas y las cerró con cuidado. Grace se sentía inquieta. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de sueños tan… reales. Parecía de verdad. Nunca había tenido sueños premonitorios, así que pensó que tan solo había sido una pesadilla. De todas formas, tampoco podía comprobarlo.

* * *

Draco se encontraba en el despacho del profesor de pociones.

Este hacia a la vez de profesor, de jefe de la casa Slytherin y de director en contadas ocasiones. El profesor Dumbledore lo había elegido a él como su sustituto, ya que la confianza y los hechos que habían pasado entre ellos habían sido suficientes para que se ganara el puesto. Aunque después de la muerte de Voldemort, cuando Dumbledore se encontraba en estado crítico, y Severus en Azkaban, Draco había sido el único que había creído a Snape. El pacto secreto entre el profesor y el director no había suficiente para que las autoridades le absolvieran. Por ello, Severus estuvo en la prisión hasta que Dumbledore se recuperó y declaró a todos que Severus Snape era de los buenos, y que si le había atacado, había sido porque el profesor lo había querido así. Aquellos fueron tiempos difíciles para todos.

Quedaban cinco minutos para que se terminara la clase de Snape, así que se sentó en una silla. Se fijó en que todos los ingredientes estaban ordenados meticulosamente y colocados en tres grandes estanterías. Había calderos en cada esquina, por si se tenían que preparar pociones de última hora. La decoración, como no, se centraba en el verde: el mullido sillón, las paredes y casi todos los objetos tenían ese color. Draco estaba mirando una planta un tanto extraña cuando el profesor entró en el despacho.

- Ya estoy aquí. Siento la tardanza, pero los Longbottom siempre dan problemas – Draco sonrió recordando cuando en su época de estudiante, Neville no paraba de meter la pata en pociones. Si la poción tenía que ser verde, la suya era amarilla. Si tenía que ser espesa, la suya era fluida. Al parecer, su hijo tampoco había sido agraciado con el don de las pociones.

- Siempre pensé, Severus, que después de todo lo que pasó pasarías a dar clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Después de tantos años dando Pociones, parece que le he cogido cariño a la asignatura – Ambos rieron. Snape tosió – Y ¿qué tenías que contarme?

- Verás Severus, tu mejor que nadie sabes que después de lo que pasó con los mortífagos y con el último ataque de Voldemort no duermo bien casi nunca, por lo que me tomo la poción que me diste desde un principio. Pero anoche pasó una cosa muy extraña – Snape asintió.

- Te escucho.

* * *

Malfoy continuaba en la enfermería.

Se habría perdido infinidad de clases, y eso sumado a las notas que sacaba no ayudaría mucho. Suspiró. Estaba cansada de estar acostada todo el rato sin hacer nada. Era… aburrido.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y se hizo la dormida, para no tener que dar explicaciones. Se oyeron unos pasos firmes que se dirigían hacia ella. Miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver quien era.

- Lo siento ¿te he despertado? – Un chico moreno vestido con una túnica de Ravenclaw se encontraba ante ella. Inconscientemente se subió más las sábanas.

- No, estaba despierta – Ewan se acercó un poco más. Grace decidió no mirarle a los ojos. Siempre que lo hacía después tenía dolores de cabeza - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Bueno, tu madr… la profesora Malfoy entró en la clase pidiendo que Eric se ausentara. Creo que vino, pero estabas dormida. Después me lo contó y vine a ver como estabas – Grace sonrió, y por primera le miró a los ojos sin sentir ese dolor.

- Gracias por venir, la verdad es que me empiezo a aburrir. Espero poder salir hoy – Ewan sonrió – La compañía de la enfermera no es… divertida. Bueno, gracias por haber venido.

* * *

- Y eso fue lo que soñé.

Severus se levantó de la silla y empezó a dar círculos.

- Pero eso es técnicamente imposible. La poción esta hecha para que haga lo contrario a lo que te ha pasado. Es decir, para que no sueñes en ellos, o más bien dicho, para que no sueñes nada – Draco suspiró. Se notaba su cansancio.

- Lo se, pero en realidad tuve miedo. Casi vengo a Hogwarts en mitad de la noche para ver si estaba todo correcto. No se lo que ha podido ser – Severus se sentó de nuevo entrecerró la cara en sus manos.

- Cuéntamelo otra vez, a ver si descubrimos algo - Draco asintió.

- Era de noche. Estaba en un castillo o por lo menos eso parecía. Habría unas veinte personas. Exactamente no lo se. Y de repente vi a Grace vestida de negro y con una máscara de mortífago. Después me vinieron a la cabeza escenas de nosotros juntos con Eric y Hermione. No lo se. ¿Piensas que la buscan?

- Es un poco incierto. Los mortífagos se separaron cuando Voldemort fue destruido. No se si van a por ella, pero si fuera verdad no sabría decirte por qué razón. Lo normal es que si por algún caso fueran a por alguien, irían a por Potter… o por lo menos es lo más lógico ¿no? – Draco se pasó una mano por su pelo, diciendo cosas por lo bajo – Lo mejor es que se lo contemos a Dumbledore, a ver qué piensa sobre esto y avisar a Potter para ver si han tenido problemas con los mortífagos últimamente. Si algún auror ha detenido a alguien.

- Tienes razón, iré a… - No pudo continuar porque la puerta se había abierto. Hermione caminaba hacia Draco.

- Disculpe profesor Snape por no haber llamado – Severus asintió – Draco, Grace está en la enfermería. No he podido avisarte antes porque no sabía donde estabas – Draco abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Le cogía por los hombros.

- En Herbología le ha atacado un Díctamo.

- Voy a matar a Longbottom

- Draco no exageres, ha sido un descuido. Además no es una planta tan peligrosa. Mañana ya estará fuera.

- Ya lo se, pero se podría haber evitado

Severus Snape miraba la discusión divertido. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger compartieran algo más que insultos.

Se acordó de una vez que coincidieron en su despacho.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Los dos adolescentes estaban callados y con la cabeza agachada._

_- Su comportamiento es decepcionante. Ambos deberían de aprender de los demás. Señor Malfoy, es un poco mayor para andar insultando por lo pasillos. Y Señorita Granger, debería de ser lo suficientemente inteligente de saber que lo mejor es callarse y no seguir el juego._

_- Profesor, lo siento, pero empezó él – La voz de Hermione era suave. Se notaba que estaba arrepentida. El profesor le cortó inmediatamente._

_- ¡Me da igual quien empezó! Su conducta debería de ser ejemplar. Han sido nombrados como Premios Anuales por sus calificaciones y porque confiábamos en que serían lo suficientemente adultos como para que sus compañeros aprendieran de ustedes – Draco observó como Hermione estaba sollozando. Aquello debería de ser penoso para ella, pero él no se preocupaba. Después hablaría con el profesor Snape y lo solucionaría todo – Así que van a tener que realizar un castigo – Draco abrió los ojos._

_- Profesor Snape¿no cree que somos demasiado mayores para un castigo?_

_- Su comportamiento no lo demuestra – Draco agachó la cabeza – El castigo consistirá en no insultarse – Hermione asentía continuamente, aunque el castigo le había parecido un poco raro._

_- ¿Qué? – A Draco le parecía que esos castigos eran más apropiados para el chocho de Dumbledore. Pero ¿ese tipo de castigos viniendo de Snape? Se notaba que con el tiempo Snape se estaba ablandando. Se preguntó si sería un juego._

_- Ya pueden retirarse – Hermione, roja como un tomate, se apresuró hacia la puerta murmurando un "Adios profesor Snape". Un asombrado Draco le seguía. Una vez fuera y asegurándose de que el profesor no los estaba escuchando, prosiguieron._

_- ¿Crees en el castigo que ha dicho Snape? – Hermione lo miró y se encogió de hombros._

_- No lo se, pero tampoco quiero comprobarlo – Draco frunció el ceño._

_- A ver,… eres una sangresucia – Ambos esperaron. Hermione sonrió._

_- Me parece que el insulto tiene que ser de verdad, no decirlo así porque sí. No creo que Snape lo vaya a poner así de fácil._

_- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Draco la miraba con superioridad._

_- No lo se, solo hago deducciones – Ambos se miraron con rabia._

_- Siempre vas de lista. No eres más que un ratón de biblioteca. O mejor, una rata, que es más vomitivo – Y entonces ocurrió. De la nada apareció una especie de bolsa de agua que cayó sobre Draco, dejándolo empapado. Hermione no pudo contener la risa._

_- Al menos mis deducciones son ciertas – Draco no pudo evitar sonreír._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

****

- Severus, lo consultaré con Dumbledore más tarde. Voy a ver como está mi hija.

- Salúdala de mi parte – Draco asintió y salió fuera del despacho. Quiso andar, pero Hermione lo tenía cogido de la túnica.

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes que consultar con Dumbledore? – Draco palideció. No se había dado cuenta de que su esposa estaba delante.

- N-no es nada importante. Grace lo es más – Draco se apresuró a salir corriendo de esa situación dejando a una Hermione desconcertada.

Tantos años juntos habían hecho que Hermione supiese cuando su marido mentía y cuando decía la verdad.

Aquella vez, la inteligente Hermione Granger no estaba muy convencida de su respuesta.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? No os preocupéis que el próximo cap si que es largo Muchos besos y ¡FELICES PASCUAS!**

**Dejadme reviewsss :D**

**Victoryy**


	5. Peticiones

¡Hola de nuevo!

**Primero de todo PERDÓN por haber actualizado antes, pero tengo problemas con el internet y a veces va y a veces no. Bueno aquí está el capítulo V. He de deciros que de ahora e adelante los capítulos tardaré más en subirlos (depende), ya que cada vez son más largos y extensos. Espero que os guste mucho este capítulo y que ¡¡sigáis leyendo mi fic!! Muchos besos.**

Victory

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO V: **_PETICIONES_

El silencio reinaba en la biblioteca.

Michel se adentraba sigilosamente buscando ayuda para sus deberes de encantamientos. En realidad, buscaba una cabellera rubia. La encontró en un lugar más bien apartado, y cerca de los libros prohibidos. La muchacha en cuestión estaba acompañada de una pila de diez libros. El pelirrojo se sentó y sin darse cuenta soltó sus libros encima de la mesa produciendo ruido.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él, incluidas la de Grace y la de la bibliotecaria, que lo miraba con el gesto torcido y una mirada de odio. Aquella mujer seguía siendo igual de insensible con los alumnos. Siempre buscaba una excusa para amonestarles.

Michel hizo un gesto con las manos indicando que lo sentía y se sentó al lado de Grace rojo como un tomate mientras ella se reía por el numerito que había hecho.

- Espero que después de la que has armado quieras algo – El niño sonrió y asintió.

**- **Claro, necesito que me ayudes con un encantamiento – Grace dejó sus cosas de lado para atender al pelirrojo. Miró las hojas que le había puesto delante y vio el encantamiento: Wingardium Leviosa. Sonrió al recordar que su madre le contó que ni al padre de Michel ni a Harry le salió ese hechizo el primer día… y cuando al pobre Seamus le explotó la pluma en medio de la clase.

- Es más fácil de lo que piensas – Sacó sus propia varita y bajo el tono de voz – Agitar y golpear – Apuntó sobre un libro que había en la mesa - Wingardium Leviosa – Este se elevó unos centímetros y después se depositó suavemente en la mesa . Michel asintió y lo probó.

- Está bien… Wingardium Leviosa – No se produjo nada. La chica negó.

- Agitar y golpear, no golpear y agitar – Ambos rieron por lo bajo.

- Bueno, yo en realidad venía para otra cosa, pero ya que estaba… - Se dio la vuelta y señaló a un chico – Me ha dicho si podías ir un momento – Grace frunció el ceño y los colores subieron a su cara.

- ¿Y qué quiere? – El niño se encogió de hombros y le miró fijamente a la cara: estaba como el pelo de los Weasley.

- ¿Por qué estás roja¿Es una reacción del Wingardium Leviosa? – Grace sonrió ampliamente ante la inocencia del niño.

- No, luego si eso te lo explico – Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa donde Ewan estaba estudiando, dejando a un Michel confundido y a un montón de libros sin ordenar. Se sentó haciendo el menor ruido posible.

- Hola – El chico levantó la mirada y el mismo dolor que había experimentado el primer día en el tren había vuelto, pero aquella vez había sido más corto y más intenso. La había dejado mareada, así que tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza con una mano. Odiaba que cada vez que mirara al chico le pasaba eso, y encima no sabía la razón.

- ¿Estás bien? – Ella asintió.

- ¿Qué haces? – Ewan le pasó la redacción – Así que el profesor Gobberly os ha puesto una buena cantidad de deberes por lo que veo

- Sí, y lo peor es que son demasiado difíciles. Cuando se lo propone es muy exigente.

- Puedes preguntarle dudas a mi hermano, a lo mejor su pequeño cerebro ha logrado captar esa información – Él frunció el ceño.

- ¿No te llevas bien con tu hermano? – Ella negó con rapidez.

- Aparte de que no nos llevemos bien, es que somos…como polos opuestos.

**- **Eso mismo le pasó a tus padres, y mira como han acabado – Grace agachó la cabeza asintiendo.

- Bueno¿y qué querías? Michel me ha dicho que me llamabas.

- Sí, verás, este sábado hay una visita a Hogsmeade – El corazón de Grace se aceleraba– y era para preguntarte si querías venir conmigo para dar una vuelta - La chica abrió mucho los ojos. No se esperaba que le preguntara eso; tampoco se conocían mucho. El corazón parecía que le iba a estallar. Nunca ningún chico le había pedido ir a Hogsmeade, ya que Jeremy y su hermano no contaban. Se sintió confusa al no saber qué responderle al chico.

- B-bueno… la verdad es que en la visita me quería comprar el vestido para el baile – mentira, ya lo había comprado - … y no creo que te apetezca ir – El moreno negó con la cabeza, aun extrañándose de que se lo comprara tan temprano. Todavía quedaba mucho para el baile, pero las chicas siempre estaban preparadas.

- A mí no me importa. Si quieres, te compras el vestido y después vamos a tomarnos algo ¿hace? – Extendió una mano. Grace se lo pensó una décima de segundo. Sonrió.

- Muy bien, de acuerdo – Apretó la mano y ambos sonrieron, si percatarse que una tercera persona había oído todo, y clarito por cierto.

* * *

Se había quedado pensativa en la cama.

Notaba que su gato, Mirrel, se subía y se bajaba de la cama constantemente, pero no le hacía mucho caso. Tan solo oía a Lindsey que estaba cantando en la ducha el nuevo single de las Brujas de Macbeth. La verdad es que era un poco… malo, por no decir horrible y desastroso. Quizás el grupo fuera al Baile de Navidad.

Se tapó la cara con la almohada. No quería ir al Baile. Todos los años era igual, y desde el año anterior en el cual nadie le había pedido ir, menos Jeremy que lo hizo unas diez veces, le apetecía muchísimo menos asistir. Pensó en la"cita" que tenía con Ewan. Seguramente le pediría ir al Baile.

Pronto apartó la idea de la cabeza: nadie saldría con ella. Más que nada porque tenía dos pares de ojos que observarían al chico en cuestión todo momento: su hermano y su padre. Su hermano y ella se llevaban muy mal, pero si se trataba de amores, Eric sacaba su lado más protector y no dejaba que se acercaran a más de dos metros a su hermana. Habían tenido unas cuantas peleas por ese tema. La más fuerte fue cuando Grace estaba en tercero y salió una tarde al pueblo con un chico que iba a la clase de Eric. Cuando les vio, fue echo una furia y por poco no le da unos cuantos golpes al pobre John. Y lo mejor era que el chico solo quería consejos para salir con una chica de su habitación, Hilary.

A su hermano todavía podían enfrentarse, pero no a su padre. Draco Malfoy en el colegio estaba catalogado (aparte de el estudiante más guapo de la historia) como un padre celoso si de su hija se trataba. Para él, ella era su princesa, y tan solo podían haber dos hombres en su vida: él y Eric.

Grace reflexionó y reflexionó intentando buscar una respuesta a su dilema¿decir sí, y arriesgarse a que Ewan pasara dos semanas en la enfermería por las heridas causadas por un hermano sobre protector, o decir no y estar sola durante el resto de su vida?

Oyó como la puerta de la ducha se abría al mismo tiempo de que una lechuza picaba en la ventana y la sacaba de sus pensamientos

- ¿Acaba de llegar? – Grace asintió un poco aturdida mientras abría la ventana. La lechuza entró y le extendió la pata a Grace. Frunció el ceño. No esperaba ninguna carta de nadie. La cogió y la abrió con cuidado.

_Grace Malfoy_

_Te recuerdo que el sábado tenemos una cita. ¿Crees que a las siete habrás acabado para ir a tomarnos algo a las Tres Escobas y pasarnos por __Honeydukes? Empiezo a contar los días… 3_

_Ewan Carlsen_

Grace no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque no quería hacerse ilusiones. Su vida sentimental estaba llena de charcos negros. Todas sus citas (por no decir unas tres escasas) habían acabado en fracaso. Lindsey la miró extrañada.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa? – Ya cambiada se acercó a su amiga e intentó coger la carta. Grace se guardó la carta debajo de la almohada.

- Ni se te ocurra Zab… Lindsey – La chica se apartó y puso cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- Después de tantos años ¿no me dejas leer una carta? – Grace la miró indiferente, sin sentimientos, propio de los Malfoy – Que yo sepa, yo fui la que estuvo cuando te gastaron la broma y te dejaron plantada, cuando viniste llorando, cuando te dejé los deberes porque sino te suspendían el curso, cuando…

- Vale vale, tienes razón, puedes leer la carta – La chica pensó que pronto se arrepentiría de habérsela dejado, pero siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Su padre le contaba que su madre, Pansy era igual en su juventud. Hasta que no conseguía lo que quería no paraba. Le extendió la carta a Lindsey.

- Vamos a ver… - Grace contemplaba la expresión de la chica a medida que leía la carta. Los ojos y la cara se abrían considerablemente dejando a una Lindsey boquiabierta. Le miraba con una mezcla de miedo y angustia.

- E-Ew… t-te ha invit-tado a… - Grace sonrió - ¡No se si matarte o hacerte mi ídolo¿A qué esperas para contestarte?

- No voy a hacerlo – Lo dijo con una tranquilidad abismal que hizo que Lindsey se quedara como si le hubieran golpeado con una maza.

- ¿QUÉ¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a contestarle al chico que levanta más pasiones en este colegio? Aparte de tu hermano, claro – La chica asintió y Zabini se sentó a su lado - ¿Es broma, no? Porque sino no entiendo la razón por la que no vas a contestar a este bombón.

- No le voy a contestar porque sino va a pensar que estoy interesada en él, y eso no es verdad.

- Tu di lo que quieras, pero después no vengas a mi hombro, que últimamente está muy ocupado – Grace se levantó y fue hacia su amiga.

- Sobre todo, no les digas nada ni a Hellen ni a Allison – Lindsey negó rápidamente. Grace sabía que si las tontas de sus compañeras de cuarto se enteraban de eso, a las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente todo el mundo lo sabría. Entrecerró los ojos pensando si había hecho bien o mal. De pronto una idea le vino a la cabeza.

- Lindsey¿ te han leído la mente alguna vez? – La chica se quedó extrañada.

- ¿Qué? Que yo sepa no. ¿Para qué lo quieres saber? – Negó rápidamente.

- Una tontería – Lindsey asintió y ambas continuaron haciendo sus cosas.

* * *

- La voy a invitar al baile, está decidido.

- No creo que Grace te ponga las cosas tan fáciles – Jeremy lo miró angustiado.

- ¿Tú crees? A lo mejor debería esperarme¿pero y si alguien se lo pide primero? – De repente, una vocecilla infantil se escuchó al fondo de la sala común.

- Me parece que si no lo haces hoy, te vas a quedar sin ella – Las cabezas de Eric y Jeremy se giraron para ver a un Michel que leía con toda tranquilidad.

- ¿Y tu qué sabes, mocoso? – Michel lo miró con odio.

- Se mucho más que lo que piensas, pero a lo mejor no te interesa – Jeremy se levantó rápidamente e hizo ademán de besarle los pies, pero no lo hizo.

- Me interesa y mucho.

- Más te vale. Un chico de Ravenclaw la va a invitar a ir a Hogsmeade, y supongo que la invitara al baile - Ambos se quedaron extrañados. Eric porque pensaba que aquello no podía ser posible y que rompería la nariz a aquel desgraciado y Jeremy porque le iban a quitar a su pareja de baile.

- ¿Y quién se supone que es? – El niño hizo como que pensaba.

- No me acuerdo, la verdad – Jeremy metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó cinco galeones. Weasley abrió los ojos – Pero me acaba de pasar por la cabeza, fíjate. Su nombre era algo así como Iwen o Ewan.

* * *

Las clases de Historia de la Magia eran un aburrimiento.

Hilary y Grace se dedicaban a escribirse notitas y a hablar de temas que, desde luego, no tenían nada que ver ni con la historia ni con la magia. En esa conversación en cuestión, Grace le estaba contando todo lo referido a Ewan.

"Ves"

"No se, es un chico majo pero no lo conozco mucho"

"Pues así lo conoces. No pierdes nada"

"Bueno, me lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada"

- Seguro que la señorita Ryan y la señorita Malfoy se han enterado de la explicación, así que señorita Malfoy, me podría decir ¿cuántas veces fue quemada Wendolin la Rara? – Grace no tuvo ni que pensarlo, su madre se lo había repetido más de doscientas veces.

- 47, profesor Binns – El fantasma la miró con desconfianza y prosiguió con su explicación. Las amigas continuaron escribiendo, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias del profesor.

"Menos mal que te ha preguntado a ti porque yo…"

"Tranqui, mi madre me lo ha repetido en cada desayuno desde que tengo uso de razón" – Hilary rió ante ese comentario.

"¿Al final que vas a hacer con el chico?" – Grace tardó tiempo en responder.

"Creo que… iré, aunque Ewan puede morir en el intento" Ambas rieron al pensar en qué diría o haría su hermano cuando los viera por Hogsmeade juntos, y quien sabe, cogidos de la mano.

* * *

Necesitaba saber si lo que sentía al ver a Ewan era que le estaba leyendo la mente o que se estaba volviendo loca.

Lo necesitaba saber, porque si era verdad, cada vez que miraba al chico, este le estaría leyendo la mente y descubriendo sus secretos. Desechó ese pensamiento, aun sabiendo que podría ser cierto.

Necesitaba preguntarle a alguien más, ya que a Lindsey nunca le habían leído la mente. Se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y se dirigió a la de Gryffindor.

No sabía si era buena idea preguntárselo a su hermano, pero como decía Hilary, por intentar no perdía nada.

- Oye Eric – Este se levantó sin hacer caso de la chica. Grace bufó y le siguió. Desde la mesa de profesores, Hermione veía como sus hijos salían del Gran Comedor dirigiéndose algo más que palabras.

- Mira, no me interesa lo que me digas. Cuando yo te quise hablar no me hiciste caso así que… - Eric continuó su camino. Grace se estaba poniendo de los nervios, ya que su hermano pasaba, literalmente, de ella.

- ¿Crees que estaría en mitad de la escalera hablándote si no fuera importante? – Eric se giró mirando a su hermana. La vena de Gryffindor le salió de repente. Se estaba enfrentando a una Slytherin, su hermana, pero Slytherin. No podía irse y darse por vencido. Eso también iba en contra de sus aptitudes como Malfoy. Se paró y se quedó mirando a la serpiente.

- Habla rápido – Grace procuró ser lo más directa y acabar pronto con esa conversación.

- ¿Te han leído la mente alguna vez? – La expresión de Eric fue igual a la que Lindsey había puesto antes.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, lo que has oído. ¿Te la han leído o no?

- Y ¿para qué lo quieres saber? – Grcae entrecerró los ojos dando a entender que aquello no podía haber salido bien.

- Olvídalo.

- ¡Oye, ahora dímelo! – Grace levantó la mano a modo de despedida mientras se dirigía hacia… alguna parte. Dejó a su hermano plantado en las escaleras mientras se dirigía a algún sitio lejos de ahí.

Eric negó con la cabeza pensando si era verdad si su hermana estaba loca o solo él lo notaba.

Mientras, Grace se dirigía hacia los baños de Myrtle, para "despejarse" un poco y pensar. En el camino, cuando casi iba a llegar encontró a Jeremy. Ese chico parecía que estaba clonado: aparecía en todas partes y a todas horas.

Le dirigió una sonrisa expectante a la que Grace respondió

- Hola Jeremy – Después de todo, tenía que ser educada.

- Hola Grace ¿Dónde vas? – La chica se extrañó de que el chico no le dijera cosas como¿qué tal¿Cómo ha ido el día¿Vamos a algún sitio? Parecía hasta normal.

- Pues, quería despejarme un poco y… una cosa Jeremy, se sincero¿te han leído la mente alguna vez? – Para su sorpresa, el chico no se extrañó. Su expresión no había cambiado.

- La verdad, yo creía que no, pero en verano, una noche salí con mis amigos de la zona sin decírselo a mi padre ni nada. Al volver, me estaba esperando en el salón, y con solo mirarme a los ojos supo que me había ido.

- Y ¿Qué sentiste? – El chico parecía hacer memoria.

- Si te soy sincero, no sentí nada. Simplemente me miró a los ojos y ya lo supo – La sonrisa de Grace se amplió al saber que Ewan no le leía la mente. No sabía porque le dolía la cabeza cuando le miraba, pero no miraba sus pensamientos – Oye Grace yo te quería preguntar si querías…

- Muchas gracias Jimmy, pero tengo prisa. Nos vemos más tarde – No supo si fue un impulso o por la emoción pero se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla que el chico no rechazó. Ya cuando estaba a mitad del pasillo, se giró para ver la expresión que había dejado Jeremy: estaba en la misma posición y con una mano en la mejilla. Grace no pudo evitar sonreír: a lo mejor se había pasado un poco con el chico.

* * *

Eran más de las doce, pero Eric no había podido ir en otro momento.

Tan solo se escuchaban sus pasos en el pasillo. El Malfoy buscaba la habitación de su madre. Tenía que contarle una cosa un tanto importante. Se lo iba a contar a su padre, pero nunca se encontraba en Hogwarts y no quería molestarle. Debería de estar en unos de sus viajes. La verdad, no lo sabía.

Se paró ante un cuadro enorme en el que había dibujada una mujer gordita vestida con ropajes antiguos y con una máscara en la mano. Estaba durmiendo, pero el carraspeo de Eric hizo que la despertara con un mal genio.

- Disculpe señora Donovan, pero ¿podría usted avisar a la profesora Malfoy y decirle que su hijo quiere hablar con ella? – Intentó ser lo más educado que pudo, ya que la señora del cuadro no era, lo que se dice, amable. Lo miró con aires de superioridad.

- Y ¿Por qué a estas horas¿A qué se debe esta visita?

- Por favor avise a la profesora, es urgente – El cuadro refunfuñó y desapareció. Seguramente estaba "caminando" por otros cuadros que estaban dentro de la habitación.

Eric se pegaba lo más que podía a la pared. Si el viejo Filch o cualquier otro profesor le pillara en ese momento, le caería una buena, y el hecho de ser hijo de la profesora Malfoy no le libraría en ese momento.

La puerta se abrió y una asustada Hermione salió rápidamente de la sala.

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Estás bien? - Eric asentía mientras su madre le abrazaba.

- Estoy bien mamá, tranquila ¿puedo pasar? – La mujer asintió y adentró a su hijo dentro de la sala. Al entrar, un fuerte olor a menta lo recibió. Recordó el olor de su casa. Esta era circular, y estaba repleta de estanterías. Nada más entrar habían dos sillones rojos. Madre e hijo se sentaron.

- No sabes el susto que me has dado, creía que te había pasado algo. No deberías haber salido a estas horas. Sabes que incluso yo te puedo amonestar.

- Es que es… importante – Hermione abrió los ojos mientras cogía una taza de té que un elfo había dejado en la mesa. Entonces comprendió.

- ¿Es por alguna chica? – La expresión de Ewan cambió radicalmente. Él nunca hablaba de temas amorosos y menos con sus padres.

- ¡No! No tiene nada que ver – Hermione sonrió. Sabía que tenía alguna novia y que no se lo quería contar. Recordó sus tiempos de estudiante y comprendió que no podía culparle por que no lo contara: ella hizo lo mismo con sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¿Entonces? – Eric se giró para mirar a su madre a los ojos.

- Verás, Grace está rara… - Su madre frunció el ceño – Hoy ha venido a preguntarme si alguna vez me habían leído la mente.

A Hermione se le cayó la taza de té al oír lo que había dicho su hijo. Que ella supiese nunca le habían leído la mente, pero si estaba preguntando eso sería o porque alguien se la había leído o porque tenía curiosidad. Se decantó más por la primera posibilidad. Grace nunca se preguntaba el por qué de las cosas, al contrario que ella.

- Mamá ¿estás bien? - Asintió mientras recogía los trozos de la taza.

- B-bien, yo hablaré con ella, ahora vete a dormir. Si te ve algún profesor le dices que estabas conmigo – Eric asintió y su madre se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo – Buenas noches

- Buenas noches mamá – El joven desapareció de la habitación dejando a una Hermione angustiada y confundida.

¿Estaban usando Legilimancia con su hija? Que ella supiese, tan solo algunos profesores podían usar esa rama de la magia, entre ellos Severus Snape.

Descartó la idea. ¿Para qué quería Snape leer la mente de su hija?

Subió rápidamente a su habitación y se cambio de ropa. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Draco. Sabía que todavía no se había ido de viaje, así qué estaría en casa.

Se adentró en la chimenea y cogió un puñado de polvos Flu. Gritó alto y claro:

- ¡CASA MALFOY!

* * *

Draco estaba viendo la tele. Se habían comprado ese aparato muggle por capricho de Hermione.

La verdad es que era práctico. Se podía ver de todo: noticias, deportes, dibujos o películas. En ese momento se encontraba viendo una película de un actor francés.

En vez de verla, estaba mirándola. Estaba un poco solo en casa, así que el ruido de la tele le ayudaba a despejarse.

Todo iba normal hasta que oyó una pequeña explosión en la chimenea. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al bolsillo con le fin de coger la varita. Cuando el poco humo se había disipado, pudo ver a su mujer un poco enfadada. Dejémoslo en enfadada.

- DRACO MALFOY – El hombre se acercó a su mujer.

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué vienes a estas horas? – Hermione le miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué por qué vengo? Vengo porque están espiando a mi hija – Draco frunció el ceño al no entender lo que decía su mujer.

- ¿Cómo que la espían? – Asintió.

- Eric acaba de estar en mi sala diciéndome que Grace le había preguntado si alguna vez le habían leído la mente. Sino lo estuviera dudando no le hubiera preguntado. Mi hija llega a ese punto de inteligencia – Draco no contestaba. Intentaba asimilar toda la información, y los gritos de su mujer no ayudaban en absoluto.

* * *

**Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado, y que como recompensa me dejéis ¡¡¡muchos reviews!!!**


	6. El secreto de los Potter

**¡HoLa!**

**Bueno, como ya dije en el anterior capítulo, tardaría un poco en actualizar, pero ¡ya estoy aquí! Capítulo VI, El Secreto de los Potter ¿Qué secreto? ;) En este capítulo veremos a una Hermione… histérica. Estaremos un poco más de tiempo con Hilary y… en fin, muchas cosas más. Al final del todo hay un flashback. De momento es el que más me gusta, a ver qué opináis vosotros. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. A ver si más gente se anima a leer el fic. ¡Nos vemos abajo! Disfrutad de la lectura.**

* * *

**C****APITULO VI: **_EL SECRETO DE LOS POTTER_

El invierno se acercaba. El 20 de Octubre ya había empezado a nevar.

Los jardines de Hogwarts invitaban a los alumnos a patinar sobre el lago o a hacer peleas de bolas de nieve. Pero no a estudiar; para eso ya estaba la biblioteca. Sin embargo, algunos alumnos amantes del frío y "amantes" del estudio hacían los deberes fuera del edificio.

Grace estaba apoyada en un árbol frente al lago. Tenía mucho frío, pero aun así estaba haciendo los deberes. Los hacía, para demostrarles a sus padres de que era capaz de sacar más de cincos en los exámenes. El tema de los estudios todavía no se había disipado, y sus padres seguían mostrándose serenos. Hilary estaba a su lado, con la bufanda de Gryffindor tapándole casi toda la cara.

- Grace¿por qué no nos vamos? Hace un frío que pela – Giró la cara para ver a su amiga, pero ella estaba tan absorta en sus deberes que ni se dio cuenta - ¿Me escuchas?

- Sí, te escucho, pero no hace tanto frío – Hilary abrió los ojos y la rubia siguió a lo suyo.

- Bueno, pues yo lo siento mucho Grace, pero me voy a mi sala común – Su amiga asintió, al mismo tiempo que Hilary le daba un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Grace la vio alejarse y se quedó pensativa mirando al lago y al calamar que se veía de vez en cuando. Se estremeció de frío. Intentó centrarse en sus deberes de Encantamientos.

- A ver, el encantamiento Silenciador…

- Hola – Grace dirigió a la vista hacia el dueño de esa voz. Al no interesarle volvió a lo suyo – Al menos podrías saludarnos.

- Eric, tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Además, te saludo todos los días en casa y ¿pretendes que lo haga también aquí? Vas a hacer que me canse de ti – Respondió con tono irónico. Se fijó en que otra figura lo acompañaba: Jeremy. El chico parecía la sombra de su hermano. Empezaba a molestarle que cada vez que le veía, en vez de saludarla se ponía a contarle lo que había hecho y los problemas que tenía. Le estaba cogiendo manía.

- Bueno, hermanita, me voy, que como tu dices "tengo cosas mejores que hacer" – Ambos sonrieron irónicamente. Se fijó en que Eric le guiñaba un ojo a Jeremy. Se encogió de hombros y continuó con su tarea. Sin embargo, el chico seguía ahí. Levantó la vista y suspiró.

- ¿Quieres algo? – Y, como si le hubiera hecho una amenaza de muerte, el chico comenzó a ponerse blanco y a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo. Grace le miró asustada.

- Verás, G-grace… - Continuaba mirándolo – Como tu ya sabes, y si no lo sabes te lo digo yo, porque a lo mejor por la fecha que es no te has acordado, es…

- Jeremy, céntrate y ves al grano. ¿Ves este montón de deberes? Para mañana tienen que estar hechos, así que por favor, si tienes que decir algo, hazlo ya – El chico asintió con nerviosismo.

- P-pues yo te quería preguntar s-si…

- ¿Sí…?

- GRACE MALFOY¿QUIERES IR AL BAILE CONMIGO? – Grace se tapó la cara con el pergamino. Medio Hogwarts se habría enterado de aquella proposición. Si Jeremy hubiese sido moreno, con los ojos verdes, alto, atlético, simpático y con buen carácter no le hubiera importado. Pero no. Jeremy tenía fama en el colegio de vago, loco, despistado y cobarde. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente y el chico seguía ahí en la misma posición.

- Jeremy, yo… verás ya me lo han pedido – La cara del chico pasó de blanco a más blanco. Parecía como si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua congelada. Sin embargo, no se movió – Jeremy¿me has escuchado?

- Sí, yo… solo estaba… bueno… yo… no baile… - El chico se alejó pronunciando frases y palabras ininteligibles mientras se dirigía a Hogwarts. Grace aun recordaba la preposición de Ewan. Esa misma tarde iban a Hogsmeade. Ella "supuestamente" iba a comprar su vestido para el baile. Pero lo tenía desde ese mismo verano. Su madre se lo había comprado alegando que tenía poca ropa. La muchacha nunca había sido muy fetichista con la ropa: tenía la justa y ya, como su madre cuando era joven. Pero su padre siempre había sido, y seguía siendo, un hombre de marca, siempre bien vestido y con ropa elegante y cara. A Grace le molestaba que su padre se gastara el dinero en ropa y no en otras cosas más importantes como libros o utensilios. Su padre siempre le respondía que tenían suficiente dinero como para comprar ambas cosas. Nunca le gustaba decir que su familia tenía dinero, porque la de Hilary, por ejemplo, era una familia de nivel económico normal y no le gustaba alardear.

Siguió pensando en sus cosas cuando una lechuza se acercaba desde lo lejos. Por un momento sonrió pensando que podría ser una carta de Ewan. Pero¿desde cuando deseaba una carta de ese chico? Alejó esos pensamientos mientras cogía a una lechuza congelada. Se alejó inmediatamente, seguramente a descansar. Abrió la carta y empezó a leer.

_A la atención de Grace Malfoy_

_Señorita Malfoy haga el favor de acudir a mi despacho para aclarar unos cuantos asuntos que le conciernen. _

_Buenos días_

_Profesora Hermione Jane Malfoy_

Grace frunció el ceño: ni su madre firmaba con su nombre entero ni se dirigía a ella nunca como si fuera una alumna cualquiera. Aunque no pudiese evitarlo, seguía siendo su hija dentro de los muros del castillo. Entonces es que había hecho algo malo. Recordó mentalmente lo que había hecho durante el día. Se encogió de hombros. No recordaba haber incumplido ninguna norma, aunque Dumbledore se había vuelto tan estricto con las normas que era difícil que pasaran dos horas sin haber incumplido ninguna. Recogió los libros y los guardó en su mochila. Se puso bien su bufanda Slytherin y empezó su camino hacia Hogwarts, donde le esperaría, seguro, una madre enfadada.

* * *

Estaba de los nervios. Había empezado esa carta tres veces, y en las tres se había equivocado o había soltado una gran cantidad de tinta. No paraba de pensar en su hija. Quizás siempre habían sido demasiado sobre protectores, y ahora estaban demasiado preocupados por una tontería. Eso quería que fuese, una simple tontería. La puerta fue tocada tres veces y de nuevo había soltado más tinta de lo normal. Maldijo por lo bajo y rompió el pergamino en dos.

- Adelante – Hermione dejó el tintero a un lado para que no volviera a manchar otra carta mientras Grace entraba. Dejó la mochila a un lado y se sentó en una de las dos sillas, la más alejada de la chimenea. Carraspeó un poco y empleó su tono más señorial, perfecto para la ocasión.

- ¿Qué querías? O dadas las circunstancias¿Qué quería, profesora Malfoy? – Hermione suspiró mientras su hija le sonreía de manera irónica. Hasta pudo ver un reflejo de Draco en ella.

- No estoy para bromas Grace. Quiero, o mejor dicho, exijo que me digas ahora mismo porque le preguntaste a Eric si habían usado Legilimancia contra él – La muchacha hizo ademán de levantarse, pero su madre continuó con un tono de voz más elevado que denotaba su enfado – Grace, ahora no soy tu madre, ahora soy tu profesora y tu eres mi alumna, así que dime por qué se lo preguntaste.

- Disculpe profesora Malfoy, pero no voy a contestar a esa pregunta porque, simplemente, no creo que sea de su incumbencia – Hermione abrió los ojos estrepitosamente y se levantó de la silla.

- No permito que me hables ni de esa manera ni en ese tono – Se miraron fijamente y ninguna de las dos rompió el contacto visual.

- Si no tiene nada más que decir, me retiro profesora MALFOY. Tengo prisa – Cogió su mochila y se alejó de su madre, haciendo caso omiso a los chillidos.

- ¡Vuelve inmediatamente¡No va a salir del castillo hasta que no me lo digas! – Silencio - ¡Señorita Malfoy, se ha quedado sin excursión a Hogsmeade!! - La cara de Grace cambió rotundamente. Si no iba a Hogsmeade, no quedaba con Ewan. Si no quedaba con Ewan,, no había cita. Si no había cita, no había baile. Giró sobre sus talones adentrándose de nuevo en la sala, esta vez nerviosa.

- No puedes dejarme sin excursión ¡Estoy en quinto! – Hermione sonrió al estilo Malfoy.

- Y yo soy tu profesora y si un alumno desobedece a un profesor, hay que tomar medidas – A Grace se le trababa la boca y no era capaz de gesticular palabra.

- Pero tu no lo entiendes ¡Necesito ir Hogsmeade! – La profesora se cruzó de brazos.

- Pues ahora no – Se le cayó el mundo encima: era la primera vez que su madre le montaba una escenita por una cosa tan simple como no contarle algo. No le iba a decir lo de la Legilimancia, desde luego. Pero tampoco se iba a quedar sin ir a Hogsmeade. Le dirigió una mirada de odio. Hermione pudo hasta notar como los ojos grises se clavaban en los suyos. Parpadeó varias veces. Grace ya se había esfumado de la habitación, pero antes había podido ver un par de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Suspiró y entrecerró la cara en las manos.

- Espero no haber sido muy dura con ella – Eso esperaba, pero ¿Hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar Grace Malfoy?

* * *

Corría por los pasillos. No sabía donde se dirigía, pero necesitaba estar sola y lo más alejada de la gente. Estaba cansada de que todos fueran tan duros con ella. Estaba cansada de que siempre estuviese en segundo lugar para sus padres. Estaba cansada de que le miraran de forma diferente y de que pasaran de ella. Necesitaba… llorar. Necesitaba desahogarse sola. Derramar en lágrimas lo que estaba sufriendo. Lo que estaba sufriendo y nadie era capaz de ver. Paró en seco, se acercó a la pared, se apoyó y se dejó caer. Juntó las rodillas y pasó un brazo por ellas. No le importaba si le veían. No le importaba lo que dijeran.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que sintió una presencia su lado. No levantó la mirada. Fuera quien fuese la abrazó y la acunó. Grace respondió al abrazo, derramando más lágrimas. Por un momento se sintió débil. Débil no era una palabra que entraba en el vocabulario Malfoy. Pero aquella vez no se sentía Malfoy.

Aquella vez se sentía… Granger.

Levantó la mirada y se topó con un par de ojos marrones que la miraban con ternura.

- ¿Estás mejor?

Asintió suavemente mientras Cameron continuaba meciéndola y diciendo palabras para que se tranquilizara. De pronto Grace se levantó poco a poco con ayuda de la muchacha.

- Gracias, y siento que hayas visto este numerito – Cameron sonrió.

- No te preocupes, todos necesitamos desahogarnos de vez en cuando.

- Menos mal que mi padre no me ha visto así. No es propio de un Malfoy.

- Se te ve fuerte, pero todos tenemos algo de debilidad – Grace intentó asimilar esas palabras. Eso era lo que le pasaba a ella. Siempre mostraba una fría coraza, pero dentro tenía un corazón dulce. Quién lo diría - Y ¿qué te ha pasado? Si no quieres contármelo no me importa.

- Solo puedo decirte que me he quedado sin visita a Hogsmeade esta tarde – Se encogió de hombros – Una pequeña riña con mi madre.

- Pero, por lo que veo iba a pasar algo importante en esa visita ¿no? – Grace asintió ante la perspicacia de la muchacha – Así que no puedes ir a Hogsmeade.

- No, me lo ha prohibido. Tendré que pasarme la tarde sola en la biblioteca – Cameron sonrió.

- Pero eso tiene fácil solución – Grace frunció el ceño - ¿No conoces el secreto de los Potter?

* * *

Tan solo había ido a la sala común de Gryffindor una vez. Y ahí se encontraba, caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la sala, acompañada de Cameron. Quien le iba a decir que iba a estar al lado de la chica más de dos minutos sin dirigirse una palabra malsonante. De momento, Cameron iba a ayudarla, así que lo mejor era no enfadarla. Le había dicho que tenía un modo de ir a Hogsmeade sin tener que subir a los carruajes. Grace había oído hablar de pasadizos bajo Hogwarts, pero como siempre lo decía Ben o Todd pues nunca les hacía mucho caso. Cosas de los Weasley, pensaba siempre. Se detuvieron ante un retrato de una mujer bastante gorda que vestía con un vestido rosa un poco ajustado. La miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Qué hace una Slytherin en esta zona? – Su voz era muy chillona y molesta.

- Fénix Fortuna – Pronunció Cameron antes de que el retrato se exaltara demasiado y gritara a los cuatro vientos que una Slytherin se encontraba ahí – Tranquila señora Gorda, tan solo voy a prestarle un libro. Saldrá en dos minutos, no se preocupe – Trató de ser lo más amable posible, y ambas sonrieron angelicalmente. La puerta se abrió y las dos chicas entraron silenciosamente.

Grace se había quedado mirando la sala de los leones. Al contrario que la suya, esta era de colores vivos, y había bastante gente estudiando y jugando a las cartas. Sintió calor, y se dio cuenta de que la chimenea estaba encendida. Varias miradas se dirigieron hacia ella y entonces Cameron tiró de su mano para adentrarla en las habitaciones femeninas antes de que alguien se fijara en el escudo de su túnica. Subieron unas escaleras y Grace deseó no encontrarse con su hermano. Llegaron a una puerta donde ponía: 5º CURSO. Se adentraron y Cameron cerró la puerta lanzando un hechizo para que no la abrieran. No había nadie dentro de la habitación, por suerte para ellas. Suspiraron agradeciendo que no las hubieran descubierto.

- Bueno¿y qué es ese tal secreto Potter? – Cameron sonrió y se dirigió a su baúl. Sacó varias túnicas, unos cuantos libros hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

- Aquí está – Le extendió a Grace un viejo pergamino. Esta frunció el ceño.

- ¿Un simple pergamino? – Cameron abrió los ojos.

- Parece que no has oído hablar de él. Me extraña, siendo tu madre Hermione Granger – La rubia estaba más confusa aun. ¿Qué tenía que ver un pergamino con su madre?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – La morena se sentó en la cama, y Grace la acompañó. Cameron cogió el pergamino para que lo viera mejor.

- Verás, esto es un tesoro para los Potter, como una reliquia. No se si habrás oído hablar del Mapa del Merodeador – Grace se sorprendió. Claro que había oído hablar de él, pero su madre le había dicho que no existía de verdad, que era tan solo una "leyenda".

- ¿Y mi madre que pinta ahí?

- Bueno, mi padre me contó que en la época de estudiantes, tu madre lo usaba para encontrar a tu padre. En pocas palabras, se lo robaba a mi padre para verse con el "enemigo" – La rubia asintió, apuntándose en la cabeza que debería de hablar con su madre de ciertos temas. No le sorprendió que Cameron usara el término enemigo para referirse a su padre. Le habían contado miles de veces que cuando eran estudiantes, desde un principio se habían llevado muy mal. Estaban todo el día insultándose y lanzándose miradas de odio, hasta que se enamoraron. Por ello era el enemigo.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer con él¿De qué manera me puede ayudar? – Cameron lo desplegó. El pergamino seguía igual. Alcanzó su varita y la depositó en una de las caras. Después pronunció.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – Después por arte de magia (nunca mejor dicho) empezaron a aparecer trazos en el pergamino. Poco a poco, las líneas se juntaban. Aparecían motitas y cada una llevaba un nombre. Grace aun con la boca abierta, le quitó el pergamino de las manos de Cameron y empezó a mirarlo. Apreciaba zonas como los invernaderos, donde una motita tenía el nombre de Profesor Longbottom. Giró el pergamino y vio otra zona del… castillo. Si, parecía el castillo de Hogwarts. Se veían las escaleras, los pasillos, los alumnos que iban y venían. Desplegó aun más el pergamino y se topó con la sala común de Gryffindor, donde se veían dos nombres: Grace Malfoy y Cameron Potter parados en las habitaciones.

- ¿De donde has sacado esto? – Cameron sonrió orgullosa mientras volvía a coger el pergamino.

- Era de mi abuelo, James Potter y de sus amigos. Se hacían llamar los Merodeadores. Después mis tíos Fred y George lo robaron del despacho de Filch y más tarde se lo dieron a mi padre. Él me lo dio a mí cuando entré en primer curso. Es nuestro pequeño secreto, así que no vayas a delatarme – Grace aun seguía confusa y lo estuvo aun más cuando Cameron se lo extendió.

- ¿Qué…?

- Tú lo necesitas hoy más que yo. Te recuerdo que te está prohibido subir a los carruajes para ir a Hogsmeade, pero no te está prohibido ir por otra zona ¿no?

- ¿Quieres decir que hay pasadizos o algo por el estilo? - Cameron asintió y Grace también al descubrir que si que podría ir a Hogsmeade después de todo.

Quedaban cinco minutos para que los carruajes salieran en dirección a Hogsmeade. Grace había bajado desde la sala de los Leones hasta la puerta principal. Iba a despedirse de Hillary y a que vieran los profesores que no subía a los carros y que se "quedaba" en el castillo. Todos los alumnos que tenían permiso y edad estaban concentrados en el hall. Grace se había reunido con su amiga en una esquina.

- Hilary, si que voy a ir a Hogsmeade pero de otro modo - Hilary frunció el ceño. Que ella subiese solo había una forma de ir a Hogsmeade.

- Pero ¿cómo…? – Grace se puso un dedo en la boca.

- Confía en mí. Nos vemos en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Para todos, yo me quedo en el castillo ¿de acuerdo? – La muchacha asintió y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la multitud. Grace procuró ponerse cerca de su hermano, para que oyera la conversación.

- Como no puedo ir, cómprame algo en sortilegios Weasley o en Honeydukes. Qué pena que no pueda salir - Procuró hablar lo bastante alto como para que su hermano la escuchara. Debería asegurarse de que pensaran que estaba en el castillo, para no levantar sospechas. Le dio un beso a Hilary y esperó a que todos hubieran salido por la puerta para desaparecer, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Cameron. Subió deprisa las escaleras y sacó el mapa del Merodeador.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – El pergamino comenzó a mostrar el mapa de Hogwarts. Pudo ver que la motita de Severus Snape estaba cerca de la estatua que comunicaba con Hogsmeade, así que se sentó en una esquina y esperó a que el profesor se fuera de ahí para comenzar su huida.

* * *

Aquella vieja mansión había sido elegida como su refugio desde que Voldemort había caído en manos de Potter y sus aliados. Desde aquel momento, todos los seguidores del mal habían abandonado el campo de batalla y habían pensado que lo mejor era desaparecer por un tiempo. Durante los siguientes meses, hubo un despliegue de aurores que tenían como fin matar a todos aquellos mortífagos con los que se encontraran. Por ello, los pocos seguidores del Señor Oscuro se habían unido para intentar recuperar el poder mediante fallidas luchas. Hubo un tiempo en el que los ataques de mortífagos eran nulos, por lo que la sociedad maga (y también muggle) había estado a salvo del mal. Por ello había que hacer algo, y rápido.

La idea de reunir a todos los supervivientes había sido obra de Lestrange. Aquella vieja mujer seguía dando cizaña y seguía tramando planes que la convirtieran en la mejor mortífaga de todos los tiempos. Y el mejor plan de todos los tiempos había llegado, y estaba dentro de su cabeza.

Todos los mortífagos se habían reunido en el refugio y esperaban órdenes de la líder.

Bellatrix se adentraba en la habitación lentamente. Todos se giraron para ver a la que los iba a salvar de aquella penosa situación. Se sentó en un sillón y todos callaron a la espera de las órdenes de la vieja. Carraspeó un poco.

- El plan se ejecutará hoy. Lo quiero a mis pies esta misma noche – Ninguno de los presentes dijo ninguna palabra. Todos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Todos menos uno.

- ¿Está segura de que funcionara? – Bella se giró para mirar el rostro de un mortífago. Su más fiel seguidor. Y mientras sonreía de forma diabólica le respondió:

- No lo dudes

* * *

El trayecto no había sido tan complicado. Después de que el profesor Snape había desaparecido de la zona, había comenzado su huída hacia Hogsmeade. El camino era interminable. Cuando se veía una curva y parecía que iba a acabar, aparecía otra recta. Cada dos minutos tenía que invocar un nuevo Lumos. Durante el viaje le había dado tiempo a pensar. Le caería una buena si se enteraban de que estaba allí, y el castigo de sus padres no sería coser y cantar. Más que nada porque estaba incumpliendo unas diez normas y había desobedecido a las órdenes de su madre. Tan solo pensar la reacción de sus padres hacía que se estremeciera.

Después de quince minutos había llegado a la conclusión de que todo era igual. La piedra era misma en todos lados, e incluso había numerado los ladrillos en contadas ocasiones.

Se empezaba a aburrir cuando un intenso dolor apreció en su cabeza que después se extendió a todo su cuerpo. Lo notaba: se estaba quedando sin respiración. Si le pasaba algo, no sabrían donde se encontraba, porque no se lo había dicho a nadie.

Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared y esperar carios minutos a que el dolor cesara. Para su alivio, sabía que estaba cerca del final del pasadizo, porque no hacía tanto frío como al principio. La temperatura había aumentado un par de grados. Continuó caminando más despacio hasta que se topó con unas escaleras que conducían a una puerta, situada a varios metros de altura.

Miró el mapa. Según el pergamino, se encontraba en la puerta del desván de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley. Quizás esa era la razón de por qué inexplicablemente apareciesen objetos de esa tienda en Hogwarts sin que hubiese visita a Hogsmeade.

Como era de saber, la tienda estaría llena de estudiantes de Hogwarts y sobre todo de Weasley's que reconocerían la cabellera rubia y enmarañada de Grace en cualquier lugar. Pero no por algo era hija de Hermione Granger. Había hecho bien en llevarse uno de los inventos Weasley. Ese en cuestión lo había 'pedido prestado' en una de las múltiples muestras que Ben hacía de los inventos de la tienda de su padre. Se trataba del Caramelo Metamorfomago. Su función era cambiar la forma, el aspecto y el color del pelo de quien las tomara. Como si la persona tuviera los poderes de un Metamorfomago durante un tiempo reducido. Resultarían perfectos para esa ocasión. Se tomó uno de color negro y esperó los resultados.

Pronto, el pelo se estaba volviendo liso, lacio y de color negro. No pudo reprimir un grito al ver los cambios. Le llegaba por mitad de la espalda. Deseó que después todo volviera a la normalidad, porque en esos momentos parecía la hija del mismísimo Harry Potter que de Draco Malfoy, y a su padre no le haría mucha gracia.

Se aseguró de recoger el mapa, guardarlo y coger el envoltorio del Caramelo que la había transformado. Una vez lista pensó en qué haría para salir de ahí sin llamar la atención. Pensó que lo mejor era hacerlo rápido y salir de la tienda corriendo, para que no la vieran. Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Primero puso una oreja en la puerta. Silencio. Suspiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Entró corriendo esquivando cajas y objetos de los Weasley. Pasó la tela que comunicaba el desván y la tienda y bajó la cabeza ante la multitud. La tienda no podía estar más llena. Quizás por la cantidad de gente que había, los dependientes no se habían fijado en Grace. Mejor para ella.

Procuró salir de la tienda sin llamar demasiado la atención. Una vez fuera, se puso bien su abrigo y caminó por la espesa nieve hacia la tienda de Madame Malkin, donde Hilary le esperaba.

Encontró la tienda a dos calles de la tienda. Echó un vistazo antes de entrar. Vio a su amiga mirando desinteresadamente algunos vestidos de fiesta. No vio a nadie más, así que entró silenciosamente, como una serpiente. Su amiga se giró para ver quien había entrado, pero solo pudo ver a una muchacha desconocida, con el pelo negro echado hacia delante. Grace se acercó a su amiga y le tocó el hombro.

- Disculpa¿quién er…? – No le dio tiempo a acabar, porque al ver los ojos de la muchacha del pelo negro, sus dudas se habían difundido. Sin duda se trataba de su amiga. Extendió una mano hacia su pelo - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Grace le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz, ya que la dependienta era demasiado chismosa.

- Bueno, han sido planes de última hora. Tranquila, volveré a tener el mismo pelo que siempre – Ambas sonrieron y empezaron a buscar un vestido para Hilary. Seleccionaron unos cuantos y la morena entró a un probador. Grace se sentó en un sillón esperando los cambios de su amiga, sin poder parar de mirar el reloj. 1750 … 1800 … 1810 . Quedaban cincuenta minutos para su cita y su amiga ni siquiera había salido con el primer vestido. Lo peor de todo es que la tienda se estaba llenando de chicas de Hogwarts que buscaban su traje ideal. De vez en cuando alguna le echaba una mirada fulminante. Grace enseguida se tapaba la cara con el pelo. Movió el pie inconscientemente.

- Hilary¿te queda mucho? – Un asentimiento del probador hizo que Grace se pusiera más de los nervios - ¿Cuánto? – Las cortinas del probador se abrieron dejando a una Grace pasmada.

- Ya veo que poco – Hilary rió ante el comentario de su amiga. Se había probado todos los vestidos hasta encontrar el ideal. Y ese era el mejor. Tenía un color lila muy clarito, que hacia que su oscuro pelo destacara. Era palabra de honor. Le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, haciendo que se le vieran unos elegantes zapatos, de color plateado y con un poco de tacón.

- Bueno, se… se que me tengo que hacer un peinado o… o algo – Grace se dio cuenta de por qué se le trababa la boca: media tienda la estaba mirando a ella, y Hilary era demasiado tímida para eso. Pudo ver como una amiga suya de Gryffindor se acercaba a ella para halagarla. Le cogió de una mano para que se diera la vuelta.

- Uauuu Hilary estás preciosa. Vamos a tenerte envidia el día del baile – Hilary sonrió tímidamente: lo último que querría sería llamar la atención. Los ojos de Galia, la amiga de Hilary se posaron, para su mala suerte, en Grace - ¿No nos vas a presentar? – El corazón de Hilary comenzó a latir rápidamente: claro que no las iba a presentar. No le iba a decir mira es Grace Malfoy, la hija de la profesora Malfoy, que se ha escapado de Hogwarts para poder venir aquí y quedar con Ewan Carlsen. No. Definitivamente no. Su cerebro reaccionó al instante. Su rostro cambió.

- Claro, qué tonta soy – Grace la miraba fulminante. No se le ocurriría delatarla - Galia, te presento a… Dianna – La nueva Dianna tuvo que posar con su mejor sonrisa y levantarse para darle dos besos a la amiga de Hilary.

- Dianna… no me suena haberte visto por Hogwarts. Dime¿de qué casa eres? – Grace respondió rápidamente: una casa modesta, en la que nunca había conflictos y que la gente no solía destacar demasiado.

- Voy a Hufflepuff, a cuarto – Galia se quedó con las ganas de saber más de la sospechosa amiga de Hilary, pero sus amigas le pidieron atención desde la otra punta de la tienda. Antes de marcharse, miró de arriba abajo a Grace. Se paró en sus ojos.

- Tus ojos… me res-

- A mí también me gustan, son iguales que los de mi madre – Si se daba cuenta de quienes eran los propietarios de los ojos… adiós mentira. Levantó un poco el cuello – Creo que tus amigas te buscan – Galia asintió.

- Así es. Encantada y nos vemos en Hogwarts – Grace no pudo respirar tranquila hasta que vio a Galia lejos de ella. Suspiró y se sentó precipitadamente en el sillón. Hilary se acercó a ella.

- Has hecho bien en mentir – Hilary asintió.

- Tenía que inventame algo, esa chica lo sabe todo, y es un tanto… problemática – Grace miró el reloj: 18.50. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza: iba a llegar tarde. Ir a las Tres Escobas no le llevaría tan solo diez minutos. Aparte de que estaba lejos, la nieve no le permitiría correr. Se levantó de inmediato.

- Dios Hilary llego tarde a… bueno, tu ya sabes qué. Cómprate ese vestido y nos vemos en Hogwarts – La risa invadió a la morena - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Que qué pasa? Ni en broma me compro este vestido – Grace frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y por qué no? Te queda genial - Hilary tocó el vestido inconscientemente, buscando la etiqueta. La puso bien y leyó.

- Porque vale la friolera de… - bajó el tono de voz hasta ser imperceptible – 175 galeones. Esta claro que ni mi traje de boda valdrá eso. Pero bueno, da igual. A lo mejor mi madre me compra uno o… yo qué se, ya se me ocurrirá algo – Grace suspiró. No podía dejar la oportunidad de que su amiga se luciese y mostrase su parte más… femenina, pero hasta ella sabía que 175 galeones eran muchos galeones para ella… pero no para sus padres.

- Te voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer, y no me vas a decir que no. Mi madre ha venido varias veces aquí así que tiene que tener una cuenta… - Hilary negó con la cabeza.

- No voy a hacer lo que estás pensando.

- Sí que lo vas a hacer. Vas a ir ahí y le vas a decir a la dependienta que lo anote en la cuenta de Hermione Malfoy. Cuando mi madre me pregunte le diré que… era un traje para mí.

- ¡Grace! Son 175 galeones. No puedo quitarle a tu familia 175 galeones por un trozo de tela – Grace puso sus manos en su cintura. No podía decirle que ese dinero era insignificante para su padre.

- Hilary, ambas sabemos que estás deseando ponerte ese vestido. Por cierto¿quién es tu pareja? – Los colores invadieron las mejillas de su amiga.

- Pues… es… Jeremy, el amigo de tu hermano Eric - Se asombró. Se asombró porque pensaba que el chico iba a estar todo el santo mes pidiéndole invitarla al baile. Parecía que el chaval había sentado ya su cabeza… o que se lo había pedido a la inocente Hilary para poder estar cerca de ella. Bueno, lo cierto era que no le iba a quitar la ilusión a su amiga.

- Vaya, pues se va a enterar ese estupi… estupendo chico de quien es Hilary Ryan – Sonrieron - Y ahora sí que me tengo que ir. No quiero que se vaya Ewan – Grace se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes dejarle un punto claro a su amiga. - ¡Déjalo en la cuenta! – Y mientras Hilary le mandaba un beso en el aire, no lo pudo evitar.

- ¡Que sepas que te quiero!

* * *

Tenía en frente un montón de papeles.

Un nuevo candidato para el puesto de golpeador había aparecido, un tal George Lewis. Desde que el viejo Philip Jones se había jubilado y había dejado una maravillosa plaza para ser buscador de los Appleby Arrows, centenares de jóvenes habían presentado su currículum y sus esfuerzos para conseguir ser la nueva estrella del equipo.

Draco pasó al siguiente currículum: Justin Finch-Fletchley. No pudo reprimir una carcajada. Si creía que le iba a dar el puesto a un cuarentón, orgulloso y que encima había intentado cortejar a su mujer, lo tenía claro. Sin embargo, leyó un poco de su extenso currículum.

Según este, Justin estaba casado, había jugado con los Chudley Cannons, y lo mejor de todo: tenía 35 años. No pudo reprimir otra sonora carcajada. Hasta un par de lágrimas aparecían por los ojos.

- Justin, Justin, siempre has sido un inépto, pero ahora te has lucido – Sin más dilación, cogió el fajo de hojas y con sus propias manos las rompió por la mitad y las tiró a la papelera. Aun recordaba cuando intentó salir con Hermione un par de ocasiones. Lo único que recibió de Draco fue un buen puñetazo en la nariz, y encima no le dio razones. No se las merecía.

**FLASHBACK**

_- Repite eso – Draco estaba furioso, y la actitud de Hermione no ayudaba en aquella situación. Estaba paseándose por la biblioteca cogiendo un libro de aquí, otro de allá, mientras un Draco cabreado le seguía echando humo por las orejas._

_- Pues que ayer Justin me pidió que fuera al baile con él y yo le dije que sí, tampoco es para tanto – Draco estaba a punto de explotar._

_- ¿No se te ocurrió consultármelo¿O esperar a que te lo pidiera yo? – Hermione se dio la vuelta, quedándose cara a cara con el rubio. Dejó los libros en una estantería y puso las manos en su cintura. Empezó a hablar golpeando el pecho de Draco con el dedo índice._

_- Entonces, tu idea es que el día del baile aparezcamos de la mano, nos pongamos a bailar mientras Harry y Ron cogen dos pares de cuchillos para clavártelos en el corazón. Menuda idea has tenido, Draco Malfoy. Cuanto has tardado en desarrollarla¿dos segundos? – Draco reflexionó. En parte, la morena tenía razón. _

_- Vale, es poco probable que vayamos al baile juntos – Hermione le miró fijamente – de acuerdo, es IMPOSIBLE que vayamos como pareja al baile, pero tampoco te tienes que echar al cuello del primero que te lo pida – Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron estrepitosamente. Se apartó instintivamente de Draco._

_- ¿Estás diciendo que soy una cualquiera¿Que me pongo en una esquina y me llevo al primero que pasa? Me parece que esta conversación ha terminado – Hermione recogió los libros y se fue, no sin antes mirar a Draco con un odio propio de un Slytherin. El chico apretó los puños y los golpeó contra la pared. Se había equivocado. Lo admitía. De vez en cuando, su orgullo y sus celos se unían y hacían que el carácter del rubio cambiara. Aquella vez se había pasado. Se dio la vuelta siguiendo los pasos de la castaña. La encontró a punto de salir de la biblioteca. Cogió su brazo y tiró de ella hasta encontrar un sitio poco visible para los estudiantes._

_- Déjame – Draco cogió el rostro de la morena, haciendo que le mirara y pudiendo observar como lágrimas salían de sus ojos a borbotones. Se le encogió el corazón, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla. La chica respondió al abrazo como si la vida le fuera en ello._

_- Lo siento, no tenía que haberte hablado así, pero es que Justin es un gilipollas, y no te merece – Incluso pudo sentir como Hermione sonreía ante ese comentario. Se separaron y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos. Draco suspiró – Puedes ir al baile con quien quieras – Hermione negó._

_- No. No voy a ir con alguien, voy a ir sola y así no habrán problemas – Esta vez fue Draco quien negó con la cabeza mientras cogía de los hombros a Hermione._

_- De eso nada. Prefiero que vayas con cara rajada o con la comadreja antes que vayas sola._

_- Te he dicho un millón de veces que no los llames así. Tienen nombres ¿sabes? – Draco bufó. Incluso haría eso con tal de que su chica no se enfadara de nuevo._

_- De acuerdo, y ahora sécate la cara y ve a Runas Antiguas, que llegaras tarde – Pasó su dedo por sus ojos mientras su boca se acercaba para encontrarse con la de la castaña. Se besaron con pasión. Hacía varios días que no se habían visto a solas. Cada vez se les hacía más difícil coincidir en algún lugar. Por eso, cuando podían aprovechaban el momento hasta la saciedad._

_- Draco – El chico no paraba – Llego tarde._

_- Que me entere yo – Un carcajada de la muchacha fue suficiente para que Draco le dejara tranquila. Se esperó hasta que Hermione se fuera por la puerta de la biblioteca, no sin antes dar un beso al aire, que Draco recogió con una mano y acercó a la mejilla._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Hermione, su pequeña Hermione.

Miró en su escritorio buscando su preciada fotografía. Cogió el marco con delicadeza y acarició la foto en la que los personajes se movían frenéticamente. La foto se la hicieron en un viaje a Escocia. En ella, aparecía Hermione, que abrazaba a sus hijos. Por aquel entonces Eric tendría seis años y Grace cinco. Le encantaba la foto porque Grace intentaba quitarle a Eric el helado que le habían comprado. Por eso Hermione intentaba por todas las formas que Grace no propinara un golpe a su hermano. No era una de sus mejores fotografías, pero era graciosa y le recordaba como era de verdad su familia.

Continuó mirándola con melancolía cuando tocaron a la puerta. Reaccionó al instante y puso el marco en su sitio. Carraspeó, pasó una mano por su rubio pelo y se puso bien su chaqueta: un Malfoy siempre tenía que estar elegante.

- Adelante – Una mujer alta y vestida con traje marrón entraba al despacho con un teléfono en la mano.

- Disculpe señor Malfoy, pero ha llamado su madre, Narcisa, y me ha dicho que si tiene algún asunto esta noche, para pasarse por su casa – Draco repasó mentalmente sus quehaceres: no tenía nada que hacer, pero ¿qué quería su madre a esas horas? Podría haberle llamado perfectamente para ir a la Mansión Malfoy por la tarde. Alguna explicación tendría.

- No, no tengo ningún asunto pendiente. Gracias Susan. Ahora la llamo y le digo que si que podré ir – La secretaria sonrió y avanzó dos pasos.

- No hace falta Señor Malfoy – Draco frunció el ceño – Ella me dijo que estaba segura de que no tendría nada que hacer. Por eso me dijo que si a las nueve le parecía bien que fuera, para ir a cenar – Draco se levantó con tranquilidad de la silla, pasmado.

- Pero ¿cómo sabía que…? – Susan lo cortó de inmediato.

- Señor Malfoy, eso se llama instinto maternal.

* * *

**No os quejaréis ¿eh? Buen capítulo, si señor. Seguro que os estaréis preguntando¿llegará Grace a su cita con Ewan¿Qué querrá Narcisa Malfoy de su hijo a esas horas¿… a quien quiere Bella a sus pies? Pues todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. Muchos besos y ¡¡hasta dentro de una semana y media o antes!!**


	7. Realidad y deseo

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de Orgullo o amor. Capítulo VII, llamado** _Realidad y Deseo_ **(nombre de uno de los libros de Cernuda, a quien estudié ayer XD) En este capítulo se responden a las preguntas que formulé en el anterior. Veremos a Draco en una situación forzada y Grace se enterará de algo sobre su padre que desconocía hasta el momento. Conoceromos a más personajes y... ya me callo, jeje. Estaremos más tiempo con Cameron y Eric, y habrá Grace y Ewan también… :) Espero que os guste el capítulo. ¡¡Nos vemos abajo!!**

**PD: Como música, os aconsejo Reverie de Debussy. Es una canción al piano preciosa. El link para ver un video en youtube es: **http//www.youtube. com/watch?v 6LQzBlp93BA&mode related&s earch (sin espacios)

* * *

CAPITULO VII: _REALIDAD Y DESEO_

Había salido a toda prisa de la tienda de Madame Malkin. En esos instantes, andaba como podía sobre la espesa nieve para dirigirse a las Tres Escobas, donde le esperaría Ewan... supuestamente. Rezaba para que el chico no se echara atrás.

A pesar del temporal, casi todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts autorizados estaban en Hogsmeade. Incluso había visto a Lindsey que iba acompañada de Hellen, tan solo para que le llevara las bolsas de su compra y para que tuviera alguien con quien contarle sus hazañas o sus desventuras amorosas.

Siguió caminando cuando pasó por al lado de unos chicos de Slytherin. Se hacían llamar los Temerarios, e incluso habían fundado un club en el que solo podían entrar Slytherins, a excepción de su hermano. Quizás por ser hijo de quien era, Draco Malfoy el gran príncipe de las serpientes, habían echo esa excepción con Eric y se lo habían propuesto tiempo atrás. Para alivio de todos, había rechazado la petición.

Intento pasar con la cabeza lo más agachada posible, pero uno de los chicos vio el destello de sus ojos. Se acercó altivamente y Grace aceleró el paso, temiéndose lo peor. El muchacho se puso enfrente de la chica, cortándole el paso.

- Vaya vaya¿qué tenemos aquí? Si es la pequeña Malfoy – Lo último que quería Grace era meterse en problemas. Intento escabullirse yéndose por uno de los lados del chico, pero este le tapó el camino de nuevo.

- Déjame, Berman - El chico esbozó una sarcástica sonrisa. Extendió un brazo hasta tocar su pelo negro. La chica se apartó instintivamente.

- Así que te has cansado del rollito Malfoy y estás probando con el de Potter. Interesante, aunque mejor para todos, así no tendremos que ver tu cara cada vez que nos levantamos en la sala común – Grace entrecerró los ojos. No le afectaba lo que dijera. Estaba tan acostumbrada que los comentarios ofensivos le entraban por una oreja y le salían por la otra. No iba a perder el control.

- También será mejor para mí, no creas que me hace mucha gracia encontraros cada mañana – La cara de Berman se enrojeció: nadie le insultaba, y menos una pequeña mestiza. Dirigió una mano a su bolsillo y sacó su varita. Inmediatamente después, la punta de ésta estaba tocando el suave cuello de Grace, que le miraba con odio. No rompieron el contacto visual.

- Nadie ¿me has escuchado? Nadie nos insulta y sale inmune – Grace le miró sarcástica. Tampoco nadie le agredía a ella y no salía mal parado.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer¿Pegarme? O¿ir a contárselo a un profesor? – Procuró usar una voz angelical. Después de su comentario podía hasta escuchar como los amigotes de Berman crujían los nudillos.

- No te conviene hacernos enfadar. Tenemos cierta información que te incumbe – Grace frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué información? – Una risa por parte de los Slytherin fue la respuesta. Los miró con más odio aun.

- Cierta información sobre tu padre - Grace analizó esas palabras: lo sabía todo sobre su padre, por algo lo era. ¿Qué podían saber ellos?

- ¿Qué clase de información? – Berman se cruzó de hombros y se quedó enfrente de ella. Agacho un poco la cabeza hasta llegar al oído de la rubia, con tranquilidad. Esta tembló ligeramente.

- Ninguna Slyherin amiga de Gryffindor's y de esa panda de... mocosos de color pelirrojo tiene derecho a saberlo – Grace tembló, pero ahora de ira. Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos. A ella podían insultarla, porque estaba enfrente de ellos y se podía defender, pero no a sus amigos. Por algo lo eran, y estaba muy orgullosa de ellos, fueran sangre limpia, sucia o mestiza. Odiaba que la gente hablara de otras personas a sus espaldas.

- No te atrevas a insultarles, no sabes nada de ellos – Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Berman.

- Después de lo que hizo tu padre, es lógico que te juntaras con esa… escoria. Pero tú, al contrario que él, no eres digna de ser Slytherin: sangre sucia corre por tus venas – Grace apretó los puños. Se estaba enfadando y mucho.

- Mira, lo que hiciera mi padre o lo que dejara de hacer yo ya lo se, y tu no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida - Dio media vuelta y prosiguió su camino hacia Tres Escobas. Paró en seco al oír la voz de Berman.

- Llamas padre a alguien del cual no conoces ni la mitad de su vida - Giró despacio sobre sus talones para encontrarse con la cara del chico a lo lejos. No entendía nada. ¿Qué tenía que saber que no supiese ya? - Te voy a dar una pista – Grace se acercó lentamente, un poco asustadiza. Ese chico tenía una información que ella no sabía. Estaba haciendo mal al seguirle el juego, pero necesitaba saber si le estaba mintiendo o si por le contrario era cierto - En el año 1997 seguidores de Quien Tu Sabes entraron en el castillo de Hogwarts una noche y mataron a una veintena de alumnos en señal de venganza del Señor Oscuro. Murieron numerosos mortífagos, pero uno, tan solo uno, fue quien hizo posible que todos los demás entraran en el castillo – Esperó a ver la reacción de la chica, que no tardó en aparecer. - Ha sido un placer hablar contigo – Vio como se alejaba. Vio como levantaba una mano a modo de despido. Vio como vocalizaba algo. No llegó a entenderlo. No estaba consciente. Tan solo una temblorosa mano ascendía por su cuerpo para tapar su boca.

- No… no es cierto – Anduvo varios pasos hasta visualizar al chico de nuevo - ¡NO ES CIERTO! – Y con un sonido inaudible logró pronunciar – No… – Mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y se tapaba la cara con ambas manos para derramar lágrimas por una verdad que no merecía que hubiese salido a la luz.

* * *

Todavía estaba extrañado de que su madre le hubiese llamado tan tarde. No había tenido más remedio que coger el coche para ir a la Mansión Malfoy antes que se le hiciera demasiado tarde. Vivir con Hermione había hecho que se familiarizara con cosas muy muggles, como el coche. Estaba claro de que la escoba o aparecerse resultaría mucho más rápido y eficaz, pero desde que se habían comprado ese Mercedes, le encantaba ir en coche a todas partes. Era una sensación emocionante, pero tenía que tener los cinco sentidos en alerta a la hora de conducir. 

Giró a la izquierda al asegurarse de que estaba en la calle correcta. Cuando Lucius se fue, Draco pensó que lo mejor para su madre sería vivir en una casa más pequeña y modesta. Por ello le había comprado otra mansión más adecuada a ella y más reducida en un pequeño barrio mago, a las afueras de la ciudad. La Gran Mansión Malfoy era donde actualmente vivían Draco, Hermione, Eric y Grace, aunque no tenía nada que ver con la Mansión donde él se había criado, ya que la habían reformado por completo, quitando cualquier signo de magia oscura.

Frenó al ver el número 12 en una de las casas. Quitó las llaves y tras darse unos últimos retoques, salió del coche adentrándose en la fría noche. Cuando tan solo había caminado unos pasos escucho una voz detrás suya. Con una mano en la varita se giró sigilosamente para encontrarse con la cara de una anciana con el pelo blanco que le miraba con la boca abierta y enseñando sus amarillos dientes.

- ¡DRACO! – El rubio sonrió tímidamente al encontrarse con una vieja amiga de su madre. Hizo un gesto para que bajara el tono de la voz. Si continuara así despertaría a todo el vecindario.

- Buenas noches… señora Saffly – dijo con dificultades Draco ya que la mujer le estaba abrazando efusivamente dejándolo casi blanco - ¿Cómo… cómo se encuentra?

- ¡Oh, muy bien, perfectamente jovencito! – Respondió la señora Saffly con un tono agudo y molesto que hizo que Draco se tapara descaradamente una de las orejas.

- Me alegro, señora Saffly – Teodora cada vez sonreía más – Voy a… - La mujer cada vez se acercaba más a él, por lo que pudo deducir que no oía muy bien -¡Voy a visitar a mi madre, Narcisa! – La mujer pareció entender.

- Oh ¿tú también vas a la fiesta? – Draco frunció el ceño: que él supiese no había ninguna fiesta convocada para ese día.

- ¿Qué fiesta Teodora? – La anciana hizo un gesto para que Draco se acercara, como si lo que fuera a decirle fuera un secreto.

- No quiero ser cotilla, pero hace un par de horas entró mucha gente a la casa de tu madre. ¡Podrías haberle dicho que me invitara! – Draco sonrió aun sin comprender. A lo mejor la mujer se lo había inventado. Últimamente no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, así que pensó que lo mejor era seguirle el juego.

- Veré la fiesta que ha hecho mi madre, y si eso vengo y la invito – Esto dejó a la anciana muy contenta. Cogió el rostro de Draco y le estampó un beso en su mejilla derecha, dejándole una buena marca de pintalabios rojo que no tardó en desaparecer con un sencillo hechizo. La mujer se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las puertas de su casa, no sin antes enseñarle una de sus mejores sonrisas. Draco levantó una mano a modo de despedida - ¡Buenas noches Señora Saffly¡Ha sido un placer hablar con usted!

* * *

Ojala fuera más fuerte. Ojala no le hubiese afectado tanto esa noticia. Se sentía débil. Se sentía sola. Nunca hubiera sospechado de su padre hasta ese punto. Nunca le hubiese visto capaz de hacer una cosa así. Para ella, su padre era un modelo a seguir. Todo lo que él había hecho en su vida era digno. Había sido un hombre valiente. Había amado y había conseguido a su amada a pesar de los problemas, la distancia y los inconvenientes. Había luchado para tener un trabajo, para darle lo mejor a sus hijos, para darle lo mejor a ella. Y sin embargo, unas simples palabras habían esfumado esa idea que tenía sobre su padre en pocos segundos. No podía haber sido él, pero Berman estaba demasiado convencido como para que fuera una mentira. 

Se levantó despacio del frío suelo y se pasó una mano por su cara mojada por las lágrimas, con intención de secársela. Pero no podía. Cada vez que lo recordaba lloraba más y más. Aquello no podía ser posible. De repente tuvo miedo de pensar en su padre. ¿Había sido seguidor de Voldemort¿Había luchado con él¿Había sido… era mortífago?

No quiso pensar más en ello. Le dolía aún más pensar que su padre pudiera ser un seguidor de un hombre que había dudado jamás a la hora de lanzar una maldición imperdonable. Nuevas preguntas aparecían en su mente. Demasiadas. ¿Habría matado su padre a alguien?

La respuesta era no. No lo sabía con seguridad, pero no veía capaz a su padre de matar a alguien. Podría haber sido cruel, malvado en el pasado, podría hasta haber insultado a su madre, a Harry, a Ron, a los Weasley. Podría haber tenido numerosos errores en el pasado, pero no podría haberle quitado la vida a una persona sin razón. De eso estaba convencida.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado sentada en la nieve. Tenía las piernas congeladas. Sabía que Ewan le estaría esperando en algún lugar del pueblo. De pronto recordó: Tres Escobas. La verdad, no le apetecía nada ir. Necesitaba aclarar las ideas, sus ideas. Pero había luchado por conseguir esa cita, y aunque su estado de ánimo no era el más óptimo para la ocasión, no podía decir que no.

Su cuerpo aun se convulsionaba de vez en cuando, y soltaba alguna lágrima. Se encontró en la puerta del bar. Aunque solo había echado un vistazo por la ventana, daba la sensación de que no cabía ni un gato en las Tres Escobas. Se notaba que todos buscaban algo calentito para no pasar frío. Por lo menos su pelo continuaba negro. Suspiró y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que sintió fue mucho calor. Muchísimo. Tal vez fuera estaría hasta mejor. Esa idea pasó por su mente como un rayo y se desvaneció igual de rápido cuando vio a un joven que estaba al final de la estancia que le saludaba con una mano.

Sonrió.

A lo mejor la tarde no iba a ser tan mala… a lo mejor.

* * *

Tenía frío 

Por una vez en su vida tenía frío.

Y lo peor era que cada vez que se acercaba a la puerta de la casa de su madre tenía más. Aquello le parecía demasiado extraño. No era posible que la señora Saffly tuviera razón. No había tal fiesta, pero según la anciana descabellada, había entrado gente, y eso era lo que más le inquietaba de toda la situación.

Dirigió la mano hacia la varita consciente de que las cosas podían ser peor de lo que pensaba. Incluso puso alguno de los hechizos más directos en mente por si acaso. Subió los escalones principales, procurando hacer poco ruido con sus zapatos de Tucci. En ese momento anhelaba las deportivas.

Cuando ya se encontraba delante de la puerta principal, miró a través de los cristales con sus ojos grisáceos en tensión. No veía ni una luz encendida, cosa un poco rara, ya que a su madre le gustaba que las habitaciones tuvieran gran iluminación, hasta de noche.

Giró el pomo de la puerta, pero entonces notó algo raro: no necesitó girar el pomo para abrir la puerta… ya que estaba abierta. Tragó saliva, al mismo tiempo que daba los primeros pasos en el hall. Dudó en ir a avisar a miembros de la Orden.

Sabía muy bien quien estaba allí. No era necesario ser gran mago para averiguarlo mediante pequeñas pistas. Pensó que ya era demasiado tarde para ir a avisar a alguien, así que siguió andando cautelosamente hasta llegar al salón, donde antes de mirar ya estaba apuntando con la varita. No había movido ni un solo músculo, y sin embargo, su presencia era bastante evidente para cierta persona que se encontraba sentada en un sillón a mitad del comedor. Los ojos de Draco no parpadearon cuando la figura se levantó con tranquilidad. La respiración del rubio era muy agitada. El pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente. Previos segundos después, el ente habló con voz cansada.

- Pensé que vendrías antes. Parece que tus aptitudes como mortífago se han ido desvaneciendo poco a poco – La voz de Draco sonó serena cuando le contestó.

Yo nunca fui mortífago – Una suave risa fue la respuesta. La figura continuó moviéndose por la habitación hasta que decidió girarse para encontrarse cara a cara con su contrincante. Draco ahogó un grito cuando reconoció a la mujer.

- Ni tu mismo puedes negarlo.

* * *

- ¡Eric! – Malfoy rodeó la cabeza para encontrar a la dueña de la voz. La tienda de los Weasley estaba a rebosar y casi no podía girar el cuerpo, pero estaba casi seguro de que era Cameron quien le buscaba. 

- ¡Ahora salgo! – Se dirigió como pudo a la caja donde estaba Fred que se cogía de los pelos porque no podía atender a tanta gente. Buscó una forma de ahorrar tiempo. Cogió los sortilegios que había comprado y los alzó con una mano - ¡Fred, pónmelo en la cuenta!

- ¡Vale, pero llevas dos semanas sin pagarme¡No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente, Malfoy! – Eric rió mientras salía a duras penas de la tienda, donde una acalorada Cameron esperaba.

- Fred y George van a tener que hacer otra tienda: medio colegio esta dentro de un espacio más pequeño la habitación de Hogwarts – Ambos rieron mientras se dirigían calle abajo.

- Bueno¿Dónde te apetece ir? – inquirió Eric, para pasar más tiempo con la morena. Esta puso cara pensativa.

- Pues… a pasear

- ¿Pero no sería mejor ir a las Tres Escobas? – Cameron negó rotundamente.

- No. Siempre que venimos a Hogsmeade nos tiramos toda la tarde en las Tres Escobas – concluyó Potter poniendo un punto a su favor. Se cruzó de brazos.

- Pero si hace un frío que pela. Estoy seguro de que te estás congelando – dijo Eric mientras se abrazaba cariñosamente a su "amiga". Esta disfruto del contacto hasta que puso su mente a trabajar de nuevo. Se separó de él bruscamente.

- No tengo frío, y no pienso ir a las Tres Escobas – Eric se quedó interrogante ante la postura de la muchacha.

- Pero…

- No hay peros que valgan Malfoy. No vamos a ir y punto – Eric resopló y entendió que lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse para no empeorar las cosas. Si quería pasar una tarde con Cameron no tenía que hacerla rabiar, y, por supuesto, hacer lo que ella quisiese.

Pero lo que no sabía Eric, es que la morena deseaba al igual que él ir a las Tres Escobas, sentarse en una mullida silla y tomarse un chocolate para calentar su cuerpo. Y desde luego, Cameron estaba segura de que Eric ni siquiera lo intuía. La cara de Grace atravesó su mente. Maldijo por lo bajo. Si estaba en esa situación era por ella.

**FLASHBACK**

_- De acuerdo, entonces tomaré este pasadizo para llegar a Sortilegios Weasley – dijo Grace señalando una especie de entramado de curvas que había en una esquina del mapa. Cameron asintió. _

_- Bueno, pues entonces está todo resuelto – Grace, ahora más feliz que nunca, no pudo evitar abrazar a Cameron. Podría ser que le cayera mal, que pareciese desagradable, que coqueteara con su hermano, pero le había sacado de una gorda y tenía que estar agradecida._

_Cuando Grace iba deshacer el hechizo que las había mantenido encerradas en la habitación, un pensamiento apareció en su mente._

_- Oh, mierda – Cameron se acercó a la muchacha. Incluso pudo ver en su rostro que toda la felicidad que habría logrado para Grace en esos diez escasos minutos había desaparecido de repente._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Grace puso las manos en la cintura mientras miraba a Cameron._

_- Mi hermano._

_- ¿Qué pasa con tu hermano? – Grace resopló._

_- Pues que mi madre le habrá dicho a Eric que me vigile para que no vaya a Hogsmeade. Y si voy en un pasadizo y no me ve en los carruajes y de repente aparezco en el pueblo y para colmo al lado de Ewan, correrá a decírselo a mis padres, y eso supondrá un nuevo castigo – Exclamó Grace finalizando con un grito de desesperación. Cameron se acercó y la cogió por los hombros._

_- Eso es… un pequeño problemilla, pero tiene solución – La rubia frunció el ceño._

_- Pues como no le de una galleta o algo parecido con una poción para desmayarle, subir a la sala de Menesteres, dejarlo ahí toda la tarde, volver y sacarlo de ahí intentando evitar sus preguntas, no se cómo piensas hacerlo – Cameron no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada._

_- Es mucho más fácil que eso._

_- ¿Y qué piensa hacer, señorita Potter? – preguntó Grace con tono sarcástico._

_- Pues tan solo tengo que pasar toda la tarde con tu hermano y evitar los lugares donde tú vayas a estar con tu cita - dijo la morena como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Grace analizó las palabras. Era… perfecto. Si salía de ese modo, era imposible que su hermano la viera en Hogsmeade. Lentamente, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro._

_- Eso es – dijo en un susurro - ¡ESO ES¡Es perfecto Cameron! – Chillaba la rubia mientras abrazaba a la morena hasta dejarla sin respiración - ¿Harías eso por mí? - Cameron se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que aceptaba._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Después, habían acordado que el mejor sitio para que estuviesen Grace y Ewan a solas era en Las Tres Escobas. También habían barajado la posibilidad de Cabeza de Puerco, pero quedaba poco "romántico" para un encuentro. Así, que lo único que tenía que hacer Cameron era intentar que Eric no entrara al bar. Por ello le había engatusado para que pasara la tarde con ella. Le había costado muy poco, porque sabía que Eric sentía algo por ella, y no negaba sus sentimientos hacia él.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

Si el hecho de que una hija de muggles y un hijo de sangre pura estuviesen juntos había sido un reto para los padres de Eric, una relación entre una Potter y un Malfoy no iba a ser realmente fácil. Por ello, Cameron prefería alejarse un tanto de él y esperar a que las cosas siguieran su curso. Tampoco nunca les había preguntado a sus padres si aceptarían una relación con esas… cualidades. Se quedó pensativa.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Eric mirando directamente a los ojos de Cameron. Esta sonrió tímidamente.

- No, nada. Me había quedado pensativa – Inconscientemente se frotó los brazos con las manos en señal de que se estaba congelando por dentro. Pero no iba a entrar a Tres Escobas donde estaba Grace. Eric se fijó en el movimiento de la chica y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Cameron le miró agradeciendo el gesto.

- ¿Mejor? – La morena asintió mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda del chico.

Cualquiera que les hubiese visto, hubiera pensado que eran una pareja paseándose tranquilamente una tarde fría de Octubre.

* * *

Había entrado a Tres Escobas esquivando a una multitud de gente que estaba pegada a la barra pidiendo más y más cerveza de mantequilla y algún whisky de fuego. Cuando Grace llegó a la mesa solo pudo que respirar tranquila. 

- Siento llegar tarde, pero me había surgido un imprevisto – dijo rápidamente Grace para evitarse las preguntas de Ewan. El muchacho asintió y pasó una mano por su pelo. La chica se dio cuenta de que había una gran taza llena de chocolate caliente.

- Pensé que te gustaría tomar un chocolate – Grace sonrió y miró a la cara del muchacho asintiendo. Apartó los ojos del chico, pero este continuaba mirándola. Grace aun tenía la cara roja y los ojos vidriosos - ¿Te… te ha pasado algo?

- Prefiero que no hagas preguntas. No quiero hablar de eso – La rubia se pasó una mano por su cara al notar que se avecinaba una nueva gota. Ewan al notarlo, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo extendió a la chica.

- Gracias – Continuaron en silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo, ya que no hacían otra cosa que mirarse. Grace dejó la taza en la mesa y volvió a mirar a Ewan. En realidad, el chico era bastante guapo. El pelo castaño resaltaba con sus ojos marrones oscuros. Se quedó mirándolo un buen rato hasta que decidió que era hora de entablar una conversación.

- Bueno, cuéntame algo de ti. Tu familia, de donde eres… tu fecha de cumpleaños – Ewan se acomodó en su silla y comenzó a contar un poco de su vida.

- Pues… para empezar, no tengo familia – Grace frunció el ceño – Verás, mis padres y mi hermana pequeña murieron cuando yo tenía ocho años – No iba a continuar, pero Grace se quedó mirándolo con cara de interés – Sucedió cuando yo estaba en un, digamos, campamento de verano para magos. Me avisaron de la noticia el tercer día: unos muggles entraron en mi casa y les dispararon con una pistola. Desde ese momento me fui a vivir a un orfanato, ya que mis abuelos no querían hacerse cargo de mí – Concluyó Ewan con un tono más débil que al principio.

- Vaya… lo siento.

- No tienes que sentirlo. He aprendido a vivir sin ellos – dijo Ewan ante la tristeza de la muchacha – Y del tema de donde vivo, ahora que voy a ser mayor de edad, me comparé un piso o lo alquilaré. Mis padres me dejaron una cantidad de dinero respetable, así que no tengo problemas - Grace se había quedado pasmada con la noticia de que Ewan era… huérfano. Pensó qué pasaría le arrebataran a su madre, a su padre y a Eric. Estaría sola. Siguió inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando un chasquido de dedos la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Grace, no te pongas triste. Hemos venido para divertirnos ¿no? – preguntó el moreno medio eufórico mientras se levantaba de la silla. Le tendió una mano a Grace - ¿Vienes? – La rubia, que ahora era morena por el sortilegio, sonrió mientras le daba la mano para salir fuera del local.

* * *

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Draco no había bajado la guardia en ningún momento. Sabía que Bellatrix no se atrevería a ir a la casa de su hermana sola. Sabía que había más mortífagos. Continúo con la varita en alto y con los cinco sentidos en alerta por un posible ataque. La mujer anduvo hacia él. 

- Y pensar que ibas a ser un mortífago ideal antes del ataque de Hogwarts. Pero no. No tuviste agallas de matar a un simple anciano desvanecido con un simple juego de palabras – A Draco le hervía la sangre.

- ¡Yo nunca fui mortífago! – gritó Draco con desesperación. Bellatrix sonrió diabólicamente - ¿Qué haces en esta casa?

- Verás, tengo un par de cosas pendientes que me gustaría aclarar.

- ¿Dónde está mi madre? – exclamó Draco al borde de la desesperación. Sabía muy bien de qué eran capaces los mortífagos, pero tenía la esperanza de que Bellatrix no hubiera sido capaz de agredir o matar a su propia hermana.

- No te preocupes querido sobrinito. No he venido aquí por ella, sino por ti – dijo Bellatrix, murmurando lo último con un deje de intriga. Draco estaba cada vez más confuso. Después de casi quince años sin verse volvía a aparecer. Draco esperaba que no tuviese nada que ver en relación con la última vez que estuvieron en contacto.

**FLASHBACK**

_Aun no entendía por qué tenía que haber ido al juicio. Le importaba lo más mínimo que hubieran hecho una vista con el caso de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero una de las características de los juicios magos era que un pariente cercano tenía que estar presente cuando se juzgara al acusado. Así que no había tenido más remedio que ir, después de haber recibido la carta tres días antes. Se había sentado lo más alejado de la zona donde estaría Bella sentada._

_A su lado se encontraba Hermione, que aunque su voluminosa barriga de ocho meses no le facilitaba mucho los movimientos, había decidido acompañar a su marido para tener, según ella, algo de "apoyo moral". Draco pudo ver como su mujer se encontraba en esos momentos con una mano debajo de la barriga y otra en la espalda respirando rápida y forzosamente._

_- Cariño¿estás bien? – murmuró Draco a su abultada mujer, poniéndole una mano en la frente. La morena asintió mientras continuaba respirando. Draco pudo observar como, a pesar de que era Diciembre y de que estaban en una especie de mazmorra donde hacía bastante frío, Hermione estaba sudando a gota gorda, y eso que llevaba un vestido de manga corta - ¿Quieres agua? – sugirió Draco al ver el estado de su mujer no mejoraba. Sin embargo, Hermione negó – No deberías haber venido, estás enfermando._

_- ¿Cómo que no debería haber venido? – Repuso Hermione ignorando lo último que había dicho su marido – Draco, aunque no sientas aprecio por ella, sigue siendo tu tía, y además, quería acompañarte. Por cierto, le dijiste a Harry que le diera a Eric la toma de las siete un poco antes porque…_

_- Porque había dormido más siesta de lo normal – atajó Draco para tranquilizar a su mujer – Se lo he dicho todo Hermione. Tú también deberías haberte quedado con ellos en vez de venir aquí. Lo último que quiero es que te pase algo._

_La castaña entrecerró los ojos de dolor, pero Draco no lo vio, para su suerte. Hermione cogió la cara de su marido y la acercó a la suya._

_- No me va a pasar nada. Estoy bien, solo algo cansada pero es normal – añadió Hermione finalizando con un corto beso en los labios de Draco._

_De repente, la sala se sumió en silencio. Las luces bajaron de intensidad y una especie de foco alumbró una silla que estaba encarcelada donde una mujer había aparecido. Tenía la cara demacrada. Se podían distinguir los ojos apagados, y el pelo muerto que caía por ambos lados de su cabeza, dándole aspecto de pobreza._

_Empezó el juicio._

_- Hoy, día doce de Diciembre se ha convocado la vista para el juicio de Bellatrix Lestrange, mortífaga seguidora de Quién no Debe Ser Nombrado y autora de numerosos crímenes - comenzó a hablar un hombre, mientras el de al lado apuntaba rápidamente lo que decía._

_Y entonces fue cuando sucedió. Bellatrix se quedó mirando a Draco fijamente. Los ojos marrones de su tía conectaron con los grises suyos. En ese instante no sentía nada. Tampoco oía al Ministro que se suponía que estaba hablando. No apreciaba el olor de la colonia de Hermione que había estrenado esa misma mañana alegando que era demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Se sentía como una piedra incrustada en una pared rodeada por otras._

_Fue más tarde cuando apareció una voz en su cabeza que distinguió al instante._

"_Vuelve…" – sugería la voz_

"_Lo perderás todo… la perderás a ella… acepta antes de que sea demasiado tarde…" – admitía la voz de nuevo._

"_Deberás volver… tu vida por su vida… ¿superarías la muerte de la pequeña Grace? – insistía la voz._

_¿Grace¿Quién era Grace? No conocía a ninguna mujer con ese nombre._

_Poco a poco parecía que volvía a la realidad. Notó el cambio de temperatura. También sintió como si le estuvieran estrujando la mano, pero no podía reaccionar. Continuaba como en estado de shock._

_Varios segundos después, la voz aparecía de nuevo en sus pensamientos, pero ya no hablaba, sino que murmuraba en un tono muy bajito._

"_Ella tendrá que elegir…"_

_Otra voz también le hablaba, pero en esta ocasión le llegaba por el oído._

_- Draco…_

"_Su orgullo será poderoso…"_

_- Draco…_

"_Pero el amor entrará en juego…"_

_- D-Draco_

"_Y lo cambiara todo… todo"_

_Se quedó sin respiración unos segundos. Se llevó una mano a la garganta y carraspeó con fuerza. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo se dio cuenta de que media sala le estaba mirando a él… no, a él no, a Hermione. Miró a su derecha y vio que su mujer era quien le estaba estrujando la mano. No pudo reprimir un grito. Hermione estaba respirando entrecortadamente._

_- Draco… ¡DRACO!_

_- ¡Hermione! – exclamó el rubio al ver a situación en la que se encontraba su mujer._

_- ¡Draco, YA VIENE!_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

En esos momentos no entendía las palabras de la voz, de la voz de Bellatrix. Pero cuando Hermione, después de comprobar que el bebé había sido niña, dijo que le gustaba el nombre de Grace, Draco se quedó a cuadros. No reaccionó. Hermione supuso que la noticia le había dejado un poco trastornado, así que no insistió. Él nunca le contó lo que le pasó en la vista mientras ella estaba empezando a tener contracciones.

- Aun no se como te juntaste con esa… sangre sucia hija de muggles, que lo único que sabe es leer libros y dar hijos de mala sangre – Draco dirigió su varita hacia el cuello de Bella y presionó hasta que un fino hilo de sangre caía por su cuello.

- No te atrevas a insultarla. No delante de mí.

- Deberías preocuparte por toda tu familia, no solo por tu madre y tu "esposa"¿o es que no hay más mujeres en tu vida? – preguntó directamente la mortífaga. Draco no supo qué contestar. No lo entendía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – La mujer se acercó a su sobrino hasta quedar en una escasa distancia de unos centímetros, haciendo que el rubio apartara la varita.

- Te voy a decir por qué estoy aquí. Pero antes, Draco, querido, estás muy tenso – Después de las palabras de la mujer notó su cuerpo en tensión. Más que tensión era presión. No podía mover ni un músculo de cuello para abajo. Maldijo para sí mismo. Había bajado la guardia y Bellatrix lo había aprovechado para hechizarle con un Petrificus Totalus de forma no verbal. Había dejado la cabeza libre para poder hablar, y porque la mujer estaba segura de que Draco no se atrevería a lanzarle un hechizo sin mover la boca, ya que se encontraría con una barrera invisible que rodeaba su cuerpo. La mujer empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor de Draco, tocando su cuerpo con una suave mano – Ahora mucho mejor. Estas si que son condiciones para entablar una conversación. Empezaré desde el principio, y si todo sale como yo tengo previsto, nadie saldrá malherido Draco, tenlo en cuenta.

* * *

- Por cierto¿por qué tienes el pelo negro? – Perguntó con cierto asombro Ewan mientras palpaba el pelo de la que antes era rubia. 

- Pues es una historia muy larga – respondió Grace sonriendo mientras lo recordaba.

- Estoy dispuesto a escucharla – añadió Ewan mientras se miraban mutuamente.

- Verás, mi madre me había prohibido venir a Hogsmeade, así que he tenido que recurrir a otros… métodos para poder venir, y eso incluye el color del pelo – finalizó Grace mientras se tocaba el liso pelo inconscientemente.

- Espero que vuelva a estar como antes. Me gustaba más el rubio – sugirió Ewan. Siguieron caminando hasta que surgió un nuevo problema. Grace pudo ver que su hermano venía hacia ellos por la misma calle junto a Cameron. No tendría que haber salido de Tres Escobas. Sin dudarlo, agarró al moreno de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta llegar a un callejón. Al ver que Ewan no comprendía nada, Grace se llevó un dedo a la boca para que se callara y su hermano no los viera. Esperó a que pasaran de largo. Cuando lo hicieron, Malfoy se llevó una mano al pecho, que latía descontroladamente,

- ¿Qué pasa? – exigió saber Ewan.

- Verás, mi hermano no puede saber que estoy aquí. Entonces le dije a Cameron que si podía quedarse con él toda la tarde mientras nosotros estábamos en Tres Escobas. ¡No deberíamos haber salido! – exclamó Grace aun nerviosa por la situación. Empezó a dar vueltas. Ewan la cogió por los hombros al ver que la rubia no podía calmarse.

- Pero no nos ha visto, y eso es lo que importa – aclaró el chico. Grace asintió a la vez que miraba sus ojos. Se alegró de haber descubierto el dolor que le ocasionaba ver a Ewan a los ojos. Ahora que no ocurría nada, disfrutaba cada vez que lo hacía. Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes. Y, por parte de los dos, se fueron acercando más y más. Sus bocas se iban a juntar. Entonces Grace reaccionó: no iba a tener su primer beso en un físico que no era el suyo y encima en un callejón pordiosero. Muy a su pesar, se separó rápidamente del chico.

- Deberíamos irnos – sugirió la morena mientras salía del callejón seguida por un Ewan que se había quedado asombrado por a actitud de la chica. Se encogió de hombros y siguió a Grace.

* * *

- Por si no lo sabes, todos los aurores de la comunidad mágica te buscan – comentó Draco para intentar controlar la situación. 

- Incluidos tú – El rostro de Draco palideció.

- Yo no soy auror – Respondió el rubio amenazante.

- Pero te juntas con ellos. Eso me sobra para juzgarte – Repuso Bella con cara de odio.

- Aun no me has dicho para que has venido querida tía – Comentó Draco con tono irónico, para que Lestrange no sospechara de que tenía cierto miedo de toda aquella situación.

- Verás, tengo una propuesta – Draco levantó una ceja de forma sugerente – Déjame explicártelo todo antes de que empieces a hacer preguntas. ¿Recuerdas las palabras de aquel doce de diciembre hace quince años?

Draco tembló ligeramente. Claro que las recordaba, lo difícil era olvidarlas. Desde aquella tarde, cada noche la voz volvía a su cabeza, recordándole aquellas palabras una y otra vez.

- Las recuerdo. Todas las noches pienso en ello y todavía intento buscarle un significado coherente – masculló Draco ante la sombría cara de Bellatrix.

- Me alegro. Después de quince años de remordimiento vas a poder averiguar el por qué de mis palabras – aclaró la mujer. Draco estaba más perdido que nunca. Cada vez entendía menos – Como iba diciendo, tengo una propuesta, con dos alternativas – prosiguió Lestrange mientras cogía su varita y hacia aparecer una especie de esfera que se iba dividiendo en dos poco a poco. Draco miró fijamente a una de ellas. Su respiración se aceleró al instante. En la esfera se podía aparecer una calavera verde por cuya boca aparecía una serpiente que movía su cuerpo con frenesí. Su pasado. Un pasado que sin duda le había costado mucho olvidar.

- La Marca… - Murmuró Draco para sí mismo.

- Así es. La Marca Tenebrosa, símbolo del Señor Oscuro, a quien tú rechazaste antaño ¿eh, Draco? Ni siquiera aceptaste a que te marcaran como fiel seguidor – exclamó Bella a la cara de Draco, que la miraba con cierto pavor. Continuó diciendo cosas que Draco ya no escuchaba, ya que se había quedado mirando fijamente la otra esfera. La esfera que desprendía calor, amor, cariño y paz. En ella se podía distinguir la cara de una joven. La cara de su niña, su princesa, su presente y su futuro. La cara de Grace estaba riendo en aquella esfera. Draco sonrió al ver a su hija.

De pronto la esfera desapareció.

- Déjate de melancolías Draco, me da asco - le espetó Bellatrix al rubio, que seguía sin entender qué querían decir aquellas esferas luminosas.

- ¿Qué quieres de Grace? – preguntó directamente Draco a su tía, quien había vuelto a hacer aparecer ambas esferas.

- Parece que nos vamos entendiendo. Quiero hacerte una pregunta. Una pregunta que llevo quince años tramándola, diseñándola ¡organizándola! – Exclamó Bella al borde de la locura – Una pregunta que salió de aquí – señaló su cabeza – y que va a hacer que vuelva al poder, que todos me respeten por mi logro y que a la vez me teman por mi astucia – finalizó Lestrange. Se movió varios metros hasta quedarse en medio de las dos esferas: la Marca Tenebrosa y Grace.

- No… - murmuró Draco al empezar a comprender la situación.

- Y mi pregunta es, Draco Malfoy¿volverías al Lado Oscuro para poder salvar la vida de tu hija?

* * *

" **Draco Malfoy¿volverías al Lado Oscuro para poder salvar la vida de tu hija?"**

**Interesante pregunta ¿verdad? Pues la contestación la sabremos en el próximo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado el momento de Cameron y Eric. También hemos averiguado un poco de la vida de Ewan. **

**Me gustaría mucho que dierais la opinión sobre este fic, ya que me ayudaría a mejorarlo. También me gustaría que me aconsejarais, que me digáis qué os gustaría que saliese, si queréis que escriba algún flash back de alguna escena que os gustaría leer… en fin, vuestra opinión también cuenta. Ahora estoy de exámenes, así que tardaré en subir el capítulo VIII, ya que necesito tiempo para estudiar. Muchos besos. Dadle a GO para mandarme un review ¿ok? ;) **

**SilianMoore**


	8. Vida o muerte

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, ya estoy aquí después de… mucho tiempo xD Vengo con el capítulo VIII. En realidad era más largo, pero como quería actualizar lo he acortado para tener más en el siguiente. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Son poquitos, pero ahí están**

** Vamos a recordar donde nos quedamos…**

_Y mi pregunta es, Draco Malfoy ¿volverías al Lado Oscuro para poder salvar la vida de tu hija?_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII - **_VIDA O MUERTE_

Había pasado varias horas desde que los alumnos habían ido a Hogsmeade. Hermione estaba tranquila porque su hija se había quedado en el castillo. Todavía dudaba si alguien la estaba espiando, y ese temor se había acentuado aun más cuando Grace no le había respondido a su pregunta. Había pensado que lo mejor sería organizar una reunión, por si acaso. Le había parecido un poco precipitado, pero ella estaba insegura. Había enviado la carta a Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna. Sabía que Draco iría seguro. Siempre que se trataba de un problema con sus hijos acudía inmediatamente. El matrimonio Weasley y Potter no sabía si iría.

Se dirigía hacia el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Allí se iba a realizar esa pequeña reunión. El profesor había accedido desde un principio, aunque alegando que no pasaba nada, pero ¿qué podía hacer el viejo Dumbledore ante las suplicas de una madre preocupada?

Se paró ante la gárgola y pronunció alto y claro:

- Caramelos de regaliz

Esperó a que la gárgola se moviera, pero no ocurrió. Volvió a pronunciarlo, pero nada sucedía. Se giró para ver si veía venir a alguien, pero no había nadie en los pasillos. Sacó su varita temiéndose lo peor. Estaba mirando a la pared cuando una mano tocó su hombro. Pegó un gritito y se giró para ver a un muchacho con los ojos verdes.

- Tranquila, creía que mi nuevo corte de pelo me sentaba mejor – Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho al descubrir que solo era Harry. Se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica.

- Lo siento Harry, pero la gárgola no se abría y bueno… me había asustado – Harry sonrió.

- Lo se. Dumbledore me había enviado una nota diciéndome que había cambiado la contraseña. Al parecer unos alumnos la habían descubierto y habían entrado sin permiso – Hermione asintió pensando que tenía que castigar a esos alumnos.

- ¿Y Ginny?

- Tenía trabajo atrasado en el Ministerio. Ha dicho que después le diga detalladamente lo que hemos dicho. ¿Sabes de qué trata la reunión? – Hermione asintió nerviosa.

- Es por Grace.

888888888888888

Al final, la reunión se había quedado reducida a Dumbledore, Hermione y Harry. Ginny estaba en el ministerio, y Ron y Luna habían tenido que ir al hospital a visitar al padre de la rubia, que se encontraba en mal estado. Hermione se había preocupado cuando Draco no había aparecido. Ni siquiera había mandado una lechuza para avisarla de que no podía ir.

Dumbledore estaba sentado en su silla, e invitaba a los dos a comer galletas y a beber té. Aceptaron y Hermione comenzó a hablar precipitadamente.

- Veréis, creo que he ido demasiado deprisa preparando esta reunión, pero estoy preocupada por Grace. Desde siempre ella ha sido muy esquiva, y sobretodo orgullosa, muy orgullosa. Por eso nunca hemos tenido una gran confianza la una con la otra. Y cuando ayer le pregunté por lo de la Legilimancia, no me quiso contestar, y… se me cruzaron los cables y la castigué. No quiero que se meta en problemas.

- Está en mi deber decirle, profesora Malfoy, que tan solo en este colegio el profesor Snape y yo, podemos en cierto modo practicar la Legilimancia. Le aseguro que ninguno de los dos lo hemos usado contra su hija.

- Quizás solo sea casualidad… yo… - Enterró la cara en sus manos. Estaba asustada. No podía perder a Grace.

- Según tengo entendido, profesora Malfoy, ha dejado a la señorita Malfoy sin excursión a Hogsmeade – Hermione asintió. El anciano se levantó muy despacio de su silla, con el semblante serio y el gesto preocupado. Suspiró – Hermione, siento decirle que su hija no se encuentra en estos momentos en el castillo – La morena abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué…? – Dumbledore la hizo callar.

- Verá, tengo un cierto… mecanismo para averiguar donde se encuentran los alumnos. Es un método de seguridad, podríamos decir. Cuando me avisaron de que Grace Malfoy había sido castigada, intenté localizarla para comprobar que en efecto no se había ido. Pero no logré encontrarla – Hermione se había levantado lentamente del sillón.

- Dónde está mi hija – No era una pregunta, ni una sugerencia. Era un advertimiento. Harry intentó tranquilizar a Hermione poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, pero esta se apartó.

- Hermione… - murmuró Harry. Él también estaba preocupado. Era el padrino de Grace y ella era como una hija para él.

- Mira Harry. En estos momentos no se donde está mi hija. Tampoco se donde está mi marido porque no me ha contestado a la carta, y espero que Eric esté en Hogsmeade – exclamó Hermione con nerviosismo.

- Señora Malfoy, temo decirle que su hija ha burlado las normas de seguridad y se ha fugado del castillo – dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad, como si fuera lo más normal. Hermione empezó a maldecir por lo bajo, diciendo cosas como: "esta niña me va a matar algún día" "ya verás como la encuentre". No paraba de dar vueltas a la habitación. Puso sus dedos índices en la cabeza y suspiró hondo varias veces.

- Mire profesor Dumbledore. Yo le tengo mucho afecto y se que es una gran persona y que siempre lleva la razón¡pero es imposible¡Además de que no podía salir, es que lo tenía prohibido¿Qué profesor estaba vigilando los carruajes? Porque supongo que habría un profesor que tendría una lista donde estuvieran apuntados los nombres de los alumnos que sí que pueden ir y los que no pueden hacerlo – dijo Hermione de carrerilla ante un asombrado Dumbledore. De pronto Harry empezó a reír. Si no fuera porque era uno de sus mejores amigos, le habría maldecido en ese mismo instante por reírse de la situación en la que se encontraba.

- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia, Harry? – exclamó furiosa en la cara de su amigo. Sin embargo, Harry continuaba riéndose.

- Cameron – dijo simplemente. Hermione frunció el ceño sin comprender,

- ¿Qué pasa con tu hija? – preguntó extrañada. Harry primero se dirigió al profesor.

- Espero que me disculpe, Dumbledore. Verás, Hermione. Cuando Cameron entró en primero, yo le di el Mapa del Merodeador… y ella se lo debió de prestar a Grace para que pudiera salir del castillo – concluyó Harry esperándose una buena reprimenda de su amiga.

- ¿Qué¡Te aseguro Harry que como le pase algo a mi hija por tu culpa te lanzo un cruciatus en tus propias narices! – Harry se apartó un poco de Hermione. Cuando se enfadaba no era aconsejable situarse muy cerca de la castaña. Hermione dirigió una última mirada a los dos hombres – Bien, como veo que nadie va a hacer nada voy a buscar a mi hija – Salió echa una fiera dando un sonoro portazo pensando en un buen castigo para cuando encontrara a su hija.

88888888888888

Se habían quedado callados desde que Grace había rechazado el beso de Ewan.. Pero ella tenía sus razones, y quizás Ewan no las entendería. Paseaban por una avenida donde había poca gente. Ambos estaban con la cabeza agachada y no habían pronunciado ni una palabra. Ewan daba golpes a las piedras del camino, y Grace se limitaba a ver a las lechuzas que iban y venían por el cielo gris. Ewan intentó entablar una conversación para salir de la incómoda situación. Tartamudeó al principio al no sentirse seguro.

- M-me han dicho que estás en el equipo de Quidditch – Grace asintió

- Juego como buscadora, desde los 11 años. Mi padre… - Calló al haber pronunciado su nombre. Palabras como mortífago, Voldemort y muerte seguían ancladas a ese nombre desde la conversación con Berman. Ewan pareció notarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa con tu padre? – Intentó saber el moreno ante la duda de la rubia.

- P-pues… que está muy orgulloso, solo es eso – Murmuró Grace. Ewan se quedó mirándola. Sabía que le pasaba algo, pero no iba a presionarla para que se lo contara. Quizás… quizás el plan ya estaba en marcha.

8888888888888

- No puedes hacerme elegir entre esas dos propuestas – Bellatrix rió abiertamente. Su voz hizo eco en el salón de la casa. Aun con la sonrisa en la cara logró advertir.

- Draco Draco, no estás en condiciones para pedir nada – Chasqueó los dedos y Draco pudo apreciar como una multitud de sombras aparecían entre los dos. Con su cara aún en tensión por el hechizo de Bella, pudo apreciar unas diez personas que estaban delante suya. Supuso que habría otras quince detrás. Se sintió como un niño al que le van a pegar una paliza. Bella tenía razón: no estaba en condiciones para pedir nada, pero no iba a hacerle aceptar una de las ofertas. Haría cualquier cosa para salvar a su hija, cualquiera que estuviese en su mano y que pudiese hacer. Pero no podría hacerle volver a ser una persona sin corazón, con una vida anclada a la muerte y a los servicios de alguien que no dudaría en matarle por cometer un error. Volvió a mirar a Lestrange – Draco, no tenemos todo el tiempo. Tienes que decidir. Las dos opciones están muy claras: o vuelves con nosotros y perdonamos tu pasado para salvar a tu preciosa hija – añadió con ironía – O… en esta sala hay un total de treinta varitas que estarían dispuestas a lanzarte un hechizo que empieza por Avada y acaba por Kedabra.

- No voy a elegir – masculló Draco. Bellatrix negó con la cabeza.

- Parece que no nos estamos entendiendo Draco. TIENES que elegir – Draco negó haciendo que Bella temblara de ira - ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO!- Draco sonrió con un aire de repelencia aun sabiendo que podía costarle caro, muy caro. Se quedó mirándola, y con un halo de misterio y sensualidad logró decir una palabra que hizo que Lestrange perdiera los estribos.

- No

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bellatrix sacó su varita de debajo de su túnica, y después de sacar a Draco de su estado de petrificación, logró lanzarle un hechizo que provocó a Draco una situación de tormento que ya había experimentado años atrás cuando lo hacía su padre. Pero aquella vez era diferente. Bellatrix estaba tan imbuida por el odio que el efecto fue más devastador que otras veces.

- ¡CRUCIO! – Logró decir mientras los otros mortífagos apuntaban con sus respectivas varitas al cuerpo de Draco que no tardaría en ser sometido a una sesión de tortura y dolor.

88888888888888

Sintió como si le estuvieran oprimiendo el corazón. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho y apretó como si la vida le fuera en ello. No podía respirar. Se estaba ahogando e intentaba dar bocanadas de aire en vano para poder reestablecerse. Dobló sus rodillas y tocaron el frío suelo. Gemía ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. A su lado, un asustado Ewan intentaba ayudarla.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – exclamó el moreno con cara de rabia ante el estado de la muchacha. Ya debía de haber comenzado todo. El plan ya había empezado. No sabía que estaría haciendo Bella, pero Draco no lo estaría pasando mucho mejor. Se levantó del suelo y dejó a Grace tirada en el suelo. Si continuaba así acabaría muriéndose. Pero él no podía hacer nada. Las palabras de Bellatrix habían sido muy claras: tenía que dejar a que Grace muriese. Dio dos pasos atrás intentando alejarse de la criatura que en esos momentos estaba tumbada en el suelo con una mano en la garganta y llorando de dolor. Dio dos pasos más atrás. La cara de Bella pasó como un rayo en su mente, pero se fue enseguida. No. No podía dejar que Grace se fuera de esa forma.

- Ew-ewan… - murmuró débilmente Grace antes de caer inconsciente al frío suelo.

- ¡NO! – Exclamó Ewan acercándose al cuerpo de Grace. No podía irse. No podía dejarle. De pronto su corazón se había ablandado. Un corazón que Bella y los mortios habían sacrificado años en mantenerlo frío, duro, como una coraza. Pero no. El corazón del muchacho se estaba derritiendo por la presencia de esa chica.

Ewan no supo qué hacer. Era cruel ver morir a una persona. Estar ahí y no hacer nada. Ver morir a alguien que no tenía razones para hacerlo. Bueno, una: el deseo de una vieja loca que quería el cadáver ante sus pies.

Dudando un instante, Ewan tomó una decisión, y esperó que fuera la correcta.

Mantuvo su cabeza en sus piernas y suspiró tranquilo cuando apreció que todavía tenía pulso. Era fuerte. Acarició su pelo, que ya había vuelto a su color original, mientras mentalmente preparaba un hechizo para poder ponerla a salvo.

- Aguanta, pequeña – murmuró mientras depositaba un suave beso en la congelada mejilla de una joven que había sido salvada de la muerte.

88888888888888

- ¿Qué dices ahora? – Draco intentó levantarse con una mueca de dolor en su cara. Puso una mano en el suelo, pero resbaló y volvió a caer. Sentía que incluso su cerebro se estaba desintegrando. Abrió un poco los ojos para ver el rostro de la mujer que estaba girando su vida hacia un sentido equivocado.

- No – Un nuevo cruciatus impactó en su cuerpo desde atrás. Gritó de dolor y el sonido desgarró el silencio. Se quedó en posición fetal esperando de nuevo la pregunta de Bellatrix. La mujer avanzó dos pasos y poco a poco se agachó hasta quedar un poco más arriba que Draco. Cogió el rostro del rubio.

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Lestrange mientras miraba a otro mortífago para darla la orden por si Draco respondía con una negación.

- He dicho que NO – Bella clavó sus uñas en el rostro del rubio que volvió a retorcerse de dolor cuando un nuevo cruciatus salió de la boca de uno de los mortífagos. Mientras gritaba y cogía su pelo con las manos con intención de arrancárselo pensó en una opción lejana. Intentó reunir todas las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban y concentrarlas en un mismo lugar. Para lo que quería hacer, eran insuficientes. Entonces recordó lo que le dijo Harry una vez: "Tus propios seres queridos te proporcionan más fuerza que cualquier hechizo". Y así intentó hacer. Mientras Bella continuaba preguntando, intentó evocar los rostros de sus allegados. Miró a Hermione en su mente, que sonreía mientras leía un libro. A Eric, un Malfoy hecho y derecho que se había convertido en un hombre, la viva imagen suya. Y por último, a Grace. Si no hacía nada, los mortífagos la atacarían. Con ese pensamiento y con los recuerdos y fuerzas necesarias, consiguió dejar el salón de la casa de su madre dejando a los mortífagos y a la propia Bellatrix asombrados.

- ¿Dónde está¿DÓNDE? – Gritó Bella al ver que su plan se iba desvaneciendo como el humo.

- S-se ha ido – logró pronunciar uno de los mortífagos. Bellatrix se giró hacia el dueño de la voz y lo cogió por el cuello.

- ¡Ya se que se ha ido, pedazo de idiota¿A QUÉ ESPERÁIS PARA BUSCARLO? – Y con esa última pregunta, todos los presentes desaparecieron dejando a una Bella gritando de desesperación en una casa en la cual habían pasado demasiadas cosas.

88888888888888

No pudo hacer más que algunos ruidos con la boca. Tenía todo su cuerpo como compactado. Tantos cruciatus le habían afectado. Maldijo a Bellatrix y juró que se vengaría. Pero tenía que poner a su hija a salvo. Intentó levantarse, pero no podía. Las pocas fuerzas que le habían quedado las había utilizado para aparecerse en la casa de Potter, que estaba cerca de la casa de Narcisa… tampoco sabía donde se encontraba su madre.

- Ayuda… - logró decir en un débil susurro. Parecía que no había nadie en la casa, pero tenía que irse lo más rápido de allí, o los mortífagos seguirían su pista y le encontrarían, poniendo en peligro la casa de Harry. Rodeó para ver la estancia al completo, hasta que oyó un ruido a uno de los lados. Abrió un poco el ojo derecho y pudo ver a una niña pelirroja que le miraba con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad. Veía un poco borroso todavía, pero pudo distinguir a esa niña.

- Lucie – La niña le miró fijamente y, cuando pareció haberle reconocido, se tapó la cara con una mano y corrió hasta estar al lado de Draco – Lucie… llama a… tu p-padre

- Tío Draco ¿qué te ha pasado? – exclamó Lucie al ver el estado de su padrino. Reaccionó pronto y salió pitando hacia la cocina trayendo consigo un poco de agua y una toalla para limpiarle un poco a Draco las heridas. Pasó la toalla húmeda por la cara del rubio, que suspiró por el contacto con el agua fría. Draco cogió la mano de la pequeña. La tenía que sacar de ahí enseguida, o sino la pondría en peligro. Bella no dudaría en matar a la hija del Gran Harry Potter.

- Lucie… llama a tus… padres – pronunció en voz muy baja, casi inexistente. Lucie parecía nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer.

- P-papá se ha ido a Hogwarts y mamá está en el ministerio – respondió la pelirroja. Draco maldecía a todos los Potter mientras intentaba levantarse por última vez, sin dar resultados. Entonces la pequeña gritó muy fuerte.

- ¡DOBBY! – Un pequeño elfo curvado y vestido con elegantes ropas apareció enfrente de los dos mientras gritaba de asombro al ver el cuerpo de Draco en ese estado.

- ¡Señor¡Necesita ayuda! – exclamó con fuerza y con un sonido agudo. Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de los cuerpos de Lucie y Draco, cosa que puso de los nervios al rubio. Sin poder hacer nada más, logró coger al elfo por el cuello y acercarlo un poco a su cara.

- Ve a… Hogwarts y… trae a P-Potter… - El elfo asintió seguidamente y chasqueó los dedos para desaparecerse del salón, dejando a una Lucie asustada y a un Draco moribundo.

88888888888888

Harry todavía no se había ido de Hogwarts, pero no tardaría, porque habían dejado a Lucie en casa con Dobby, y debería de estar preocupada. Estaba paseando tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando de repente, una figura se le apareció chillando enfrente suya mientras le tiraba al suelo y le estiraba de las ropas. Chillaba como un loco y no entendía nada. Logró distinguir que era un elfo. Un elfo llamado Dooby.

- Señor… ¡entonces!…¡Malfoy!… ¡mortífagos! – Exclamó Dobby en la cara de Harry, que logró reaccionar cuando escuchó las palabras Malfoy y mortífagos juntas. Agarró al elfo por los hombros y consiguió que se tranquilizara.

- ¿Qué pasa con Draco, Dobby? – Preguntó ante la mirada llorosa de Dobby, que le miraba con los ojos rojos y muy abiertos.

- Señor, es una desgracia… han vuelto señor… ¡HAN VUELTO! – Gritó Dobby. Harry lo miró seriamente, un poco asustado.

- ¿Quién ha vuelto¿Qué pasa con Draco?

- Señor, el señor Malfoy está en casa. Le han atacado los mortífagos – aclaró Dobby mientras continuaba diciendo cosas y se mordía las uñas con rapidez. Harry aflojó de los hombros a Dobby y éste desapareció del pasillo. Antes de salir de Hogwarts, Harry murmuró:

- Lucie.

88888888888888

No había tardado ni dos segundos en desaparecer de Hogwarts para ir a su casa, a las afueras de Londres. Se había aparecido en su dormitorio. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras cuando pudo ver que su hija se acercaba corriendo hacia él. Harry la abrazó y acarició su pelirroja cabellera. La niña estaba llorando.

- ¿Dónde está Draco, Lucie? – dijo Harry mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Lucie.

- E-en el salón – Harry le dio un beso en la frente y se apresuró a llegar a la estancia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Draco tendido sobre la alfombra marrón. Sacó su varita inmediatamente y se acercó al cuerpo de Malfoy. Lucie se había quedado en la puerta.

- Cariño¿puedes ir a Dobby y decirle que venga?– Lucie lo miró con preocupación – Se pondrá bien – La niña asintió y desapareció de la puerta. Harry dirigió su mirada al cuerpo de Draco. Este consiguió abrir un poco los ojos.

- Ya… era hora – repuso un débil Draco. Harry lo cogió con furia por los hombros. Draco hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando¿Sabes que has puesto a mi hija en peligro? – La mente de Draco reaccionó rápidamente. Su hija. Seguramente Bellatrix estaría mandando a los mortífagos a que fueran a por ella.

- Grace… búscala – Harry negó. Entonces apareció el elfo de nuevo en sus narices.

- Dobby, necesito que vayas a buscar a Hermione Granger y le digas que se dirija a San Mungo. Draco estará allí en pocos minutos. Ya se lo explicaré todo – El elfo asintió con frenesí mientras volvía a chasquear los dedos para desaparecer dejando una neblina.

- Grace…

- Grace está a salvo. Tenemos que llevarte a San Mungo – Esta vez fue Draco quien negó.

- Está en peligro – Harry suspiró mientras intentaba por algún modo coger el cuerpo de Draco para poder transportarlo al hospital.

- Grace está bien – Draco tembló de ira.

- ¡Los mortífagos la quieren matar! – Harry paró de moverse y miró directamente a los ojos de Draco, mientras este perdía el conocimiento en sus brazos, dejando a Harry en un mar de dudas.

* * *

**Hasta aquí hemos llegado. ¿Qué tal el capítulo¡¡Ya hemos averiguado los propósitos de Ewan!! Mi frase favorita: _- Tranquila, creía que mi nuevo corte de pelo me sentaba mejor _XDD Hemos conocido a la pequeña Lucie. En el próximo capítulo veremos el desenlace de la búsqueda de Draco por los mortífagos y conoceremos a alguien un poco odiado por Hermione. Dejadme opiniones, sugerencias, ruegos, preguntas, etc. ¡Por cierto! Konixa, tendré tu opinión en cuenta. ¡Gracias por todo! Muchos besos**

**SilianMoore**

**PD: He cambiado el método de separación de escenas xD Ahora pongo 8888888... manías**


	9. Miradas del pasado

**¡¡Hola!!**

Aquí estamos otra vez . Os traigo el ¡¡capítulo IX!! Qué ilu. Ahora que hemos acabado el curso (por lo menos yo...) tendré más tiempo para escribir (supongo xD) Bueno, este capítulo me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, porque aparece una historia del pasado que hasta yo misma me sorprendí cuando la estaba escribiendo, pero ha quedado muy bien. Cuando lleguéis al momento clave os daréis cuenta. ¡Nos leemos abajo! ;)

**SilianMo0Re**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX:** MIRADAS DEL PASADO 

Había llevado a Draco a San Mungo lo más rápido posible. Al entrar por urgencias lo habían atendido enseguida. Los médicos no paraban de preguntarle qué había pasado, y él seguía respondiendo que no lo sabía, que se lo había encontrado así. De momento la excusa estaba funcionando, pero cuando descubrieran que lo habían torturado con maldiciones imperdonables, las cosas se pondrían muy feas.

Se encontraba en la sala de espera. Hacía quince minutos que había llegado y todavía no sabía el estado de Malfoy. Miró a su alrededor: tan solo había una mujer que cogía con fuerza su bolso mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo.

Suspiró y se sentó hacia atrás enterrando la cara con sus manos. Draco estaba metido en un lío. Si era verdad lo de los mortífagos, se encontraba en peligro. Recordó las palabras de Draco: Los mortífagos la quieren matar. No sabía si fiarse de las palabras del rubio o no. Si había estado sometido cruciatus, que era lo que parecía, éstos, podían haberle provocado un estado de demencia, y por eso se estaría inventando cosas. Tampoco lo sabía.

Desvió su mirada a la izquierda donde su hija Lucie estaba jugando con una muñeca. La niña le devolvió la mirada y ambos sonrieron. Se acercó a su padre y éste la puso en sus piernas mientras la abrazaba.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tío Draco? – Harry sonrió. Siempre lo hacía cuando oía Tío Draco. Quién lo diría. Miró de nuevo a la niña y le apartó el pelo rojizo de la cara.

- Pues ahora vendrá el medimago y nos lo dirá – Lucie asintió y bajó de las piernas de su padre al mismo tiempo que una cabellera un poco enmarañada entraba por la puerta de la sala de espera. Harry se levantó y fue hacia su amiga que le abrazó en cuanto le vio. Notó que estaba llorando y le acarició el pelo para tranquilizarla. Se separaron. Los ojos de Hermione miraron a los de Harry.

- Por favor, dime que está bien – Harry asintió y la castaña se sentó en la silla más cercana. Suspiró para bajar el ritmo de sus pulsaciones y volvió a mirar a su amigo - ¿Q-Qué ha pasado? Dobby se apareció c-cuando iba a ir a por G-Grace y…

- Se lo mandé yo – Hermione le miró interrogante. Lucie se acercó para abrazar a su tía. Hermione la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- ¿Cómo estás pequeña? – Preguntó Hermione con la voz más serena.

- Bien. Tío Draco se pondrá bien – La castaña asintió y besó a Lucie. La niña se acercó a su padre. Este se agachó para quedar a su altura.

- ¿Por qué no vas a dibujar un poco? – Lucie asintió y se fue a una silla donde tenía sus colores para empezar un nuevo dibujo. Cuando Harry vio que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se sentó en la silla de enfrente para hablar con su amiga – Mira Hermione, no se en qué lío se ha metido Draco, pero ha estado con los mortífagos – La castaña abrió los ojos y su cara se quedó asombrada. Se quitó las lágrimas con el pañuelo de seda.

- ¿Cómo que con los mortífagos¿Qué dices, Harry?

- ¿Sabes algo¿Te ha contado alguna cosa? – Hermione negó rápidamente.

- S-supongo que me lo abría c-contado… no lo se

- Creo que le han atacado – Hermione ahogó un grito y se levantó con rapidez.

- Cómo está... d-dónde – Harry cogió a su amiga de los hombros.

- Aun no ha salido del medimago, pero Draco es fuerte. Ha pasado por cosas peores – Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a su amigo. Harry siguió diciendo cosas para tranquilizar a su amiga. Pero esta seguía en un estado de nerviosismo, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla que descansara un poco. La sentó en una silla y mantuvo su cabeza en su hombro. Hermione rompió el silencio.

- Esto me recuerda a cuando tu y Ron le rompisteis la nariz a Draco en sexto – Harry sonrió. Ron se había puesto una fiera cuando Draco se había acercado en la clase de pociones y le había dejado un papel en la mesa de Hermione. Logró leer el contenido, y… bueno, Draco fue quien pagó las consecuencias. La única diferencia era que en ese momento Harry y Hermione estaban enfadados.

- ¿Encontraste a Grace? – Hermione negó.

- Dobby se apareció entes de que yo pudiera ir a buscarla¿por? – Harry suspiró con preocupación y mantuvo su cuerpo en tensión. Esperaba que lo que hubiese dicho Draco fuera mentira. Hermione notó el cambio de Harry. Se sabía de memoria sus expresiones y diferenciaba cuando algo iba bien y cuando iba mal. Se sentó bien y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa con Grace? – Harry la miró de nuevo, ahora con el gesto prácticamente preocupado. Hermione se asustó - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Verás, cuando encontré a Draco en mi casa, él me dijo antes de desmayarse que los mortífagos querían matar a Grace, no le hice caso porque… - Hermione no le escuchó más. Cogió su bolso y salió corriendo de la sala de espera, ignorando los gritos de Harry. Su hija estaba en peligro. Y por si fuera poco, no estaba protegida en Hogwarts, sino que estaba fuera, en Hogsmeade. Aceleró más el paso y cuando salió del hospital pensó rápidamente en Hogsmeade, dedicando un último pensamiento a Draco.

88888888888888

Cuando un grito desgarró el aire, Ewan supo que los mortífagos habían llegado a Hogsmeade. Entonces era que Draco había rechazado su oferta y que iban a por Grace para matarla. Ewan sabía que las normas de Bellatrix eran claras y concisas, pero aun siendo ella la mortífaga más prestigiosa, él iba a desobedecer sus normas.

Cargó a Grace y la llevó en sus brazos hasta una calle pequeña por donde no pasaba nadie. La protegió con su cuerpo mientras veía pasar a gente calle arriba corriendo. Otros pasaban en dirección contraria, seguramente a ayudar. Tenían que llegar los aurores. A esas alturas, ya se habrían enterado. Esperó varios minutos, pero todavía era peor que al principio. La gente gritaba nombres por la calle, intentando encontrar a las personas que habían perdido. También veía a otras que no sabían donde dirigirse. Otras, sin embargo, estaban sangrando y se alejaban del centro de Hogsmeade poco a poco, como podían.

Acurrucó aún más el cuerpo de Grace contra el suyo. Esperó y esperó, minutos que se le hicieron horas, pero ahí no llegaba nadie. ¿Dónde estaban los aurores? Deberían de haber llegado, sino, los mortífagos harían de Hogsmeade un pueblo sin vida. Ewan no dudaba en que ya habrían matado a varias personas en su intento de encontrar a Grace. Empezaba a tener frío. Deseó que todo terminara, que volviera a la normalidad. Cerró los ojos esperando a que cuando los volviera a abrir, todo hubiese terminado.

Cuando ya no tenía esperanzas, algo surgió. Alguien le estaba zarandeando agresivamente. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y pudo ver a un furioso Eric que no paraba de hablarle a gritos. Reaccionó y lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia su izquierda donde supuestamente tendría que estar Grace… pero no estaba. Se levantó y miró hacia ambos lados ignorando a Eric.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermana? – exclamó con furia Eric. Ewan pudo notar su enfado, pero él también estaba preocupado. Grace estaba a su lado y había desaparecido. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza deseando que ellos no la hubieran encontrado.

- ¿D-Dónde está? – Eric le miró con rabia.

- Mi madre la ha llevado a San Mungo. La encontró a tu lado y se la llevo. ¿Qué ha pasado? – El cerebro de Ewan tuvo que pensar con rapidez. Una excusa, eso era lo que buscaba.

- Cuando vimos que estaba pasando algo en Hogsmeade, nos quedamos aquí esperando a que pasara, eso es todo. ¿Ella está bien? – preguntó con insitencia.

- No lo se, pero aléjate de ella – amenazó Malfoy. Y tal y como había venido, volvió sobre sus pasos dejando a Ewan solo en aquella callejuela. El moreno se apoyó en la pared. Se deslizó sobre ella y abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos. Solo pudo llorar.

88888888888888

Había llegado a Hogwarts como había podido. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Tenía prisa, y mucha. Su hermana estaba en estado crítico en San Mungo, y su madre le había dicho que su padre también estaba en el hospital, aunque Eric aun no sabía por qué. Se paró ente la gárgola, y pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía la contraseña. Gritó ante el pasillo desierto.

- ¡ODIO LAS CONTRASEÑAS¿ME HA OÍDO DUMBLEDORE¡ESTE COLEG…! – De pronto la gárgola se movió y tras varios segundos, el profesor Dumbledore bajó despacio por las escaleras. Eric se sonrojó de vergüenza. Dumbledore sonrió.

- Señor Malfoy… el que haya contraseñas en Hogwarts tiene su por qué – Eric asintió rápidamente. Albus prosiguió – Si ha venido para usar mi chimenea para ir a San Mungo, los polvos Flu se encuentran en al estantería de la derecha. – Dumbledore siguió caminando por el pasillo dejando a Eric más confuso aún. Pero no lo dudo. Subió rápidamente las escaleras que daban paso a la puerta del despacho del director. Se dirigió a la estantería, cogió un buen grapado de polvos Flu y se fue a San Mungo, donde media familia se encontraba en peligro.

88888888888888

Se sentía impotente. Por una vez en su vida hubiera querido dedicarse a la medimagia para ayudar a su hija. Y sólo podía ver… mirar, observar. No podía hacer nada de provecho, y eso le dolía mucho.

Grace había sido aislada, ya que no sabían que le pasaba, y se encontraba en una habitación con una pared de cristal, por donde los médicos solían pasar para mirar si el estado de Grace había cambiado. Pero allí nadie le decía nada, ni de Draco ni de su hija.

Hermione estaba segura de que los médicos ya deberían saber qué habría pasado, pero hacían oídos sordos. Ella tenía una vaga idea, sin sentido, así que estaba esperando a que Draco despertara de su trance para que le contara la verdad.

Dio una vuelta por fuera de la habitación. Muy a su pesar, Hermione tuvo que dejar a su hija para poder ir a ver a Draco. Cruzó los brazos y con el semblante serio, caminó con decisión a la sala de espera, donde empezaban a llegar conocidos.

Se sentó al lado de su hijo, que empezaba a dormirse por el cansancio. Deberían ser más de las dos, pensó Hermione. Cogió la cabeza de su hijo para besarle en la frente. Sólo así, el joven reaccionó.

- ¿Se sabe algo? – Hermione negó y acarició el sedoso pelo de Eric. Éste se sentó bien en la silla, que empezaba a resultar un poco incómoda – Qué ha pasado mamá – Hermione le miró a los ojos, y por primera vez pudo ver que su hijo ya no era un niño. Había crecido, física y psicológicamente. Estaba hecho un hombre, y su carácter empezaba a parecerse al de su padre: siempre con decisión.

- Se lo mismo que tú – Sin embargo, no pareció ser una respuesta convincente para el joven que se había quedado mirando a su cansada madre – Qué – apuntó Hermione. Conocía muy bien las caras de sus hijo, y siempre que quería algo ponía esa cara de ángel que tanto le recordaba a Draco… Draco.

- He oído hablar a Harry de… - suspiró – mortífagos – El rostro de Hermione se endureció y a la vez mostró una cara de preocupación. Rezó que su hijo no lo hubiese notado. Se levantó de inmediato, intentando evitar esa conversación con su hijo, esa que llevaba tanto tiempo temiéndose. Eric la miró interrogante - ¿Qué pasa¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con papá?

- Nada – Respondió Hermione a espaldas de su hijo, sabiendo que esa no sería la última vez que el tema de los mortífagos saliera en una conversación. Eric se había hecho mayor. Ya no era un niño al que se lo podía engañar con evasivas. Era adulto y pronto debería saber la verdad. Pronto, pero no en ese momento.

88888888888888

-¿Han dicho algo nuevo? – Hermione giró para ver a su pecoso amigo. Le pareció ver en la cara de Ron un ápice de preocupación, pero que se desvaneció enseguida. Se encogió de hombros.

- Que va… aquí nadie dice nada – Ron cogió por los hombros a su amiga, intentando tranquilizarla. Hermione agradeció el gesto y su cabeza se dirigió a donde estaba su hijo. Eric no había vuelto a hablarle desde que habían tocado el tema de los mortífagos. Suspiró y no pudo evitar que lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos. Ron pareció darse cuenta y las cogió con su dedo. Hermione sonrió y vio que había más amigos suyos en la sala. De hecho estaba repleta. Pudo ver en la sala de espera a casi toda la familia Malfoy. A los Potter, a los Zabinni, y a una multitud más.

Se preguntó de repente si veinte años atrás tanta gente se hubiera preocupado por la vida de dos Malfoy. Probablemente no, pensó enseguida.

Pronto aquellos amigos suyos comenzaron a preguntarle por la salud de su familia. Hermione parecía una autómata: siempre respondía que no sabía nada, que no había salido el medimago desde que habían llegado. Hermione estaba que explotaba. Le molestaba que todo el mundo le preguntara lo mismo y que le recordaran que no sabía anda de su famillia.

Cuando hubo acabado la ronda de preguntas, finalizando por Harry, y sin poder aguantarlo más, fue dando zancadas a recepción. Pudo ver a una fila de personas esperando para ser atendidas. Bufó y esperó.

Cuando le tocó su turno, pudo descargar toda la ira que había contenido en esas horas. A la recepcionista no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar.

- Mire señorita. No niego la labor del ministerio en el ámbito institucional de la medicina, pero esto es una vergüenza. ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo llevo esperando¡Cuatro horas! Y en esas cuatro horas nadie ¡me escucha! Nadie me ha dicho nada sobre el estado de salud de mi hija y mi marido. ¿Acaso no les están atendiendo? Porque si no es así me gustaría entablar una conversación con el medimago que lleva el caso ya que…

- ¿Necesita algo? – Hermione giró sobre su cuerpo furiosa porque le habían interrumpido en medio de su sermón, pero no pudo decir nada porque se había encontrado con la última persona con la que pensaba encontrarse.

88888888888888

- ¿Dónde va Hermione? – preguntó Harry mientras seguía con la mirada a una morena que tenía pinta de estar bastante cabreada. Ron se encogió de hombros.

- No se. Habrá ido a preguntar – Harry ido ademán de levantarse para ir a buscar a su amiga, pero Ron lo detuvo – Déjala, después de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, necesitará reflexionar – Harry asintió y se giró hacia Ron. Hizo un gesto para que el pelirrojo se acercara, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pronunció una palabra que hizo estremecer a Ron – Mortífagos – Se separó de repente.

- ¿Tienen algo que ver? – Harry indicó que bajara el tono de voz - ¿Alguien más lo sabe? – Pronunció esta vez más bajo. Harry se acercó aun más a su amigo.

- Cuando Malfoy se apareció en mi casa dijo algo de los mortífagos, que querían matar a Grace o algo así y… - Ron le hizo parar. Se acomodó en la silla. Le empezaban a cuadrar las cosas.

- Espera, espera. ¿Tiene algo que ver eso con el ataque Hogsmeade? – Harry asintió.

- Creo que estaban buscando a Grace – Atajó Harry. Ron frunció el ceño.

- Pero¿cómo narices iban a saber que estaba en Hogsmeade? – Repuso el pelirrojo. Harry se encogió de hombros. Para él también era un misterio, pero tenía alguna idea. A lo mejor ya estaba preparado. Tan solo habían tenido que ir al pueblo en el momento que estaban los estudiantes y buscarla, cosa que no hicieron bastante bien, ya que no la habían encontrado. Pero¿qué pinta Draco en todo eso¿Qué tipo de conexión existía entre Draco, Grace y los mortífagos?

Harry siguió sumido en sus pensamientos, pero notaba la mirada de Ron puesta en él esperando una respuesta. Se despertó de su trance y miró a su amigo analizando las conclusiones que había sacado.

- No lo se – Ron resopló fuerte y se levantó ansioso de la silla.

- Malfoy es un idiota. Como no se despierte en cinco minutos te juro que entro en la habitación y le reanimo fácilmente – Harry sonrió débilmente. Se levantó también y cogió del hombro a su amigo.

- Tranquilo, cuando se despierte lo sabremos, y más le vale que nos cuente lo que ha pasado. Ya se han perdido bastantes vidas hoy.

88888888888888

Le sorprendió mucho ver a ese hombre en un lugar como aquel. Un hospital, donde rebosa la gente de todas las clases sociales, desde los magos más mugrientos hasta los que van luciendo cada quilate de oro allá por donde pasan. Y, sin embargo, aquel Slytherin amante del oro, la gloria y la buena vida estaba vestido con una bata blanca y en esos momentos llevaba una carpeta con el caso de Draco y Grace en la mano.

Después del pequeño numerito de la recepción, Theodore la había llevado a su despacho, una sala grande donde en una de las paredes se podían apreciar una multitud de diplomas enmarcados en los que se le acreditaban numerosos cargos: director de San Mungo, medimago por oficio, trabajos en África, Ayudas humanitarias,…

No. Definitivamente aquel no era el Theodore que había conocido años atrás y con el cual había tenido una relación un poco amistosa. Del chico que había conocido años atrás no quedaba ni rastro. El pelo empezaba a llamar a las primeras canas, y las ojeras se notaban bajo sus ojos.

Hermione aun no había podido gesticular palabra porque se había quedado anonadada. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? O mejor dicho¿qué hacía él vivo? Fijó la vista en él, que todavía no había hablado. Era un silencio incómodo, bastante incómodo.

Hermione notó que empezaba a sudar. Aquel hombre le recordaba cosas horribles. Dolor, traición, amor,..

Todo ello era lo que sentía cuando lo veía.

Y amor era lo único que apreciaba al mirarle a los ojos veinticinco años atrás.

_FLASHBACK_

_- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? – Theodore cogió de la muñeca a Hermione y la adentró en una de las duchas. Cerró la puerta y le miró fijamente._

_- Solo quería verte – dijo Hermione simplemente. No había más razones. ¿Qué había de malo en ver a su chico? Al finalizar el partido, había dado una excusa estúpida a Luna, quien le había acompañado para ver el partido, y había ido corriendo a la puerta de los vestuarios, y con un rápido movimiento había burlado a los jugadores y se había adentrado en Slytherin para ver a su chico, corriendo un gran riesgo. Y esa era la única forma de agradecérselo. _

_- ¿Y te parece correcto venir al vestuario de los Slytherin? – En efecto se notaba que Slytherin había perdido el partido contra Gryffindor. Hermione apreciaba que Theodore estaba tenso y muy cabreado. Habían perdido por dos puntos y todo porque la pequeña Ginny le había marcado un gol y él, Theodore, que era el guardían, no había podido pararlo. En esos momentos Harry había cogido la snitch. Dos puntos que habían hecho que Draco Malfoy rompiera su escoba en pedazos cuando se había pitado el fin del partido. _

_Hermione hizo ademán de retirarle el pelo de la cara, pero Nott giró la cara inmediatamente. La chica le miró con desdén y bajó la cabeza. Theodore resopló._

_- Bueno, pues ya me voy. Nos vemos luego, si es que quieres – Se hizo a un lado, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la ducha, Nott le agarró de la mano._

_Le cogió de los hombros e hizo que le mirara._

_- Lo siento Hermione pero… sabes que el Quidditch es muy importante para mí – Hermione asintió y miró para un lado – Perder un partido es como si hubieras suspendido un examen – Esas tres palabras hicieron que Hermione se centrara en la conversación._

_- Yo nunca suspendería un examen, Theodore Nott – atajó Hermione golpeando el pecho del chico con el dedo índice. Él sonrió, e hizo que ella lo hiciera también. Se miraron unos instantes y se abrazaron en silencio. _

_A lo lejos se podían escuchar los gritos de los otros jugadores del equipo, y sobre todo, la voz de Draco Malfoy. No paraba de insultar a Gryffindor, y más aun a Harry Potter, por haber cogido la snitch._

_Continuaron abrazados varios minutos más, hablando en esa extraña posición._

_- Será mejor que te vayas – murmuró Theodore con un deje en la voz. Hermione negó con la cabeza._

_- Me quedaría aquí todo el día – Repuso la morena. Nott sonrió con tristeza, pero Hermione no pudo verlo. Habían llegado demasiado lejos con esa relación, y ambos lo sabían. Theodore tenía su futuro escrito desde que había nacido, y no podía cambiarlo por más que quisiera. Ser mortífago era la decisión que se había tomado desde el primer momento, y así iba a ser. _

_Lo primero que le dijo a Hermione cuando empezaron a salir seriamente fue eso. Ella se limitó a decir que no le importaba, pero él sabía que no podía ser tan fácil. No podía arrastrarla toda su vida, y aunque el amor que sentían mutuamente era fuerte y a la vez cálido, no podían seguir así mucho tiempo._

_Momentos después se dejaron de escuchar los insultos y quejidos de los jugadores. Nott se apartó delicadamente de Hermione, quien continuaba con los ojos cerrados saboreando el momento. Theodore le tocó la nariz y Hermione despertó. Una sola mirada del chico bastó para que Hermione comprendiera que tenía que irse. _

_Cuando la chica se iba acercando, Theodore se iba temiendo lo peor. Se iban a besar, pero no iba a ser un beso cualquiera, no. Iba a ser su último beso, y eso solo lo sabía Nott, lo que facilitaba las cosas. Hermione le besó como todas las demás veces, ignorando la realidad, y pensando que el día siguiente vendría otro beso y así sucesivamente._

_Posó una mano en su nuca y él en su cintura, y así se quedaron varios segundos unidos por sus bocas, dedicándose una muestra de amor. _

_Se separaron, y Hermione le dirigió una mirada, la última. Antes de salir de la ducha miró hacia ambos lados y salió corriendo. Theodore tenía las manos en las caderas, y cuando escuchó la puerta cargó su ira con la pared, atestándole un puñetazo. _

_La realidad era cruel, pero no había otro remedio. Tenía que huir, renunciar a su vida, a sus sentimientos y a su identidad para hacer mejor su vida y la de Hermione. La decisión ya la había tomado, y no había vuelta atrás._

_Con desánimo y pocas ilusiones cogió su ropa y salió de la ducha. Se percató de que una lágrima salía por su ojo, seguida de otra y otra. En esos momentos le daba igual todo: su condición, su casa, su prestigio. Se desmoronó como cualquier otra persona podría hacerlo, y lloró como un niño, al saber que estaba perdiendo la única pizca de esperanza, amor e ilusión que le quedaba. _

_Dio dos pasos y se percató de que no estaba solo. De que no habían estado solos. _

_Draco Malfoy miraba a Theodore, y él miraba a Draco Malfoy. _

_Sabía que se había enterado de su relación con Hermione hacia tiempo, cuando les había pillado una tarde a él y a Hermione. _

_Sabía que no se lo había dicho a nadie. _

_Sabía que había estado allí todo el tiempo, y… sabía que desde siempre había mirado con otros ojos a la sangresucia Hermione Granger._

_Se puso su mochila a la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta de salida, ignorando al rubio, que le miraba con cara de espasmo. Cuando ya estaba con un pie fuera se giró. Draco pudo ver que la cara del chico estaba roja y que lloraba con desesperación. _

_En esos momentos pudo ver lo que una persona podía sufrir por amor, por un único sentimiento que él intentaba negar._

_Theodore habló, y sus palabras cambiaron el destino de Draco Malfoy._

_- Cuida de ella._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

* * *

**¿Qué tal¿Bien? Eso espero**.

Creo que este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos. ¿Os ha gustado la pequeña historia entre Theodore y Hermione? La verdad esque después de la frase de _pero no pudo decir nada porque se había encontrado con la última persona con la que pensaba encontrarse_. empecé a pensar en una persona que reuniera esas condiciones, y me decanté por Theodore Nott. En el próximo capítulo sabremos algo más de esta idílica relación, y volveremos a ver a Ewan.

Muchas gracias por los reviews de sirinnette, Krissalis Potter, Mitsuki Tao y konixa.

**¡¡Nos vemos muy pronto!!**

**Bss de SilianMo0Re**


	10. Fugitivo Nott

_¡Hola!_

**Antes que nada perdón por haber tardado en actualizar, pero he tenido problemas en el ordenador y además es verano, y la fiesta y la piscina están presentes xD.**

**Disfrutad del nuevo capítulo de** ¿Orgullo o amor?. **Capítulo X titulado** "Problemas familiares" **(no me convece mucho, a si que no os alarméis si veis que lo he cambiado xD)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X: **_Problemas familiares_

- ¿Te sorprende verme? – Preguntó irónicamente Theodore a una asustadiza Hermione. Ella, sin embargo, no pudo gesticular ni decir una sola palabra. Durante más de dos décadas le había dado por muerto, y él se encontraba igual de vivo que la última vez que le vio en aquellos vestuarios.

Nott cogió los informes de su marido e hija y se decantó por el de Draco. Estuvo varios minutos pasando hojas y parándose a leer de vez en cuando. Más tarde lo dejó sobre la mesa, pero esta vez su expresión había cambiado. Hermione estaba segura de que sabía lo que le había pasado a Draco, y, aunque en esos momentos era intrigante saber cómo Theodore había llegado hasta ese hospital y vivo, le interesaba saber el estado de su familia.

Fue hablar, pero Nott le interrumpió.

- Veo que Draco hizo caso de mis palabras – murmuró Theodore mientras daba la vuelta a su mesa de escritorio para quedarse a un lado de Hermione. Esta se apartó instintivamente. Nott sonrió – No voy a hacerte daño.

- Ya lo se, el daño me lo hiciste hace mucho tiempo – A Theodore le hirió escuchar esas palabras. Sentía un nudo en la garganta de no poder decirle nada. De no haber dado una explicación. Giró la vista y su mirada quedó perdida en el paisaje que ofrecía la ventana. Suspiró y se hizo a un lado - ¿Qué pasa Nott¿Tanto tiempo y no me dices nada? – El hombre volteó su cuerpo para estar frente a Hermione. Su cara había cambiado, y la melancolía de aquellos años perdidos irradiaba en su rostro.

- Hay muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado decirte, Hermione, muchísimas. Pero no era el momento.

- No era el momento – Repitió Hermione. Se levantó y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Y cuándo iba a ser el momento¿Iba a ser el día siguiente cuando fui a buscarte y no estabas? – Theodore suspiró y le fueron a la mente recuerdos de aquella última tarde con ella. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, y no estaba arrepentido. Tenía sus razones, y no esperaba que Hermione las entendiese.

- Nunca – admitió Theodore. Hermione abrió los ojos con gesto de decepción y volvió a sentarse mientras asentía con la cabeza, pensando para sí misma, recordando el día siguiente del partido.

El día que le dejó.

El día que se enamoró de otro hombre.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Como he dicho, para la próxima clase quiero que repaséis la lección de hoy, porque sabréis que el hecho de hacer desaparecer un animal es importante para… - La voz de la profesora McGonagall fue sustituida por el cambio de clase. Los gritos de la profesora amenazándoles con suspenderles a todos no hicieron estragos en los alumnos, que salieron pitando de clase._

_Hermione recogió la primera, y por una vez no se quedó a las clases de repaso que daba Minerva después. Cuando iba a salir, la profesora le detuvo, y Hermione solo respondió que no podía quedarse porque tenía asuntos pendientes._

_Esos asuntos pendientes tenían nombre y apellido: Theodore Nott._

_Con una radiante sonrisa que hasta asustó a Ron y Harry, se dirigió al tercer piso dando brincos de felicidad, ya que iba a ver a su chico después de menos de un día._

_Se sentó al lado de una columna. No le sorprendió que no estuviera allí. Generalmente ella llegaba la primera, se ponía a leer un libro para matar el tiempo y esperaba a que llegara Theodore._

_Pero aquel día había sido diferente. Llevaba casi media hora esperándole, y él solo tardaba unos cinco minutos; y todos los días eran iguales, sin excepción. Su mente empezó a pensar si el joven le había dicho que no podía ir porque tenía un examen o algo parecido, pero no lo recordaba._

_Cerró el libro de un golpe y empezó a arreglar la mochila por hacer algo._

_Seguían pasando los minutos. Hermione se había quedado embobada mirando hacia uno de los lados del pasillo. De pronto sucedió. Una sombra elegante iba en dirección a ella. Se levantó de inmediato ante la posibilidad de que fuera Theodore._

_Se puso la mochila al hombro y sonrió como una tonta enamorada. Pero al ver que no era él, se desmoronó aun más y la tristeza le invadió por completo._

_Draco Malfoy caminaba con aire de preocupación, algo inusual en él, hasta quedar frente a Hermione, que ya se había vuelto a sentar en el suelo. Draco se quedó unos segundos en esa posición hasta que la morena alzó la vista para mirarle._

_- ¿Querías algo? – Preguntó Hermione al borde de un ataque de nervios. Eso le faltaba, que Draco Malfoy fuera a marearle con sus distinciones de magos puros e impuros, sus reglas y sus ideales. Una idea cruzó su mente. Malfoy compartía habitación con Theodore, eran Slytherins. Quizás sabía donde se encontraba. Pronto lo descartó ya que lo último que quería era que Malfoy le dijera que si una Gryffindor no se merece a un Slytherin, si su relación no tenía sentido, si no tenía futuro…_

_No, definitivamente no._

_Pero por la cabeza del joven Malfoy pasaban otras cosas. No sabía como decírselo, porque se lo tenía que decir. Sabía que la chica se pondría a llorar, y él no podría soportarlo. Intentaba pensar las palabras más adecuadas, que menos hirieran a la chica._

_Pero ¿qué le importaba si le afectaba o no? Pronto pensó que si que le importaba. Le había importado todo lo que le pasaba desde hacía unos meses. Le importaba cuando sabía que Theodore no había podido ir con ella porque tenía un examen y la chica se había quedado esperando. Le había importado cuando había sacado un supera las expectativas en Aritmacia y se había puesto a llorar como una loca. _

_Sí, le había importado todo eso, y el hecho de decirle que su novio se había ido también le importaba._

_Tragó y puso sus manos en los bolsillos con nerviosismo. Hermione le inspeccionó de arriba abajo. El chico se había quedado mudo, y Draco Malfoy no era ese tipo de chicos._

_- ¿Vas a hablar? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver como decides qué palabras escoger – masculló Hermione. Pasó un brazo por sus rodillas. Draco abrió la boca pero no dijo nada Estuvo así varios minutos, hasta que Hermione se hartó. Se levantó rápidamente y sin dirigirle palabra a Malfoy tomó el pasillo contrario al que había cogido antes. Cuando había dado dos pasos, Draco habló._

_- No va a venir – murmuró muy bajo. Hermione paró de golpe, temiéndose lo peor. Giró rápidamente sobre sus talones para observar que Malfoy no tenía pinta de mentir. Se acercó más al chico, manteniendo siempre una distancia prudencial. _

_- ¿Qué? – exclamó Hermione. Draco le miró con nerviosismo. Nunca lo hacía, siempre era una persona fría, que no mostraba sus sentimientos y que tenía un rostro que nunca cambiaba. Pero no lo pudo evitar. Temió responderle._

_- No va a venir, se… se ha ido para siempre – respondió Malfoy. Hermione dejó caer su mochila en el suelo. No podía ser verdad. Él le quería. Siempre lo había dicho. No podía haberse ido así porque sí. Pero entonces¿por qué no le había avisado?_

_- E-Eso es mentira… - repuso la chica que empezaba a llorar. Malfoy negó. _

_- Es verdad Granger, acéptalo – Logró responder con astucia, para que la chica no dudara de su palabra. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que casi no le dejaba hablar. De hecho, ambos lo sentían. Se habían quedado estáticos: uno porque creía que no era cierto; el otro porque no quería hacerle daño. Hermione contraatacó hiriendo los sentimientos (si es que tenía, según la chica) del joven Malfoy._

_- ¡Es por tu culpa! Tú siempre le has comido la cabeza. Siempre le has dicho que es lo que le conviene y qué no. Tú fuiste quien le hizo dudar de nuestra relación – exclamó Hermione mientras lloraba desesperada._

_- Yo no he hecho nada – Respondió suavemente Draco. Hermione negó de inmediato._

_- ¿Pretendes que te crea después de estar seis años humillándome, haciéndome creer ser un objeto? Pero no. Malfoy no podía ver a la sangresucia feliz. ¿Es eso, no? Cuando encuentro la felicidad y a una persona que me quiere me lo arrebatas todo – Atajó Hermione. Volvió sobre sus pasos a recoger la mochila que había tirado al suelo y salió a paso ligero de aquel pasillo. _

_Draco no podía decir nada. Había sido un imbécil, siempre lo había sido. La había tratado mal, y ahora esperaba que le entendiese. Pensó que la morena tenía razón. Que era una persona cruel, vil, que solo podía hacer daño a las personas y nunca podía dar amor. _

_Cuando Hermione hubo llegado al final del pasillo, se giró para dedicarle unas últimas palabras a Malfoy._

_- Te odio._

_FIN FLASHBACK _

88888888888888

Sentía mucho frío. Apenas había podido abrir un ojo y con mucho esfuerzo. No podía mover nada. Estaba como atado, o eso lo parecía. Notaba algo extraño en su garganta, que no le dejaba respirar bien. De hecho se empezaba a atragantar por esa especie de tubo. Tosió débilmente, pero fue suficiente para que alguien le hiciera caso.

- Vaya Señor Malfoy, ya era hora. Voy a retirarle este aparato. No se alarme. Es lo que tiene que el Ministerio quiera incorporar instrumentos muggles al hospital, qué cabeza, merlín, qué cabeza – Draco abrió los ojos con pavor y miedo. La mujer sonrió ampliamente – No se preocupe, sé lo que hago – Y como de una bestia se tratara, esa mujer le retiro el tubo a la fuerza. Draco tosió fuertemente como ahogándose. La mujer volvió a tumbarlo en la cama. Vio que alguien se acercaba. Su hijo.

- ¡Papá¿Qué tal estás? – Eric ayudó a su padre y la enfermera se retiró de la habitación. El muchacho se aseguró de que la mujer se había ido – No te asustes, es así – Draco sonrió, y pronto vio que ni Grace ni Hermione estaban en la habitación con Eric. Miró a todos lados con desesperación. Eric pareció notarlo – Están bien. Mamá está hablando con el doctor y Grace, bueno… está como tu, durmiendo – Draco quiso hablar, gritar, pero sobretodo, poder levantarse para ir junto a ella. Los fueres brazos de su hijo le frenaron, y volvió a quedar en cama. Draco le lanzó una mirada de advertimiento, pero Eric la ignoró – Necesitas reposo. Ahora voy a buscar a mamá. Por cierto papá, no te extrañes si Harry o Ron entran como fieras. Creo que tiene un plan contra ti – Draco le guiñó un ojo y Eric sonrió mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Suspiró varias veces con tal de contenerse. Si Grace estaba en el hospital era porque seguro que los mortífagos le habían atacado. Maldijo a Potter sobre todas las cosas. Le había advertido. Le había dicho que iban a por ella, y al parecer Harry no había movido un pelo. Deseó que entrara por esa puerta, para matarlo con sus propias manos.

88888888888888

No paraba de dar vueltas en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Eran más de las cinco de la mañana, pero qué más da, pensaba un enfadado Ewan. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata, y no había parado desde que había logrado llegar a Hogwarts. Porque él había llegado, no como Eric o Grace.

Eric le había dicho que se la habían llevado a San Mungo, y encima le había amenazado. ¿Quién diablos se creía? Le había salvado la vida a su hermana de una muerte segura. Y vaya cómo se lo agradecía. Deseó que por unos momentos supiera toda la verdad. Golpeó un sillón descargando así su ira. Después se sentó en él con intención de reflexionar sobre lo que le esperaba. Había desobedecido las órdenes de la gran Bellatrix. El plan que había tardado tantos años en diseñar se había desbaratado en unos minutos por su culpa. Pero¿qué iba a hacer¿Dejar que muriese ella? No. Lo tenía muy claro.

Cuando años atrás le habían contado el plan, no le había parecido tan complicado, por eso había aceptado. Por eso y porque prácticamente estaba obligado. No tenía más que decir.

Escuchó unos pasos que procedían del pasillo de las habitaciones. Una figura caminaba hacia él. Su compañero Lawrence avanzaba con aire de despistado hasta quedar ante él. Ewan le miró con cara de odio, porque era lo que sentía en esos momentos. El muchacho se sentó en el otro sillón y le miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó con toda naturalidad Lawrence. Ewan sonrió sin dirigirle la mirada. Se levantó y posó una mano en el hombro del chico. Se miraron.

- Que estoy jodido, Lawrence.

88888888888888

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? – Exclamó una furiosa Bellatrix. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si estuviera loca. Había fallado. Todo había salido mal; desde el ataque a Hogsmeade hasta el plan contra Draco Malfoy. No se habían cumplido ninguno de sus propósitos: Malfoy estaba vivo y su hijita también lo estaba. Maldijo a todos: a Merlín, a sus mortífagos, a ella misma, pero sobre todo a un muchacho llamado Ewan Carlsen.

Lo mataría, sí que lo mataría. Para una única cosa que tenía que hacer, una, había fallado. Tenía que haber dejado a la chica en medio del pueblo para que se muriera del dolor que sufría su propio padre. Pero no. Allí no había habido nadie. Ni uno de sus mortífagos había encontrado a la pequeña Malfoy, ni en vida ni en cadáver. ¿Dónde estaba entonces¿Qué había sido de ella? Estaba completamente segura de que aquel Carlsen le había salvado, pero ¿por qué? Todo el plan se le había explicado con claridad. Él tenía su propia misión. Tantos años de sacrificio y de sufrimiento para nada.

Arremetió su propio dolor contra uno de sus mortífagos que no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra después de la maldición que había sufrido. Bellatrix intentó calmarse, pero le era imposible. Draco Malfoy ahora sabía su plan. No podía comunicarse con aquel asqueroso llamado Ewan, al que mataría en cuanto lo viera. Había perdido a una buena parte de su ejército de mortífagos que en ese momento estarían declarando o peor aún, en Azkaban.

Su venganza no había sido cumplida. Todo había salido al revés. Con un gesto de muñeca todos los presentes se retiraron. Todos menos uno.

Un mortífago se había quedado en su posición. Se retiro la capucha de su traje negro y Bella pudo apreciar quien era.

El negro pelo de la joven caía ahora por sus hombros. Sus ojos marrones le miraban fijamente, pero ni siquiera eso logró inmutar a la poderosa Bellatrix. La mortífaga dio dos pasos y se situó al lado de su maestra. Se inclinó hasta que su rodilla tocó el suelo. Bellatrix puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven y ésta alzó la mirada.

- Mi señora, no está todo perdido – Murmuró la joven. Bellatrix sonrió y con un movimiento hizo que la joven se alzara.

- Quizás no esté todo perdido, Leanne, quizás aún se puede hacer algo¿no? – Leanne sonrió maliciosamente.

88888888888888

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir a verla? – Preguntó un desesperado Draco a su mujer. Esta no respondió. Siguió cogiendo cosas de todos lados y acomodando a Draco en su cama poniéndole bien la sábana. No respondió. No dijo nada. Hermione estaba demasiado impactada en esos momentos que no conseguía reaccionar. Draco cogió una muñeca de su mujer antes de que se fuera de su lado. Se miraron unos instantes y Malfoy pudo ver en ella un deje de melancolía - ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Hermione se soltó bruscamente y Draco hizo ademán de levantarse. Su mujer le empujó y se volvió a acostar.

- Como te levantes no me haré responsable de ti en cuanto vuelvas a casa – Amenazó Hermione a su marido. Draco dio palmadas en la cama.

- ¿Cómo está ella? Ya que no me quieres decir como estás alom…

- ¡Draco¿Puedes callarte un momento? Intento razonar ¿de acuerdo? – Exclamó una alterada Hermione. Aún tenía el vivo recuerdo de Theodore en la mente y no se esfumaba por más que quisiera. Y, el simple hecho de saber que Draco se había acercado a ella tan solo porque Nott se lo había pedido le desconcertaba aún más. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y la estancia se quedó en silencio. Sin pensarlo comenzó a sollozar. Estaba cansada y asustada. No sabía qué le pasaba a su hija, y hasta hacia escasas horas la vida de su marido estaba en juego.

- Por Merlín, Hermione ¿qué te ocurre? – Preguntó Draco. Quería levantarse, quería ayudar y llorar con su mujer, pero tenía tantos aparatos en el cuerpo que apenas podía levantarse. Con un último pensamiento se quitó una jeringuilla que tenía en la mano y comenzó a despegar unos cablecitos que le habían puesto en el pecho. Hermione levantó la mirada y vio que su marido se estaba deshaciendo de todos los aparatos que le ayudaban a sobrevivir.

- ¿Qué diablos haces¿Estás loco¡Vuelve a ponerte eso inmediatamente! – Exigía Hermione mientras iba hacia la puerta – Llamaré a una enfermera – Y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta alguien la cerró. Draco ya se había desprendido de todos los artilugios muggles y se encontraba con una bata blanca al lado de Hermione, quien continuaba llorando, más levemente.

Se miraron, y Hermione se aferró a su cuello como si tuviera miedo de que le arrebataran a Draco. Se abrazaron con fuerza y Draco le susurraba palabras que hicieron que Hermione se tranquilizara un poco.

- Demasiadas emociones fuertes en una sola noche – Murmuró ella mientras sonreía. Se separaron y Draco apartó un mechón rizado de su cara.

- Se pondrá bien – Afirmó Draco como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de la morena. De hecho lo hacia. Hermione estaba preocupada por el estado de su hija. La última vez que había hablado con ella había sido para discutir, y no quería tener ese recuerdo de ella.

Hermione asintió y se separó de Draco.

Éste pensaba en cómo decírselo a su mujer. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y pensó por unos instantes que esa situación le sonaba demasiado. Pero no tenían diecisiete años, ni estaban en Hogwarts, ni Nott estaba vivo.

Sonrió cuando lo recordó. Había muchos años de diferencia, pero se sentía como esa vez. Estaba escogiendo detenidamente las palabras correctas para decirle a su mujer que había estado con los mortífagos. Que le habían obligado a elegir entre dos propuestas y que Grace podía morir a manos de los mortífagos.

Pero como había dicho Hermione, demasiadas emociones fuertes por una noche. Ya se lo diría más tarde.

Ella se giró y ambos sonrieron al verse.

Draco eligió en dejar a Hermione ser feliz unos momentos más.

* * *

¿Cómo ha ido?

**Primero de todo, quedáos con este nombre: Leanne. Dará mucho que ver, jeje. Y también el de Lawrence. **

**Hemos visto un poquito más de la relación amorosa que Hermione y Theodore tuvieron en un pasado, y cómo entró Draco en juego.**

**También sabemos que Draco le tendrá que contar tarde o temprano el contacto que ha tenido con los mortífagos a Hermione. Pero ha preferido no hacerlo por el momento.**

**Bueno, no tiempo para decir más. Muchos besos a quienes me habéis dejado reviews, a quienes lo vais a hacer, a quienes leeis esta historia aunque no escribís, a todos. **

SilianMo0Re


	11. Hogwarts, un lugar seguro

** ¡Hola!**

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, "Hogwarts, un lugar seguro". Aviso: es corto, pero hasta el 22 de julio no vuelvo, y prefería actualizar con un mini-capítulo (por así decirlo) a no actualizar en un mes (dad gracias a que he acabado el capítulo a tiempo) . Bueno, os dejo con la lectura. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI: **_Hogwarts, un lugar seguro_

A pesar de cómo se encontraba el mundo mágico en esos momentos, Albus Dumbledore no reflejaba una enorme preocupación. Aún sabiendo que había habido numerosos heridos, que una de sus profesoras estaba en el hospital, y que muchos alumnos estaban en las camas de la enfermería. Pero no, Dumbledore no parecía muy preocupado.

Prefería ver como en esos momentos, su fénix moría y volvía a renacer de sus propias cenizas. El pequeño Fawkes volvía a la vida. Se sentó en su gran silla y cogió un puñado de sus caramelos preferidos. Miró a ambas partes de su despacho, y pensó por un momento si Voldemort tuvo que haberle matado veinte años atrás. Él notaba que estaba viejo, y que era más una carga que una ayuda. Años antes tuvo una misión, la de ayudar a Harry Potter a vencer al mago más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Pero ese mago ya había vencido, y no había nada más que hacer en ese mundo, menos comer y reír con aquellos que se preocupaban y se tomaban la molestia de ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando.

Como si del aire se tratara, el profesor Severus Snape entró en el despacho. No se sentó, tan solo cruzó las manos a la altura de la cintura y se acomodó la capa.

- Profesor Snape, me atrevería a decir que quiere decirme alguna cosa¿me equivoco? – Murmuró bajando un poco sus gafas de media luna. Snape carraspeó a modo de contestación. Y avanzó unos pasos.

- Verá señor, hará unos días, el señor Draco Malfoy acudió a mí por una serie de problemas que guardan una notable coincidencia con,… ya sabe, Hogsmeade - Masculló Severus. Albus le dio asiento al profesor quien lo aceptó. Se levantó y fue al pensadero, donde empezó a retirar recuerdos para que, de alguna manera, cupiese aquella conversación con Snape. No hizo falta ningún gesto, pero Severus empezó a hablar.

- Tengo que decirle que no lo conté más pronto porque el señor… Malfoy no volvió a dar señales de aquel extraño comportamiento y…

- Vaya al grano, Severus. Me temo que dentro de poco tendremos una visita – Atajó el viejo Albus. Severus hizo un mal gesto. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran mientras hablaba, pero no respondió al comentario de Dumbledore.

- Bien. El Señor Malfoy me dijo que había tenido sueños… extraños relacionados con su hija y con los mortífagos. Como sabrá, Malfoy fue medicado con una poción para no soñar con… ya sabe… ese tipo de cosas. No se si tiene relación esos sueños con que la señorita Grace esté en San Mungo y que haya habido un ataque de los mortífagos así porque sí en Hogsmeade. - Respondió Snape mientras se levantaba para ir a sus aposentos. Albus asintió y se alejó del pensadero.

- Me temo que si que tienen relación. Muchas gracias por su presencia – Snape fue directo hacia la puerta, pero una sugerencia de Dumbledore hizo que parara – Por cierto, yo me alejaría de ahí. La señorita Ryan viene corriendo hacia la puerta.

88888888888888

Unos días después del ataque, las clases lograron comenzar con normalidad. Asistían los alumnos que podían ir por su propio pie, aunque los más graves todavía se encontraban en la enfermería, bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

Pero a Ewan le inquietaba que Grace no hubiera vuelto del hospital. ¿Tan grave estaría? No quería ni pensarlo. En el castillo no estaba ni su hermano ni sus padres. Por eso, cuando tenía un descanso después de alguna clase, se sentaba en las escaleras de la entrada para ver si lograba ver a Grace entrar por las puertas. Pero no había manera. Tenía que buscar información por otro método. Ir a hablar con Dumbledore quedaba totalmente descartado. No quería tener problemas más adelante. Tampoco quería ir a hablar con Snape, por si acaso. Así que solo le quedaba la alternativa de ir a hablar con alguna de sus amigas. Sabía que se juntaba principalmente con dos. Una tal Lindsey y otra llamada Hilary.

Lindsey era hija de los Zabinni, así que tampoco podía recurrir a ellos. Sabía que no eran mortífagos, pero podía contarle a sus padres que había preguntado y a partir de ahí sería un completo caos.

Así que su última alternativa era Hilary. No sabía si estaba en el hospital, en la enfermería o en alguna clase. Si la tenía que buscar por todo Hogwarts, estaba perdido.

Se levantó de las escaleras poniéndose bien la ropa y el pelo. Se quedó parado al no saber por donde empezar. No podía ir a la sala común de Gryffindor, ni siquiera sabía donde se estaba, y no podía preguntar a nadie porque no conocía a ningún Gryffindor que no fuera Eric y Grace. La verdad, pensó, estaba un poco jodido.

Con un suspiro de resignación, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Entró haciendo el mínimo ruido posible y dio un volteo por las mesas buscando a la tal Hilary. No la vio sentada ni buscando algún libro por las estanterías. Con un rápido movimiento esquivó a una chica que se iba a chocar con él aposta. Odiaba a todas las niñatas de aquel colegio. No las echaría de menos si se fueran.

Al salir de la biblioteca se dirigió a los jardines. Tras dar una vuelta de más de media hora, no dio con la chica. Con cierto cabreo, volvió al castillo con la esperanza de encontrarla.

Pero nada. Llevaría alrededor de hora y media intentando dar con la chica, pero parecía que no tenía suerte.

En esos momentos estaba en el cuarto piso, y se había sentado en el suelo para descansar un poco antes de seguir con su búsqueda cuando apareció. Había girado rápidamente en una esquina, pero a Ewan le había dado tiempo a identificarla. Era ella, la amiga de Grace, Hilary.

Se levantó raudo y fue corriendo hasta toparse con ella. Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y la chica se giró de inmediato.

Si no fuese porque no podía ser posible, Ewan habría admitido que había visto a esa chica en otro lugar. Pero hacía tiempo. Sentía como una especie de….no supo como llamarlo, pero se acercaba a la melancolía.

Intentó volver a la realidad y vio que la chica también estaba un poco… asombrada. No supo si había sentido lo mismo, pero de todas maneras, no se lo iba a preguntar. Se separó un poco de Hilary.

- Em… ¿querías algo? – Preguntó Hilary a aquel muchacho. Sabía quien era: Ewan Carlsen, por supuesto, pero no sabía qué podía querer de ella y si la conocía.

- Sí, verás. Eres… Hilary¿no? – La chica asintió – Bien. Verás, tu conoces a Grace Malfoy –Volvió a asentir - ¿Sabes dónde está? – Preguntó con alguna esperanza.

- Lo siento, pero no está en el castillo. Está en el hospital, pero volverá pronto – Respondió Hilary al muchacho, que estaba a punto de comerse las uñas.

- Bien, muchas gracias – Respondió Ewan. No iba a pedirle más información. Si solo le había dicho eso sería porque quería que no supiese más; y aunque entendía a la chica, se había quedado con ganas de saber el estado de la Grace.

Se despidió y se quedó angustiado por dos cosas: aquella reacción que había tenido con Hilary y que seguía sin saber si Grace estaba bien o mal.

88888888888888

- Mamá, no se si lo sabes, pero tengo piernas por algo – masculló Grace a su madre. Y en efecto tenía razón. Hermione no la dejaba sola ni por un momento, ni siquiera para caminar. Había puesto una mano en un hombro de Grace y la otra ayudaba por la cintura. Grace ya no sabía qué hacer para que su madre le dejara en paz.

Había estado casi todo el rato junto a ella, tanto cuando le visitaba alguna enfermera como cuando lo hacía un medimago. Con un suspiro de resignación tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que su madre no la iba a dejar tranquila.

Una de las cosas que más le había inquietado a Grace era que los medimagos no le habían dicho nada sobre su estado: ni qué le había pasado ni cuando se iba a recuperar. Nada. Ni siquiera podía sonsacarles algo a sus padres. Parecían tumbas y siempre cambiaban de tema. Grace sabía que no podía haber sido tan grave. Le habría dado un ataque, tampoco lo sabía. Pero lo que sí que le inquietaba era que su padre también estaba en el hospital. ¿Por qué habían ido los dos a la vez? Tampoco le permitían saber qué le pasaba a su padre, y ella no lograba averiguarlo de algún modo.

- Mamá, vamos a casa ¿no? – comentó Grace de forma sugerente. Su madre negó y la cara de asombro de Grace no pudo ser mayor – Y¿se puede saber dónde vamos?

- A Hogwarts, por supuesto – aclaró Hermione a su hija, que había dejado de andar.

- ¿Qué¿A Hogwarts¿Y qué pasa con mi estado de salud? – Exclamó con fuerza Grace, que hizo que se giraran unos cuántos medimagos. Hermione hizo que bajara el tono de voz y la empujó con fuerza para que no parara de andar.

- No tienes nada grave, volverás a Hogwarts y si tienes algún problema avisarás a Madame Pomfrey – Respondió Hermione rápidamente. Grace no podía creer que aquella mujer era su madre. No. Para ella lo primero era el estado de sus hijos, si se encontraban bien o mal, y siempre intentaba ayudarlos por cualquier método. Hasta resultaba un poco pesada por la forma en que se preocupaba por sus hijos. Y, sin embargo, dejaba a su hija en Hogwarts a la intemperie de que le volviera a ocurrir lo mismo que hacia unos días.

Pero lo que no sabía Grace es que Hermione estaba segura de que en Hogwarts no volvería a ocurrir. Allí no, porque estaba segura.

_FLASHBACK_

_Había pasado un día desde que Draco no había tenido el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad a su mujer. Pero tenía que hacerlo. De algún modo u otro se enteraría, y más le valía que fuese por él. _

_Hermione estaba en la habitación, recogiendo las últimas pertenencias de Draco y poniéndolas en la pequeña maleta que había traído. Él estaba en el cuarto de baño, mirando su reflejo y repitiéndose una vez más que era un cobarde, y que tenía que arreglar las cosas fuese como fuese._

_Con un suspiro y con una última mirada a su triste reflejo abandonó el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado. Hermione se giró y le miró con una sonrisa en la cara. Parecía feliz. Su hija ya estaba fuera de peligro, y su marido ya iba a abandonar el hospital. _

_Draco pensó por un momento no decírselo, continuar viviendo sus vidas con total normalidad. Pero estaba seguro de que Bellatrix volvería a atacar, y para esa vez quería estar preparado._

_Fue hasta la cama para acabar de ponerse los zapatos, y vio como una gota de sudor caía desde su frente. Estada sudando del nerviosismo de la situación. Pero era un Malfoy después de todo. Y los Malfoy siempre afrontaban los problemas con la cabeza por delante._

_- Hermione – Murmuró Draco con suavidad, pero fue suficiente para que la castaña lo escuchara. _

_- ¿Sí¿Te encuentras bien¿Por qué estás sudando? – Hermione dejó todo lo que tenía en la mano y se acercó a su marido para tocarle la frente y descubrir que no tenía fiebre, tan solo estaba sudando - ¿Te pasa algo¿Quieres que llame a…?_

_- Hermione tengo que decirte algo – Atajó Draco antes de que a su mujer se le ocurriera llamar a un medimago. Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Le iba a decir que había estado con ellos? Harry solo le había dado una ligera idea de la situación, y Draco no le había contado nada. Hermione había estado esperando desde el primer día que ingresó a que Draco le contara qué había ocurrido, pero no había soltado palabra… hasta ese momento._

_- Dime - Respondió su mujer, que se encontraba entre las piernas de Draco, que se encontraba sentado en la camilla con la cabeza agachada, como si tuviera temor a mirarle a los ojos. _

_- Verás, he estado con ellos – admitió Draco. Hermione se separó de su marido. Se había hecho una idea de qué había hecho Draco, y seguía pareciéndole una cosa sin sentido._

_- ¿Fuiste… fuiste a buscarlos? – Preguntó Hermione, a lo que Draco negó enseguida. Hermione desvió la mirada._

_- Me tendieron una trampa. Cuando estaba en el despacho llamó mi madre y me dijo que fuese a su casa. Pero cuando llegué, estaban todos los mortífagos allí, liderados por mi tía. No podía huir Hermione. Era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a llamar a la Orden. Entré y… bueno, querían que volviese a hacerme mortífago, o sino,… matarían a Grace – Dijo Draco, murmurando lo último para que, de cierto modo, no pareciera tan trágico – Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ella, Hermione. Pero pedirme que vuelva a mi pasado es demasiado - Hermione no pudo gesticular palabra. Su hija estaba en peligro. Había creído que ya estaba bien. Que volvería a casa unos días y después iría a Hogwarts a seguir estudiando. Pero no. Estaba en peligro. De hecho, en aquel hospital estaba en peligro. Respiró hondo con tal de no perder la calma. _

_- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer¿Dejar que se lleven a nuestra hija¿Mandarla a una muerte segura? – Exclamó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Draco se levantó de la camilla._

_- Hermione – cogió a la morena de las manos - ¡Hermione! Tenemos que protegerla. Queremos tanto a esa niña que moriríamos por ella. Pero no tenemos que derrumbarnos, eso es lo que Bellatrix quiere. Aprovechar este momento de debilidad para atacar._

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – murmuró Hermione._

_- Llevarla a Hogwarts_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Y eso era lo que estaban haciendo en esos instantes. Hermione quería que Grace se fuera a casa, que reposara durante unos días y que se recuperara del todo. Pero sabía que hasta allí estaba en peligro. Draco le había dicho que todas las medidas de seguridad que había en su casa no eran suficientes para parar a los mortífagos. Así que tenían que llevarla a Hogwarts. Un lugar atestado de profesores que tenían un nivel alto de conocimientos y que podían asegurarle la protección de su hija.

O, por lo menos, eso creía Hermione.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? **

**Como decía, hasta el 22 no tendréis actualización, ya que me voy de campamento hoy en la tarde (me pierdo el estreno de Harry Potter 5 y el libro 7 ¬¬) Espero que no me matéis cuando vuelva, y que hayáis enviado muchos reviews, para ver yo si os gusta o no xD Gracias por los reviews de** _joselin weasley, Krissalis Potter y Lilith-Saint_**. Hasta el 22 de julio nada de nada, así que cuidaros y ¡a esperar!**

**Muchos besos**

**SilianM0oRe**

**PD:** Como avisé en el capítulo anterior, he cambiado el nombre del capítulo X por _"Fugitivo Nott"_


	12. La supervivencia del Mapa del Merodeador

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

**Bueno, antes de que queráis matarme, pegarme o simplemente pasar de lo que estoy escribiendo porque preferís leer, pido disculpas. Sé que dije que actualizaría en julio, pero al venir de mi campamento tuve, digamos, "problemas", y no me apetecía escribir. Después me fui al dichoso apartamento, y hasta que no he vuelto no he podido actualizar.**

**Hablando del capítulo número doce, un número que ha marcado mi vida por cierto, es más largo que los anteriores, pero menos que el cinco y el seis. "La supervivencia del mapa del merodeador". Me hizo gracia cuando lo puse, así que ahí se quedó. Este capítulo es un poco lío, porque aparecen escenas que ocurren a la vez, después se salta un día, etc. Pero se entiende, vamos.**

**Os dejo con la lectura ;)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII**_: La supervivencia del Mapa del Merodeador_

Cameron notó enseguida que sus padres habían regresado del hospital. Eran más de las tres de la mañana y, aunque se había preocupado de que su hermana se hubiera dormido temprano, ella no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía la conciencia intranquila. Sabía que Grace había ido a Hogsmeade, porque ella le había incitado. Había sido ella quien le había dado el Mapa del Merodeador. Había sido ella quien le había dado las soluciones a los pequeños problemas de su plan de huída. Había sido ella quien se había ido con su hermano para que no le pillara.

Todo ello hacía que se sintiera miserable y culpable.

No sabía si Grace estaba bien o mal, ya que cuando había estado en el hospital, ningún medimago había dicho nada.

Una lágrima cruzó su cara. No podía evitar recordar cómo había cambiado su relación en dos meses. En verano no podían ni verse, y si lo hacían, lo único que salía de sus bocas eran gruñidos, y de cinco palabras, tres eran hirientes. Pero dicen que los problemas unen a las personas, y por lo menos, Cameron prefería su situación actual a las riñas anteriores.

Salió rápidamente de la cama y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Oyó a sus padres subir por las escaleras y fue al rellano del segundo piso para que le vieran. Tanto su padre como su madre fijaron la vista en ella.

- Cariño¿qué haces despierta a estas horas? – preguntó en un tono bajo Ginny. Continuó subiendo hasta quedar al lado de su hija - ¿Dónde están Percy y Bill? – Cameron trató de reaccionar, pero por unos instantes se le había olvidado de que sus tíos estaban en casa por si surgía algún altercado.

- Deben estar en la cocina, o… en el salón, no sé.

- ¿Y tu hermana?

- Lucy está dormida desde hace rato. No paraba de preguntar por Draco – añadió con un cierto tono de alegría. Pero la alegría pasó rápidamente a ser tristeza. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, pero Cameron no pudo aguantar más. Se abrazó a su madre como si la vida le valiera en ello y derramó tantas lágrimas como errores había cometido.

Ginny no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla y mecerla para que se tranquilizara. Harry dijo algo, pero Cameron estaba tan alterada que no llegó a escuchar nada. Sus llantos la ahogaban en sufrimiento, y ni siquiera sus padres podían calmarla.

Su madre le dio un beso, y enseguida se vio arropada por los fuertes brazos de su padre.

- Papá, sabes que no lo hice a propósito, y-yo sólo quería a-ayudar – logró decir la joven mientras derramaba más y más lágrimas.

- Escucha hija. Nunca llegué a pensar que lo hicieras a propósito, pero a veces es mejor no ayudar a la gente, por muy bondadosos que seamos – admitió Harry. Acarició el sedoso pelo de su hija: liso como el de su madre pero negro como el suyo. Una combinación perfecta.

- ¿Cómo está? – murmuró Cameron.

- Bien. Suponemos que está fuera de peligro. Pronto volverá a Hogwarts al igual que tú. Hay que agradecer que Dumbledore te haya dejado pasar aquí la noche. Por eso, mañana te quiero preparada para volver – Cameron asintió sin rechistar. Dio a su padre un beso de buenas noches acompañado de un "gracias" y fue a su habitación. A mitad del camino se giró hacia su padre.

- En cuanto vuelva te enviaré el Mapa del Merodeador para que lo guardes. Grace me lo tiene que devolver y… - Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Ese mapa te pertenece. Tan solo quiero que la próxima vez lo utilices con más prudencia – Cameron asintió de nuevo y fue directa a su habitación sin decir palabra, pero habiéndose quitado un gran peso de encima.

Harry, sin embargo, no fue a la cama. Bajó a la cocina donde estaba Ginny y sus hermanos y agradeció a Bill y a Percy que se hubieran trasladado allí a altas horas. Pero no podía haber dejado a sus hijas solas y arriesgarse a un nuevo ataque. Los hermanos Weasley tan solo dijeron "haríamos lo que fuera por nuestras sobrinas" y desaparecieron por la chimenea.

Harry decidió rodear la casa para comprobar las medidas de seguridad. Desde que Draco había pisado la casa era potencialmente más insegura, y Harry tenía miedo de que otro mortífago irrumpiera en su hogar.

Salió al jardín con la varita en alto para protegerse en caso de ataque. Pronunció varios hechizos de refuerzo mágico, y de su varita salieron una especie de hilos de varios colores que rodearon la casa y los jardines. Todo parecía estar correctamente.

Pero hubo algo que le hizo perder la respiración. Se había desvanecido al instante, pero a Harry le había dado tiempo a identificarlo. Una máscara de mortífago había aparecido en medio de la maleza, y estaba seguro que detrás de ella había estado uno de ellos, un seguidor de Voldemort. Amplió el radio de la protección mágica mientras su cerebro no para de pensar qué podía hacer un mortífago ahí. La única opción que se le ocurría era que había estado vigilando o esperando a que apareciese alguien. Por seguridad, se acercó a donde había estado y avanzó varios metros para ver si había rastro de él, pero no había ninguna pista. Tampoco parecía que hubiese ninguno más: sino, ya le habrían atacado.

- Har… - logró decir Ginny, ya que Harry habia alzado la varita, y con un rápido movimiento se había colocado en posición de ataque hacia su propia esposa.

- ¿E-estás bien? – preguntó una asustada pelirroja. Harry bajó la varita y asintió. Pasó una mano por su pelo revolviéndolo aún más. Respiró hondo intentando recomponer la compostura.

- Me has asustado, sólo eso – mintió Harry aún con el corazón a cien.

- Lucy no se ha dormido todavía. Estaba esperando a que vinieras para que le leyeras un cuento – murmuró la mujer. Harry sonrió y pasó una mano por la cintura de su mujer. Ella recostó la cabeza en su cuello y así caminaron hasta llegar a dentro de su casa, no antes de que Harry hubiera dado un vistazo a los jardines otra vez, preguntándose si el mortífago que había visto era real o si su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.

88888888888888

Casi no había luz en las mazmorras. Tan solo unas tenues velas ancladas en las paredes hacían que la oscuridad no se adueñara de los tristes pasillos. Pero esa era una de las cosas que menos importaba a los Slytherins que se encontraban en las profundidades del Castillo de Hogwarts.

Los estudiantes que pertenecían a esa casa pasaban por los recovecos del lugar mirando con cierto pavor a un hombre que se encontraba fuera de la sala común, como esperando algo o a alguien. Las miradas que lanzaba Draco estaban llenas de odio, sobre todo para aquellos cuyos familiares estaban bajo los ideales de Bellatrix.

Continuó esta guerra de miradas hasta que un ruido se oyó tras él. Las serpientes que guardaban la sala común se plegaban entre sí para ofrecer la vista de una puerta, por la cual en esos momentos salía Hermione.

- Ya está durmiendo – murmuró mientras avanzaba hacia él – Hoy no irá a ninguna clase, pero el he dicho que se ponga al día cuanto antes – dijo con rudeza Hermione. Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risa: lo último que haría Grace sería pedir los deberes. Era muy diferente a su hermano. Hermione pareció notarlo la cara de sorpresa e ironía de su marido y prosiguió – Bueno, eso lo haré yo – Draco asintió y Hermione bostezó reflejando su cansancio - ¿Crees que será oportuno informar a los profesores de…? Bueno, el tema de… - calló de repente. Unos alumnos se habían parado descaradamente al lado de ellos y parecía que tenían cierto interés en aquella conversación y no se movían del sitio.

- Señorita Seely, señorito Berman apuesto que tienen cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí de pie sin hacer nada. Son las ocho de la mañana. Podían empezar con la reacción que les mandé la semana pasada. Tengo entendido que ambos tienen notas que no sobrepasan el aceptable – Los alumnos abrieron los ojos con asombro y con un "Si profesora Malfoy" desaparecieron de la vista de Hermione.

- Vaya Hermione. Creía que aquí el borde era yo – apuntó con ironía Draco. Hermione respondió con una mueca.

- Bueno¿cuando iremos a hablar con Dumbledore?

- De hecho vamos a ir ahora – aclaró Draco cogiendo el brazo de su mujer y haciéndole avanzar por las mazmorras.

- Draco, no son ni las nueve de la mañana. Has pasado la noche en observaciones y necesitas descansar. Necesitamos descansar – exclamó Hermione mirando las profundas ojeras que guardaban los ojos del rubio. Pero Draco ante todo, era muy cabezota.

- Eso puede esperar.

- Eres insufrible – admitió Hermione con un nuevo bostezo.

- Soy egoísta, orgulloso, cabezota y engreído. Pero no insufrible – respondió Draco haciendo rabiar a Hermione, que continuó insultándole hasta que llegaron a su destino.

88888888888888

El viaje por Red Flú hasta llegar a Hogwarts no tuvo ningún tipo de complicación, lo que hizo pensar a Harry que Dumbledore todavía no había instalado ninguna medida de seguridad.

Salió de la chimenea y se quitó el hollín que pudiera tener en la capa. Extendió una mano hacia atrás y Cameron la aceptó encantada para poder salir del estrecho cubículo. Hizo el mismo procedimiento que su padre y se dispuso a salir del despacho del director con cierta rapidez.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Harry a su hija. Ésta giró su cara de asombro con rapidez: no quería que la viesen con su padre; la fama y la popularidad no eran lo suyo.

- Oh, no hace falta. Espera al director, es más importante – añadió Cameron. Harry sonrió y avanzó para darle un beso en la frente a su hija, el cual agradeció.

- No deberá tardar – admitió Harry. La morena asintió y salió de la habitación con prisas, temiendo llegar tarde a la primera clase.

Harry se quitó la capa con cuidado y la depositó en una de las sillas. En la solapa izquierda una placa brillaba al reflejo de la luz. En ella se podía leer: Harry Potter, auror al servicio del Ministerio de Magia. Y, aunque al mismo Harry no le gustaba la frase "al servicio del Ministerio de Magia", no había podido hacer nada por eliminarla. Él sabía que sus ideales contra la lucha del mal mágico eran muy distintos a los del Ministro, Rester Land. Para Rester, todo aquel que hacía dudar a los aurores sobre su implicación en la magia oscura, tenía lugar en la prisión de Azkaban. Harry sabía por qué: no querían arriesgarse a que apareciese un nuevo Voldemort. Por eso, ante la más mínima sospecha se tomaban las medidas más extremas. Los métodos de Harry se basaban en el razonamiento, y por ello, dentro del Departamento de aurores, un pequeño grupo, incluído Ron, se habían unido con Harry con la esperanza de cambiar los métodos de trabajo y crear sus propias normas.

Harry se acercó al pensadero de Dumbledore, y con una mano rozó la superficie del extraño objeto que tantos problemas y ayudas le había causado tiempo atrás.

- Yo tendría cuidado con él, Harry – sugirió Albus. Harry sonrió antes de girarse admitiendo que el anciano tenía razón. Aquel pensadero le había dado muchas respuestas, algunas de ellas ignoradas por el mismo Dumbledore. Harry se alejó del misterioso artefacto y tomó asiento.

- ¿Muchos heridos? – preguntó Albus. Harry suspiró.

- Hay algunos, pero ninguno es preocupante. Todos se recuperarán.

- Eso está bien – Harry alzó las cejas.

- ¿Bien? Disculpe Dumbledore, pero los mortífagos casi arrasan Hogsmeade en cinco minutos. Hay que dar gracias que nadie haya caído. Nunca se les había visto con tanto poder – admitió Harry.

- Y tienes razón, pero ésta es una mera prueba de que los mortífagos quieren algo. Seguro que Bellatrix no había pensado en ello, Harry – respondió tranquilamente Dumbledore ante la atenta mirada de Harry, que parecía no entender al director.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Harry. Y sin saber por qué, la imagen de Draco en sus brazos diciéndole que encontrara a Grace apareció en su mente. Albus sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, con ciertos problemas.

- Veamos Harry. Retrocedamos en el tiempo. Cuando Voldemort te atacó cuando tenías un año ¿qué quería?

- Pues… matarme.

- Bien, bien. Y cuándo él y sus mortífagos se reunieron en el cementerio de Little Hangleton donde descansaba el cadáver de su padre¿qué querían? – Harry levantó ambas cejas.

- Pues revivir a Voldemort y matarme, también.

- Acertaste – exclamó Dumbledore con una sonrisa – Y, para terminar¿qué querían los mortífagos cuando aparecieron en el Departamento de Misterios?

- Querían la profecía que decía que… - Pero calló al ver que Dumbledore quería continuar hablando.

- Precisamente. Tú mismo te estás respondiendo, Harry. Siempre que los mortífagos se muestran ante el mundo mágico es porque…

- Buscan algo – atajó Harry, que empezaba a entenderlo todo.

- Se podría decir que sí.

- Ya, pero ¿qué? – preguntó Harry, a lo que Dumbledore respondió encogiendo los hombros.

- Eso hay que averiguarlo, me temo.

- Y ¿Quién lo va a hacer¿El ministerio? – Preguntó irónicamente Harry – Rester Land no va a hacer nada. Tiene la mentalidad de Fudge, Dumbledore, y lo sabe. Pasará la vista gorda, hará unos informes de una "supuesta investigación" y una vez más, los aurores estaremos sentados en nuestro despacho sin mover un dedo – exclamó ante Dumbledore mientras él le extendía un periódico que Harry cogió con furia.

- Me temo que ya lo ha hecho – admitió Albus. Con cara de asombro, Harry no paraba de leer la portada del profeta, donde decían que se había hecho una investigación de alto riesgo sin dar resultado. No quiso seguir leyendo. Poco a poco, las manos de Harry fueron cerrándose aplastando al periódico que tiró al suelo. Sintiéndose impotente, se levantó para irse de aquel lugar y arreglar ciertas cosas con el Ministro.

- Esto es increíble. No tiene vergüenza – rugió Harry que se volvía a poner la chaqueta. Se dirigió a la chimenea y cogió un puñado de polvos Flu. Pero antes de que pudiera decir su destino, Dumbledore habló.

- Le agradecería que no se fuera todavía. El matrimonio Malfoy viene hacia aquí con intención de aclarar lo ocurrido hace unas horas, pero no me encuentro en condiciones de atenderles. Harry, si eres tan amable de informarles… - sugirió Dumbledore a un alterado Harry. Éste hizo varias muecas y respondió con rudeza.

- Está bien – contestó con un bufido, y salió dando un sonoro portazo del despacho, donde Dumbledore pensaba en cierta joven de color platino y ojos grises que dormía plácidamente en su cama, alejada de todos los problemas que le envolvían.

88888888888888

- Venga dormilona, ya has dormido suficiente. Yo creo que con un día en la cama habrás recuperado ya las fuerzas. Levántate pronto si no quieres llegar tarde a la primera clase – logró oír Grace a lo lejos cuando intentaba abrir un ojo. Enseguida pudo ver la cara de Lindsey muy cerca de la suya, y dedujo que ella le había levantado.

Se incorporó un poco y se desperezó. Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor, y se dio cuenta de le dolía todo su cuerpo, absolutamente todo.

- Ahí en la mesita tienes una poción para los dolores. La dejó tu madre. Pensó que te dolería todo el cuerpo – Grace, que aun estaba un poco dormida y no tenía ganas de rechistar, giró la vista. Efectivamente ahí estaba el frasco. Se deshizo de las sábanas bruscamente y cogió el bote que tenía un color rojizo, cosa que desentonaba con la habitación. Sin miramientos, Grace abrió el frasco y dio un sorbo, antes de que Lindsey pudiera decir algo.

Al dejar la poción de nuevo en la mesa, un dolor empezó a surgir en su garganta, y pronto notó como se extendía a través de su cuerpo. Sentía calor, mucho calor, como si aquel líquido de color del fuego le estuviera quemando por dentro. Rápidamente fue al cuarto de baño a beber un poco de agua. Pero no conseguía aliviarle el dolor. Lindsey se acercó a ella.

- … ya tenía razón. Eres una bestia – exclamó con cara de enfado. Grace logró girarse. El calor le había subido hasta los ojos. Estaban rojos, y lloraba del picor que le producía la poción.

- ¿Quién tenía razón?

- Tu madre, por supuesto – atajó Zabinni. Fue de nuevo a la mesa de Grace donde había estado el maldito líquido. Pero esta vez cogió un frasco más pequeño que Malfoy no había visto antes. Éste, sin embargo era transparente, y no tardó en averiguar de qué se trataba – Supo que no mirarías las dosis, así que te dejó éste antídoto – comentó Lindsey, mientras le extendía el nuevo frasco. Ésta vez, Grace si que miró el reverso del bote e ingirió lo necesario.

- ¿Ha dejado algo más mi madre o puedo valerme por mi misma? – exclamó Grace con enfado mientras salía del baño empujando a Lindsey.

- No, que yo sepa. Solo dijo que estuviera contigo todo el día, por si te pasaba algo – comentó Lindsey con total naturalidad. Grace, que se estaba poniendo el uniforme se giró lentamente, como si aquellas palabras le hubieran taladrado el oído.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó con furia. En sus planes no estaba pasar todo el día con la pesada de Lindsey. Tenía cosas que hacer, y prefería hacerlas sola.

- Pues eso. Que de ahora en adelante estaré contigo a todas horas – dijo Lindsey con una enorme sonrisa y abriendo los brazos esperando el abrazo de la pequeña Malfoy, pero eso no sucedió. Grace murmuraba por lo bajo, maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

- … amargarme la vida. Está loca. Acabo de venir y me manda al infierno de cabeza.

- Relájate – dijo Lindsey con intención de tranquilizar a Grace.

- ¡No puedo relajarme! De solo pensar en los deberes atrasados que tengo que hacer… y los exámenes, los trabajos, los castigos que tendré que recuperar… y…

- Bueno, eso ahora puede esperar. Pero el desayuno acaba en cinco minutos y nos tiene que dar tiempo a ir. ¡No querrás desmayarte en medio de una clase!

8888888888888

- ¿Así que no has sabido nada de la chica? – Preguntó Lawrence. Enseguida cogió una tostada con miedo a que se desvaneciera, ya que en escasos minutos acababa el desayuno y todo el apetitoso manjar desaparecería ante sus ojos.

Lawrence dio un mordisco esperando la respuesta de Ewan, pero el chico se había quedado mudo. Chasqueó los dedos en su cara y logró que reaccionara.

- ¿Me has oído? - preguntó el chico. Ewan giró su cara hasta ver al chico. Negó con la cabeza a la vez que enterraba su cara de nuevo en sus manos en señal de cansancio.

- ¿Por qué estás tan cansado? – Ewan encogió los hombros.

- No he podido dormir bien, ya sabes… pensando en "eso" – murmuró Carlsen. Lawrence asintió - ¿Qué me has preguntado?

- Te estaba preguntando que… - Pero Law de repente calló y su pregunta dio un giro radical – si te has dado cuenta de quien está en el Gran Comedor – finalizó mirando hacia la puerta.

- No me interesa saber quien está – admitió Ewan mientras seguía en su propósito de despertarse, bostezando cada vez más.

- Créeme que sí que te interesa – murmuró esta vez cerca de su oído. No tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, y con una cara de enfado siguió con la mirada al lugar donde se posaban los ojos de su amigo. Su boca se abrió sola ante la sorpresa, e incluso no se dio cuenta de que el desayuno había desaparecido, y que la mayoría de los presentes en el Gran Comedor exigían más comida.

No, no se había fijado en nada de eso porque la sola presencia de Grace le había dejado estático. No podía dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo, como si hubiera olvidado cómo era y lo estuviera recordando. A primera vista la chica no parecía estar malherida, algo que reconfortó a Ewan. No tenía ningún tipo de venda. Pero había algo que le había dejado intranquilo: los grises ojos de Grace estaban rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

Siguió observándola y no logró reaccionar hasta que la muchacha había salido por las puertas sin dirigirle una mirada.

Después notó cómo otro par de ojos grises estaban depositados en él. No necesitó girar la vista para saber de quien se trataba.

En esos momentos, Eric estaba aplastando la última tostada de su desayuno.

* * *

**Ya estamos aquí. Espero que os haya gustado y sobre todo¡que no os haya decepcionado! Muchas gracias a Lilita-saint, Tatis y Krissalis Potter por los reviews en el anterior capítulo. Gracias también a los que leéis pero no dejáis review. A ver si un día os animáis y me dejáis vuestro comentario.**

**Muchos besos y hasta el capítulo número 13 (cada vez vamos a más :D)**

**SilianM0oRe**

**PD: Me ha encantado cuando Draco dice: "**Soy egoísta, orgulloso, cabezota y engreído. Pero no insufrible**" Insufrible es Hermione, cuando se lo dice Snape en la tercera peli (no se si sale en el libro) Insufrible sabelotodo. Me encanta xD**


	13. El nuevo buscador

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta. Capítulo XIII. La verdad, que cada vez que acabo un nuevo capítulo, pienso que al principio, cuando tenía la idea del fic en la cabeza, me conformaba con que tuviese quince capítulos. Pero veo que voy por el trece y ni siquiera estamos en noviembre xD Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo. Comentarios al final.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO XIII**: _El nuevo buscador_

El pequeño examen de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras no le había salido a Eric como hubiese querido. Era cierto que tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para estudiar, ya que la estancia de su padre y de Grace en el hospital le había quitado horas de trabajo, y el examen de DCLAO no era uno de esos que te lo repasabas dos días antes y sacabas buena nota. No; necesitaba tiempo y dedicación.

Pero eso no era excusa para su madre. La primera norma de estudio para ella era: "no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy". Decía que era la base de sus éxitos profesionales. Pero también era cierto que el examen estaba fijado desde hacía mucho tiempo, y por eso Hermione tenía algo de razón. Pero los entrenamientos de Quidditch eran una prioridad para Eric en esos momentos. Se había esforzado mucho en el mes que llevaban de curso, y siempre que encontraba un hueco, malgastaba el tiempo yéndose al campo de Quidditch para intentar atrapar la snitch dorada. Sí, jugaba como buscador. Quizás le habría gustado jugar en otra posición, pero Felgar, el antiguo buscador, decía que ya se había cansado de estar todos los años haciendo lo mismo, así que Eric no había tenido más remedio que apuntarse para jugar en la posición que le Gran Harry Potter había ocupado años atrás.

Pero el problema del Quidditch era que su madre veía los estudios muy por encima del deporte, por lo que si suspendía el examen, no resultaría ser una excusa muy convincente. Aún así, Eric suponía que habría sacado un aceptable, o incluso un supera las expectativas, nota bastante alta. Pero si bajaba un poco del Extraordinario sería muy difícil conseguir el Premio Anual para cuando cursara Séptimo, ya que mucha gente de su mismo curso era, académicamente, sorprendente y las probabilidades se reducían con facilidad.

Gente como Ewan era la más competente.

Ewan… sólo de pensar en ese tipo hacía que el vello se le erizara; y no por miedo, sino por odio.

Crujió los nudillos casi sin pensarlo. Desde que había encontrado a su hermana medio muerta junto al joven, la "amistad" que pudiera haber tenido hacia él, había desaparecido. No tenía seguro que hubiera sido él quien hubiera dejado a Grace en ese estado, pero su instinto le decía que tenía algo que ver.

Intento alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

- El examen ha sido horrendo¿no crees? – le preguntó a Jeremy mientras subían al castillo por la explanada, después de haberse relajado un poco junto al lago.

- Horrendo no, Eric. Ha sido una m-i-e-r-d-a. ¡Con todas las letras! – Exclamó Jeremy – Si mi madre se entera de que he suspendido (porque he suspendido seguro) no me mandará un vociferador, no. Me mandará tantos que sus chillidos dejarán sordos a…

- No exageres –atajó Eric antes de que Jeremy se pusiera más nervioso – Cuando tu madre se de cuenta de que todos hemos sacado mala nota no se preocupará tanto.

- ¿Hemos¿Te estás incluyendo¿Qué vas a sacar¡¿Un extraordinario extraordinariamente bajo?! – exclamó de nuevo el moreno ante las risas de su compañero.

- Lo suficiente para que mis padres me den una reprimenda – murmuró Eric y calló al ver a unos compañeros de su curso. Los saludaron y continuaron su camino a la sala común.

- Sí, en verdad, yo te compadezco amigo – admitió Jeremy mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su compañero. O por lo menos lo intentaba, ya que Eric era un poco más alto que él – No creo que mucha gente desee tener dos padres que en su tiempo fueron Premios Anuales. Estarás sometido a mucha presión – añadió con ironía. Los dos estudiantes rieron y pronto se encontraron en las puertas del castillo. Pero algo hizo que Eric se callara de inmediato.

Sus ojos le estaban ofreciendo una vista poco agradable para su gusto. A lo lejos podía apreciar como su hermana, Grace, subía por las escaleras en compañía de Hilary y Lindsey. Hasta ahí todo perfecto, e incluso parecía que Grace se encontraba físicamente bien y eso no era lo que le inquietaba. Lo hacía que un joven le estuviera mirando a ella. Que le siguiera con la mirada. Le molestaba que lo hiciera él, sobretodo porque esa situación ya la había presenciado esa misma mañana, y no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- Odio a ese tío – gruñó Eric casi sin mover la boca, pero Jeremy lo oyó claramente.

- ¿Al profesor Gobberly? Te entiendo: yo siento lo mismo hacia él – admitió Jeremy con total sinceridad.

- ¿Qué¡No! No estoy hablando de él

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Jeremy alzando los hombros. Eric no le señaló. Tampoco le dijo quien era. Sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección donde estaba Ewan y eso bastó para que Jeremy le comprendiera.

- Ya te entiendo – dijo solamente Jeremy.

- Desde que ví a Grace a su lado medio muerta… - pero no continuó porque la rabia le inundó por dentro.

- Es un cabrón. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Todos lo saben. Además, según tengo entendido está un poco… alejado de la sociedad. Es el bicho raro.

- Se lo tiene merecido. Pero que intente acercarse a Grace, que lo intente – reconoció Eric.

- Espero que no le haya invitado al baile – balbuceó Jeremy con cierto pavor. Eric se giró bruscamente hacia él con cara de furia. Hasta Jeremy sintió miedo cuando vio a Eric mirarle tan fijamente, taladrándole con la mirada.

- ¿QUÉ¿No me habías dicho que le habías invitado tú al baile? – exclamó Malfoy muy enfadado. Jeremy empezó a ponerse nervioso y no hacía más que pasarse la carpeta de una mano a la otra.

- Pues… el caso es que lo intenté, que conste que lo intenté. Pero…se lo pregunté y me dijo que ya le habían… invitado – murmuró Jeremy y continuó antes de que Eric se pusiera a despotricar como un loco – Pero…pero, en realidad eso no es cierto.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – preguntó un confundido Eric. Jeremy sonrió al estilo "hombre macho" y respondió.

- Uno tiene sus métodos – afirmó con una voz más profunda que de costumbre. Eric entrecerró los ojos y pensó que las cosas iban más mal de lo que pensaba.

- Escucha Jeremy. No podemos permitir que ese… idiota vaya con mi hermana al baile. Así que quiero que vayas a donde esté ella y se lo propongas tantas veces como sea necesario – le espetó duramente. La cara de Jeremy se transformó en asombro.

- Oh no. No me vas a hacer pasar otra vez por esa situación. ¿Sabes la vergüenza que pasé? Además, cuando le miraba a los ojos, veía a tu padre con una sierra cortándome un brazo – dijo gesticulando el acto – y gritándome: "¡desgraciado¡desgraciado!"

- ¿Todo eso pasó por tu cabeza en un minuto? – preguntó Eric asombrado.

- Es lo que tiene la mente. ¿Sabes que según un estudio de…?

- ¡No me cambies de tema! – Cortó Eric rápidamente – Ya estás yendo a pedirle lo del baile a Grace.

- Pero…

-¡YA! – exclamó Malfoy.

- Me encanta ver tu faceta de hermano celoso.

Eric fue a propinarle un golpe pero Jeremy se fue corriendo mientras reía. Hasta Malfoy no pudo evitar la risa.

888888888888888

La verdad era que se encontraba realmente cansada, y eso que tampoco había hecho mucho. Había asistido a las clases con normalidad y se había puesto a adelantar deberes lo más rápido posible, cosa un tanto sorprendente.

Pero eso era lo que la gente de la sala común de Slytherin creía que estaba haciendo Grace. No, Grace no estaba haciendo los deberes ni estudiando o algo que se le pareciera. Esa tan sólo había sido una excusa que le había dado a Lindsey para que le dejara en paz y se alejara un poco de ella., porque se había pasado todo el día pegada a ella como una lapa. Para desayunar, para comer, para cenar. En todas las clases que compartían se había sentado a su lado. Cuando habían tenido media hora de descanso entre Defensa y Pociones Lindsey también había estado con ella.

Parecía que la chica se había tomado en serio las palabras de Hermione. Pero, después de un día junto a ella, había logrado unos minutos de tranquilidad alegando estar haciendo los deberes. Si en el fondo, los estudios tenían algo bueno.

Se había sentado en una de los sillones más alejados de la puerta de acceso a la sala común. Había gente, pero no todos estaban estudiando. Simplemente hablaban con los compañeros o jugaban a los naipes explosivos.

Ella había cogido un pergamino y una pluma y se había puesto a dibujar. Le apetecía y se había puesto a ello. Lo que no se había dado cuenta era que en vez de dibujar estaba haciendo constantemente una letra. La letra "E".

Se asustó ella misma al ver lo que estaba haciendo. No era la "E" de Eric, por supuesto. Y ella lo sabía muy bien. Mojó la pluma en la tinta y se puso a perfilar una de las "E" que estaba un poco deforme, hasta que el resultado fue perfecto.

Alzó un poco la vista y distinguió a la capitana del equipo de Quidittch que se acercaba hacia ella por la multitud. Dejó la pluma en la mesilla y dejó el pergamino dentro del libro de pociones. Se hizo la remolona como si estuviera buscando algo hasta que Judd estuvo junto a ella.

- Hola Grace¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó cordialmente la capitana, más por cortesía que por interés supuso Grace.

- Bien, gracias – respondió amablemente.

- Verás, dentro de cuatro días es el primer partido de la Copa. Estaba haciendo la lista de jugadores y quería saber si estabas bien físicamente, para incluirte – dijo Judd.

- Sí, claro, estoy perfectamente, cuenta conmigo – admitió Malfoy. Ambas sonrieron.

- Me gustaría hacer un entrenamiento previo para saber cómo va el equipo y ver si hay que hacer algunos cambios. Sé que no es tu caso, pero si está el equipo entero mejor – comentó la capitana. Grace asintió y se despidió con un leve gesto con la mano. Se dispuso a recoger sus cosas cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado preguntarle una cosa muy importante.

- ¡Judd! – gritó Grace mientras corría tras ella. La chica se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre y pronto vio la cara de Malfoy a su lado – Se me había olvidado preguntarte una cosa.

- Dime.

- ¿Contra quien jugamos?

- ¡Oh! Contra Gryffindor, claro – no supo diferenciar si la cara y la mirada de Grace eran de miedo o de susto, así que prosiguió – pero no te preocupes, tenemos todas para ganar. Además, desde que el año pasado se fuera Nosby, el equipo ha decaído un poco. Y no hay que olvidar que han cambiado de buscador – puntualizó Judd. En ese momento si que se asombró Grace.

- ¿Sí¿Y quien es el nuevo buscador? – preguntó desinteresadamente Grace.

- ¿No sabes quien es el nuevo buscador? – Grace negó ante el gesto de sorpresa de su capitana – Pues no se cómo no te lo ha dicho él. El nuevo buscador es tu hermano.

Y ahí fue cuando Grace sintió que el tiempo se paraba y que todo se paralizaba al instante. ¿Cómo podía ser su hermano buscador¿Desde cuándo él se montaba en una escoba¿Cuándo se había presentado a las pruebas¿Cómo le habían aceptado? Y lo más importante¿Por qué?

Se quedó tan estática que Judd no supo si le estaba tomando el pelo. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y sacó una hoja pequeña que tenía guardada en su mochila. Se la extendió a Grace quien la cogió mecánicamente.

- Ahí tienes los nombres de los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor. Y por si no me crees, tu hermano está apuntado – Y era cierto. El nombre de Eric Malfoy relucía en esa lista como ningún otro. Leyó la lista varias veces para ver si conocía a alguien, pero tan solo le sonaban los nombres.

- Lo más importante – prosiguió Judd – mira el panel de anuncios todos los días porque ahí se colgarán los horarios de los entrenamientos. Y sobre todo, si tienes alguna duda, contacta conmigo.

A Grace le pareció eso más un anuncio televisivo que una sugerencia. Con un dudoso "vale" finalizó la conversación y volvió al lugar donde estaban sus cosas. Pensó para sí misma en qué narices había pensado su hermano al presentarse al equipo de Gryffindor. La cabeza no le funcionaba demasiado bien.

Aún recordaba cuando se atrevió a montarse en una escoba. Cayó al suelo antes de que se pudiera elevar más de cincuenta centímetros. Draco castigó a Grace porque no había parado de recordárselo hasta un mes después.

Decidió pasar por el tablón para ver si Judd ya había colocado algo días antes y no se había dado cuenta. Durante el trayecto, sus "compañeros" le miraban fijamente como si tuviera algo extraño.

Y, aunque Grace intentaba hacer caso omiso, para ellos "ella" era la extraña.

Revisó el tablón y vio una hoja que ponía en grande "QUIDITTCH". Empezó a leerla y vio que tan solo estaban puestos los nombres de los jugadores del equipo. Cuando llegó al final, distinguió el suyo. "Grace Malfoy" estaba escrito bajo el título de buscadora con alguna que otra condecoración.

Palabras como: "rarita" o innumerables tachones adornaban su nombre.

Con un bufido se dirigió a su habitación, y, aunque era de naturaleza fuerte y aunque su apellido no se lo permitía, derramó una lágrima. Tan solo una.

88888888888888

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no le va a pasar nada? – preguntó Hermione con nerviosismo a la vez que se deshacía de las sábanas. Draco, por su parte, seguía en mitad de un sueño, alterado por los continuos zarandeos de Hermione. Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, volvió a darse la vuelta para quedarse dormido otra vez. Herminoe bufó ante la terquedad de su marido – Draco, esto es importante. Hay que resolver el problema cuanto antes – La respuesta de Draco fue un gruñido, pero tuvo que empezar a desperezarse antes de que Hermione empezara a lanzarle almohadas.

- De verdad que no te entiendo, Draco. Ayer tenías unas prisas para avisar a Dumbledore… Y ahora parece que ni te importa lo más mínimo – admitió Hermione que ya estaba empezando a arreglarse para dar su primera clase.

- Ayer no me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cansado – replicó el rubio – Pero de hoy no pasa que hablemos con Dumbledore. Y, además, tu misma viste que no estaba cuando fuimos a verle.

- Sí que estaba, lo que pasa esque quería que no habláramos con él – dijo Hermione. Fue en dirección al cuarto de baño para acabar de arreglarse. Un poco de maquillaje para las ojeras y poco más.

- ¿Y por qué narices no quería hablar con nosotros? Me parece que Dumbeldore está cada vez mas chocho – Hermione negó con la cabeza - ¿Y entonces?

- Dumbledore lo tiene todo controlado. Lo único que quería era que descansáramos. Estoy segura de que hasta Harry sabe todo lo que ha pasado. Si no nos ha avisado, es porque no hay ninguna novedad.

- Pero a mí eso no me sirve¿sabes? Hace veinticuatro horas que los mortífagos atacaron a mi hija y…

-No sabemos si fueron ellos – cortó Hermione.

- Claro que fueron ellos.

- Pues que Grace recuerde, nadie le había atacado físicamente. Tan solo empezó a sentirse mal de repente. No podía respirar y se ahogaba. Lo último que recuerda fue que aquél chico le llegaba al callejón – Draco, de todas las palabras que Hermione había dicho, tan solo se había fijado más en chico y en callejón. Y esas dos palabras juntas no sonaban nada bien.

- ¿Chico¿Qué chico? – preguntó alterado.

- Por eso no quería decírtelo. Porque te pones como un bestia cuando te hablo de ese tema – le recriminó – Grace estaba paseando con un "compañero de clase" cuando los mortífagos llegaron a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Y si fue el chaval ese quien le dejó así y por eso no se acuerda¿Y si le dio alguna poción para envenenarla? – preguntó Draco rápidamente. Estaba furioso, muy furioso, porque alguien había estado con su hija. Algo pasó por su cabeza como un rayo. - ¿Y si es uno de ellos?

- Draco, por favor ¿te estás oyendo? No saques las cosas de quicio – le espetó Hermione – Aún está la posibilidad de que ambos sucesos no tengan nada que ver pero hayan ocurrido simultaneamente.

- No lo creo. Demasiada coincidencia.

- ¿Entonces cómo es que los medimagos no hayan sabido decir por qué Grace se desmayó? Quizás tiene algún tipo de enfermedad, o alomejor hay que llevarla a un médico muggle – admitió Hermione.

- ¿Con todos los mortífagos ahí fuera? Ni lo sueñes. Grace no va a salir del castillo.

- ¿Qué¿Vas a tener a tu hija recluida en estas cuatro paredes durante nueve meses¿Y qué excusa le vas a contar¿Qué ahí fuera hay una epidemia masiva? No, Draco. Grace no es tonta. Se dará cuenta enseguida de que algo va mal.

- Entonces tu plan es contárselo todo¿verdad? Contarle que su padre llegó a ser mortífago. Contarle que traicionó a su familia. Que se enamoró de una sangre sucia y que por ello casi pierde la vida. Decirle que su vida está en peligro porque yo no supe decidir bien hace veinte años, porque no elegí la opción correcta. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Hermione? Pues adelante, cuéntaselo todo, para que se avergüence más de su padre – exclamó con impotencia.

Hermione dejó su capa en la silla y se acercó a Draco que estaba sentado en la cama. Pasó un brazo por su espalda y se sentó junto a él. Estaba alterado. Y quien no lo estaría si estuviera en esa situación.

- Draco, todo va a salir bien. Harry y Ron son aurores y nos van a ayudar. Además, Ginny y Blaise están entre los peces gordos del Ministerio, y seguro que se enteran de algo. Dumbledore es uno de los mejores magos que haya existido, por no decir el mejor. Además de todos los profesores que enseñan en esta escuela – dijo Hermione casi murmurando - ¿Crees que todas estas personas van a dejar que le pase algo a Grace o que te pase algo a ti¿Lo crees, Draco?

Y como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, Draco negó mientras enterraba su cara en sus manos. Hermione depositó un beso en su hombro.

Pasaron unos minutos y Draco habló de nuevo.

- Espero poder confiar en ellos. En la reunión de la Orden lo contaré todo.

- ¿Qué reunión? – preguntó asombrada Hermione. Draco alzó un papel que tenía en sus manos y Hermione pudo distinguir el sello de Dumbledore en la parte superior.

- Lo acabo de ver. Debió llegar esta mañana.

Al leerlo, Hermione se dio cuenta de todo. En efecto, había una reunión para tratar el tema del asalto a Hogsmeade y la protección de una posible víctima de los mortífagos.

- ¿Crees que es Grace? – Draco asintió. Hermione no podía acabar de creer que su hija estuviera en los planes de los mortífagos. Y todo ¿por qué? Porque Draco no quería unirse a ellos. Estaba más que segura que no obligaría a su marido a entregarse a ellos para ganar la protección de su hija, pero también estaba segura que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Suponía que Harry y Ron se encargarían del caso de Hogsmeade y de averiguar quien estaba detrás de todos los daños. Pero ella y Draco sabían muy bien quienes eran los responsables.

Pero, ante todo, en esos momentos, lo más importante, era la protección de Grace.

- El castigo, esta vez, se lo perdonamos¿no? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Cómo? – respondió el rubio confundido.

- No se. Se ha escapado de Hogwarts y no ha hecho de mi castigo – admitió.

- Se lo perdonamos – dijo solamente Draco con una sonrisa.

De pronto, Hermione se acordó de algo muy importante.

- Draco¿tu madre…?

- No saben nada de ella – murmuró el rubio – Supongo que Bellatrix la tiene presa o recluída. Pero como no sabemos donde se esconden…

- La encontrarán; seguro.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Me ha gustado mucho este capítulo. Sobre todo el: **

_**Oh no. No me vas a hacer pasar otra vez por esa situación. ¿Sabes la vergüenza que pasé? Además, cuando le miraba a los ojos, veía a tu padre con una sierra cortándome un brazo – dijo gesticulando el acto – y gritándome: "¡desgraciado¡desgraciado!"**_

**De solo imaginármelo XDD Cada vez me cae mejor Jeremy :)**

**También vemos que la pobre Grace es un poco la rarita, cosa que le llevara algunos problemas en el futuro, ya veréis ;) Y la pelea de Hermione y Draco (pelea, pelea, no, pero casi) era como si la estuviera viendo en mi cabeza, y yo escribiendo como una loca jeje**

**Bueno, escribidme muchos reviews y opiniones. Gracias a los que leísteis el capítulo anterior, y a todos los demás **

**Muchos besos**

**SilianM0oRe**


	14. Auras de colores

_¡Hola!_

_Comentarios abajo ;)_

_Os recomiendo la canción de _**Unforgiven**_ de Metallica en la versión de _**Apocalyptica.**_ La escuché por primera vez mientras escribía el capítulo ;)_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO XIV: **_Auras de colores_

Vio que Jeremy no paraba de correr. Pasó por su lado como una exhalación y tan solo escuchó un: "lo siento" cuando le hizo tambalear. Cameron no se extrañó mucho de la actitud del chico. Jeremy era, ante todo, un chico raro, así que no le dio más vueltas.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca para adelantar deberes y pasar apuntes a limpio. Era una tarea más bien aburrida, pero por lo menos volvía a leer todo lo que había dado durante el día y lograba retener algo en su memoria.

Se adentró en la estancia haciendo el mínimo ruido posible para no molestar a los compañeros y se sentó en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta. Le gustaba más que hubiera un poco de murmullo a que estuviera todo en silencio.

Sacó su libro de Runas Antiguas y empezó a traducir unos de los textos que había mandado la profesora. A esas alturas del curso ya hacían traducciones que tenían un nivel muy alto, pues eran de los TIMOS de años pasados.

Abrió su diccionario de runas y empezó a traducir palabra por palabra.

Pronto vio que era una tarea demasiado aburrida. Miró a su alrededor para ver si conocía a alguien con quien pudiera hablar un rato para despejarse, pero nada. No había nadie conocido. Con un bufido de resignación volvió a su trabajo y continuó con la siguiente frase.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando vio que alguien se sentaba delante suya. Alzó la vista y vio unos profundos ojos marrones mirándole.

- ¿Te importa que me siente? Todas las demás mesas están ocupadas por niños – alegó Ewan. Cameron hizo un gesto de asentimiento y el chico, con un "gracias", se sentó con ella en la mesa. Cameron dejó sus tareas y le prestó un poco de atención al chico.

- ¿Tu eres…? – preguntó cordialmente Cameron.

- Oh, disculpa – murmuró Ewan – Me llamo Ewan, Ewan Carlsen – se presentó con una sonrisa y extendió una mano, pues estaban a demasiada distancia como para darle dos besos.

- Yo soy Cameron Potter – dijo mientras extendía su mano para unirla con la del joven – Encantada.

- Bueno, si no te importa, voy a empezar a hacer transformaciones – murmuró Ewan. Sacó sus libros, pergaminos, su pluma y su tinta y empezó rápidamente a hacer los deberes de la profesora McGonagall. Sin embargo, notaba que aquella chica le estaba mirando. En efecto, tenía los ojos verdes de Cameron mirándole como si fuera un bicho raro y resultaba un tanto incómodo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó con educación.

- No. Sólo que… me resulta extraño – murmuró Cameron. Ewan alzó los hombros.

- ¿El qué?

- Pues, es una tontería, pero cuando me presento a alguien y digo mi nombre, siempre me dicen: "¿Eres la hija de Harry Potter?" o empiezan a preguntar cosas sobre él. Pero tú… no has dicho nada – dijo Cameron con expectación.

- Bueno, si quieres te pregunto – Ewan sonrió.

- No, no. Te agradezco que no hayas preguntado la verdad – admitió la morena – Por cierto¿das Runas Antiguas? Porque me he quedado estancada y…

- Sí, claro – Y haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, cogió sus cosas y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Cameron, donde empezó a explicarle el texto.

Ewan, como profesor, era muy bueno, y entendía todo el texto de las runas. Cameron se quedó un tanto sorprendida pero aceptó la ayuda que la había dado.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de quien había entrado en la biblioteca.

Pero Eric si se había dado cuenta de quien estaba en la biblioteca.

Los había visto a los dos muy juntitos. "¿Quien se cree que es?", pensaba. ¿Acaso tenía la intención de quitarle a todas las chicas que le rodeaban?

Con muy mala leche se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas. Había tenido que soportar que Ewan mirara a su hermana de esa forma, que hubiera estado con ella. Pero ahora tenía que soportar que estuviera con Cameron.

Intentó relajarse y pensó por qué estaba allí: para hacer los deberes. Y ningún idiota le iba a desconcentrar.

Por otra parte, Cameron si se había dado cuenta de que Eric no había tenido ni la mínima intención de acercarse. Le veía a través de las estanterías, sentado sólo en una mesa y con la cara un poco roja. Supuso que estaría enfadado por algo. Ewan pareció ver que la chica no paraba de mirar a Eric, así que se separó un poco.

- Puedes ir a sentarte con él – sugirió. Cameron se giró para mirarle y pudo ver cordialidad en su cara. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Gracias por haberme ayudado.

- No hay de qué - Y como una exhalación, la morena se levantó recogiendo sus cosas para sentarse al lado de él, de Eric. Cogió silla y desparramó sus pertenencias en la mesa, intentando lograr algo de atención, pero Malfoy no levantó la vista del libro que, al parecer estaba leyendo.

- Eric… - murmuró Cameron. Pero Malfoy continuó con su estado de indiferencia - ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó al observar que el rostro del rubio no se había movido todavía. Con dudas, alzó una mano y le zarandeó el brazo. Pareció dar resultado, aunque quizás Cameron esperaba otro tipo de contestación.

- Qué – le espetó con rudeza sin desviar la mirada del libro. La morena balbuceó al no encontrar palabras adecuadas. ¿Dónde había quedado la dulce voz del rubio?

- ¿Qué te ocurre¿Alguna nota baja? – se aventuró a preguntar. Eric se encogió de hombros aumentando su indiferencia y prosiguió su lectura pasando una página con tranquilidad. Demasiada – Venga Eric; los dos sabemos que te pasa algo. Mírate, no me estás mareando con tus preguntas – prosiguió con tono alegre para agilizar la situación.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y desde ese momento Cameron supo que la había cagado, y bien. Eric levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos en los de la morena. Logró acumular toda su rabia y furia en sus pupilas, algo muy propio de un Malfoy, y eso hizo estremecer a Cameron aún más.

- ¿Acaso tendría que hacerlo? – preguntó con ironía. La morena abrió los ojos con expectación. Tenía dos cosas claras: la primera era que nunca le había visto tan borde y sobre todo si le hablaba a ella. La segunda era que estaba enfadado, y mucho, y ella no era la persona indicada para que él se desahogara, desde luego. Cameron no lo sabía, pero habría jurado que estaba enfadado con ella. El problema era que no sabía por qué.

- B-bueno, siempre lo haces, pensé…

- Pues ahora no – le cortó rápidamente y paso otra página del libro, más despacio que la anterior.

Pero la paciencia no era un don con el que Cameron había sido agraciada, así que más enfadada quizás que el propio Eric, se levantó con cuidado de no tirar la silla, cogió el libro de las manos del rubio con un movimiento brusco y le alzó el mentón para que le mirara por obligación, estremeciéndose al ver sus profundos ojos grises.

- Mira Eric, no sé por qué estás enfadado, pero sí sé algo: no la pagues conmigo – y sin decir nada más, sin mirar a Ewan que había sido espectador de la discusión y sin observar la reacción de Eric, cogió sus cosas y con el aura negra abandonó la biblioteca.

888888888888

Gran parte de la Orden del Fenix y otros allegados habían sido citados en el despacho de Dumbledore para tratar un único tema: Grace. Aunque aurores como Harry o Ron también estaban ahí para intentar averigüar el paradero de los mortífagos, aunque con la escasa información que tenían, les estaba resultando un poco complicado, sobre todo porque sabían que era muy propio de los mortífagos cambiar el lugar que utilizaban para sus reuniones.

- Bueno, vamos al grano. Los mortífagos. Tenemos que saber por qué atacaron Hogsmeade así porque sí¿no os parece? – razonó Ron. Pero varias personas que se encontraban en la estancia sabían el por qué, pero por alguna razón, ninguna habló. Tanto los Weasley como los demás presentes, empezaron a divagar acerca de posibles causas del ataque, la cual más estúpida. Se buscó hasta el más mínimo detalle. Tanto, que estuvieron más de 15 minutos pensando si el hecho de que hubieran asaltado primero a la tienda de sortilegios antiguos tenía algo de relación. El primero en deshechar la idea fue Neville, ya que parecía ilógico que si los mortífagos querían algo de esa tienda, se hubieran aparecido en ese lugar.

Por otra parte los gemelos Fred y George leyeron la lista, que les había facilitado el Ministerio, donde aparecían todos y cada uno de los nombres de aquellos que habían sido atendidos en San Mungo. Aunque sabían de primera mano que la lista no era muy fiable, ya que el Ministerio casi siempre falsificaba los datos o los cambiaba por otros inventados si algo no les producía ningún beneficio.

Hermione, harta de escuchar nombres y de haber estado callada durante casi una hora, decidió aportar algo a la causa.

- Chicos… ¡Escuchadme! – exclamó. Inspiró profundamente hasta sentirse con fuerzas suficientes – Vamos a ver, os estáis equivocando.

- ¿Cómo¿Nos hemos pasado algo por alto? – inquirió Harry mientras repasaba un fajo de papeles por octava vez.

- No, no es nada de eso, solo que…

- ¡Deberíamos de haber repasado el ataque de nuevo! – exclamó Luna para sorpresa de todos. Y aquello fue como si alguna fuerza los hubiera hecho reaccionar de nuevo. Sin más dilación, asintieron y volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo (unas sillas esparcidas por el despacho) haciendo como si Hermione nunca hubiese dicho nada.

Consternada, buscó apoyo en Dumbledore, pero éste observaba la situación con ojos divertidos, así que no le sirvió de ayuda.

Volvió su vista hacia Draco, y él si parecía que estaba metido en el asunto. Sin previo aviso, Draco sacó su varita y murmuró unas palabras que, por cercanía, tan solo Hermione pudo escuaharlas. Al hacerlo, como si conociera lo que significaban, la morena se tapó los oídos instintivamente y cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente.

- Ábditus luctus

Y como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, chillaron de dolor y se taparon los oídos, tal y cómo lo había hecho Hermione anteriormente. Harry se había tirado de la silla al suelo sin poder apenas evitarlo y buscaba con una mano la varita mientras que con la otra se tapaba los oídos. Pero el dolor era tan insoportable que optó por protegerse los oídos. Ginny apoyaba la cabeza en el suelo, al igual que Luna, y ambas utilizaban su pelo como orejeras, aunque no daba resultado.

De pronto, un sonoro quejido se apoderó de la habitación. Todos dieron gracias a que ese profundo pitido infernal hubiera parado, aunque buscaban con ojos llenos de furia a aquél que lo había hecho. Ron miró sin pensárselo dos veces a Draco. Pero Dumbledore acaparó toda la atención pues se había puesto de pie y sostenía la varita en alto.

- Señor Malfoy, estoy seguro de que hay otras formas de reclamar un poco de atención¿no es así? – preguntó Albus con una sonrisa. Draco no cambió su expresión ni su opinión al respecto. Solo ayudó a Hermione a levantarse y ambos caminaron hacia la mesa de Dumbledore para que todos pudieran verlos.

- Si hubierais escuchado a Hermione, no esto no tendría que haber pasado.

- Podrías haber pegado un chillido¿no? – Exclamó Ron mientras que se frotaba el oído con un dedo bruscamente, haciendo que Luna le diera un codazo y una reprimenda que Ron no llegó a escuchar - ¿Qué dices? – volvió a gritar.

- Ron por favor, compórtate – murmuró Luna avergonzada. El pelirojo le hizo gestos de que no la escuchaba correctamente, pero fueron ignorados por Hermione y Draco, que comenzaron a contarlo todo desde el principio.

Contaron los sueños de Draco. Todo aquello que estuviera relacionado con los mortífagos, menos el día del juicio de Bellatrix, ya que aquello solo lo sabía Draco, y antes de contarlo quería saber qué significaba exactamente. Contaron que era muy posible que alguien estuviera usando Legilimancia contra Grace, por lo que la posibilidad de que hubiera un instruso o un espía en Hogwarts era muy posible. Contaron cómo los mortífagos le habían tendido una trampa a Draco, cómo su madre no había aparecido, y lo más importante, todo lo que Bellatrix le había dicho. El hecho de que Grace Malfoy estuviera en peligro de muerte hizo que varias lágrimas se adueñaran de los ojos de Hermione y de varias personas más, incluidas Ginny, que no pudo evitar pensar qué hubiera pasado si en vez de la pequeña Malfoy, la elegida hubiera sido su hija. Ese sentimiento hizo que se encontrara débil, y no pudo evitar sentir empatía hacia el matrimonio Malfoy. Como si Harry hubiera pensado lo mismo, acudió al lado de su mujer y le pasó una mano por la cintura, haciéndole ver que estaba ahí para lo que fuera.

La explicación continuó con el hecho de que el ataque de Hogsmeade y el rapto de Draco hubieran ocurrido ambos el mismo día. Todos opinaron que era más que una simple casualidad. Que era un plan que había sido trazado con anterioridad. Contaron por qué Grace había estado en el hospital. Cómo ni los medimagos se habían atrevido a dar un pronóstico a su estado, temiéndose tener la razón al respecto.

Y también contaron que la seguridad de Grace en esos momentos era precaria. Que lo más seguro era que el día del ataque estaba previsto que la pequeña Malfoy muriera, y que al no haberlo conseguido, podrían volver a intentarlo nuevamente. Por ello había que mantenerla como llena de algodones.

Varias propuestas fueron escuchadas, pero era muy difícil cumplirlas. El traslado a otro colegio era totalmente absurdo, pues los mortífagos se enterarían y le seguirían allá donde fuera.

- Lo más importante es que bajo ninguna circunstancia salga del colegio – puntualizó Draco.

- Pero Draco ¡eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza¿Cómo vas a decirle a una quinceañera que no puede salir a ningún sitio! Empezará a preguntar por qué – admitió Hermione recordando la discusión que habían tenido hacía varios días.

- Hermione tiene razón, Malfoy. Lo que si se puede hacer es prohibirle que vaya otra vez a Hogsmeade – dijo Harry, a lo que todos asintieron.

- ¿Y los partidos de Quidditch? – preguntó una temblorosa Hermione, que no paraba de mover la pierna.

- Grace está enamorada del Quidditch. Si le prohibimos jugar, no nos lo va a perdonar. Ya sabes lo renconrosa que es – admitió Draco – Además, en los partidos, la mayoría de los profesores están en las gradas, Hermione. Y es muy pequeña la posibilidad de que Bellatrix se entere qué día es el partido, a qué hora e incluso cuál es su dorsal¿no crees? – dijo Draco para convencerla aún más.

- Bueno, respecto a lo de salir por los terrenos, no le veo ningún inconveniente – comentó Neville. Pero Hermione negó rápidamente.

- No, Neville. El bosque prohibido es demasiado tentador para ella.

- Bueno, podemos hacer una cosa que me hacían de pequeño – atajó Ron a la vez que Molly le miraba con ojos de "a ver lo que dices" – cuándo mi madre decía que no podía hacer una cosa (casi siempre jugar al Quidditch) me ponía deberes para que tuviera algo que hacer. Podemos aplicarlo al caso de Grace. Solamente hay que ocupar su tiempo libre con… clases "particulares", por ejemplo. Si pregunta, le dices que es para que saque mejores notas, y ya está – concluyó Ron. Todos estaban mirándole fijamente y Ron no supo si le estaban alabando o matando con la mirada. Se rascó la nuca con una mano - ¿He dicho algo malo? No sé, a lo mejor no es del todo…

- Brillante… - murmuró Draco.

888888888888888

"Para llegar a las cocinas, hay que pasar por la puerta de la derecha de la escalera del hall de entrada y continuar por un pasillo hasta llegar a un cuadro de un frutero. Hay que hacer cosquillas a la pera, que se convertirá en la manivela de la puerta."

Eso era lo que Ben, el alocado hijo de George y Charlotte le había dicho antes de encontrarse frente al singular cuadro. Todo porque Grace tan solo necesitaba un poco de calma y de intimidad.

Haciendo caso a las órdenes de Ben, acarició con cuidado la pera, la cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejó paso a una manivela normal y corriente. Con dudas, tomó la manivela y con extraño cuidado abrió la puerta. Esperó con los ojos cerrados para ver si ocurría algo. No sabía si había algún método anti-intrusos al entrar en la cocina, así que estaba esperando algún tipo de reprimenda, o simplemente una broma que Ben le habría puesto.

Pero nada de eso había sucedido. Abrió un ojo y por un momento pensó que se había aparecido en el Gran Comedor y que todo el mundo le estaba mirando, pues la estancia era completamente igual.

Se equivocó. No estaba en el Gran Comedor y no eran personas quienes le estaban mirando, sino elfos. Centenares de elfos domésticos iban de un lado para otro, unos chillando, otros dando órdenes, otros repartiendo platos por las cuatro mesas, otros cocinando y otros llevaban peligrosamente cacerolas enormes que sujetaban con sus pequeñas y delgadas manos.

Había tanto movimiento que un elfo no dudó en pasar por las piernas de Grace, quien las juntó rápidamente, replanteándose volver a la Sala Común. Pero antes de que siquiera la idea le hubiera hecho mover las piernas de nuevo, un elfo apareció ante ella. Bueno, más que un elfo eran varios dispuestos en modo de torre que hacían que la cara del más alto estuviera casi rozando la de Grace.

- ¿Podemos nosotros los elfos hacer algo por usted, señorita…? – exclamó con prisas el elfo.

- Eh, pues… Malfoy, pero…

- ¿Desea comer algo, señorita Malfoy hija de la profesora Malfoy¿Nuestra más fiel ama? – preguntó esta vez el segundo elfo. Y antes de que pudiera responder, el primero de todos había chasqueado los dedos efusivamente. Grace no sabía si huir o esperar la reacción de las criaturas, así que se adelantó a los elfos y se sentó en la mesa que estaba colocada exactamente en el mismo lugar que la de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor. Pronto varias manos aparecieron ante su cara sirviéndole un plato, un vaso, cuchillo, tenedor y demás utensilios.

- Disculpe pero yo no quiero nada – logró decirle a una elfa con orejas exageradamente grandes.

- ¡Los magos mandan, los elfos obedecemos! – exclamó la pequeña. Grace alzó las cejas y no pronunció palabra. Esperó a que pasara todo, y en pocos minutos se había encontrado frente a frente con los restos de lo que parecía la comida de ese mismo día. Tragó saliva y miró a un lado y a otro preguntándose si de verdad tenía que comerse el pollo asado sobrante con patatas frías a las cinco de la tarde.

Decidió beber tan solo agua y comer un poco de postre, para no ser desagradecida con los elfos, pues su madre era muy estricta en ese tema, y algo tenía que haber aprendido.

De pronto vio como la puerta por la que antes había entrado se estaba abriendo poco a poco. Atragantándose con el agua que casi derramaba por su túnica, logró meterse debajo de la mesa a ver quien era, pues si era un profesor, estaba perdida.

Tan solo vio unos pies. Pero por lo menos sabía algo: no era ningún profesor, y era un chico, pues llevaba pantalones. Mientras el ente se movía por la cocina, los elfos habían retirado el plato y los utensilios que Grace había utilizado para "comer". Agudizó el oído para ver si escuchaba algo, pero los elfos hacían demasiado ruido.

Empujó las piernas contra su cuerpo cuando vio que la persona se acercaba a su mesa, pero giró y se sentó en la mesa de enfrente, la que reconoció como la de Ravenclaw.

Con cuidado sacó un poco la cabeza de debajo de la mesa para lograr ver algo, pero solo vio la espalda del chico y su pelo marrón.

Si no se iba pronto, tendría que quedarse ahí un buen rato.

- ¿Quiere algo, señor¿Quiere algo?

- Pues ahora no me apetece nada Klau, gracias – contestó una voz muy dulce.

- ¡Ya está¡Ninguno come nada! Los elfos esforzándose para hacer la comida, pero ni el señor ni la señorita Malfoy son capaces de…

- Espera, espera – le cortó - ¿La señorita Malfoy¿Está aquí? – Y con mucho cuidado, Grace se puso a cuatro patas y anduvo a paso ligero por debajo de la mesa, deseando que ningún elfo cotilla la hubiese visto.

- Sí está aquí señor Carlsen. Justamente debajo de ésta mesa – y escuchó como el elfo daba dos sonoros golpes a la mesa de Slytherin.

- De acuerdo Klau. Ves poniéndome algo de cena que se me ha abierto el apetito antes de tiempo – sugirió Ewan al elfo, cuales ojos se iluminaron ante la proposición de ayuda del mago. Exclamó "¡ahora mismo!" y después oyó como empezaba a dar órdenes a otros elfos.

Bueno, Ewan ya le había descubierto, así que no había más remedio que salir de debajo de la mesa. Pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo, la cabeza del chico apareció por la parte derecha de la mesa, y Grace, que se estaba levantando en ese momento, se dio un golpe con la cabeza al ver a Ewan tan cerca.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? – preguntó preocupado Ewan mientras Grace se masajeaba la cabeza. La chica negó y logró salir de debajo de la mesa con la ayuda de Carlsen.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí abajo?

- Pues había oído a alguien entrar y temía que fuera un profesor – admitió la morena. Ewan sonrió y le ofreció asiento mientras los elfos, nuevamente, les servían comida.

-¿Ya estás bien, verdad? – Grace asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería, y no era el golpe que se había dado – En verdad no sé que te pasó. De pronto te pusiste a temblar y…

- Es igual Ewan. De todas formas, prefiero no recordarlo - repuso Malfoy. Cogió el vaso de agua y dio dos sorbos – Y ¿qué hacías tú aquí abajo?

Ewan se encogió de hombros y le enseñó una carta que tenía entre manos.

- Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad.- Grace sonrió y tomó un poco de pastel de chocolate. No tenía hambre, pero era mejor comer que estar callada y buscar las palabras con las que entablar una conversación.

Al cabo de dos minutos la situación se volvió incómoda. Ewan no paraba de dar golpecitos con la carta en la mesa, haciendo que se doblara uno de los cantos. Grace, por su parte, había cogido un tenedor y estaba destrozando el pastel ante los ojos ambiciosos de los elfos.

Decidió que era hora de acabar con la situación, ya que parecía que el moreno había ido a las cocinas para leer aquella carta, y estaba claro que la presencia de Grace le molestaba.

-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Te dejo con tu lectura – murmuró mientras se levantaba y se dirigía esquivando elfos hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvo en ella, pudo respirar tranquila, y con un "adiós" se despidió de un cansado Ewan, quien le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Cuando Grace desapareció, Ewan estampó la carta sobre la mesa, sin importarle que se hubiera manchado de chocolate. Las cosas no iban bien. Se había encontrado con Grace después del ataque, y ni siquiera había sido capaz de hablarle.

¿Por qué?

No lo sabía. Pero la carta tenía algo que ver. Aquella maldita carta que le traería la desgracia. Porque había algo más importante en esos momentos que volver a tener la confianza de Grace. Y se encontraba en aquella carta.

Sabía de quien era. Sabía que no tenía remitente y que la carta estaría escrita en doble sentido, por si algún curioso la leía. Claro que lo sabía. ¿De quién iba a recibir cartas si no era de ella? No tenía parientes ahí fuera, ni amigos ni nada que se le pareciera. Estaba solo, y ella estaba en ese mundo sólo para atormentarla.

Con muy pocas ganas, poquísimas, abrió la carta, y lo hizo con la mayor parsimonia posible, como si se pudiera alargar el momento. Tres líneas escritas adornaban el papel marrón. Y en cuanto esas tres líneas fueron leídas, Ewan arrugó el papel y con un simple hechizo, se quedó reducido a ceniza.

_Te queda poco tiempo_

_Si no actúas pronto, llegarán refuerzos_

_No nos vuelvas a traicionar_

_

* * *

_

_¿Qué tal el capítulo?_

_Bueno, el título es una tontería, pero al poner lo del "aura negra" de Cameron se me ocurrió. Os voy a contar una cosa que me pasó al escribir este capítulo. _

_Me puse a escribir en folio en vez de a ordenador. Total, empecé con un boli azul. A mitad de hoja se me gasta. Cojo otro. Escribo dos líneas y se para. Cambio al rojo. Lo mismo. Enfadada cambio al verde. No va. Y más enfadada aún, dejo de escribir XD Suerte que después me puse al ordenador y acabé la escena._

_Lo que dice Ron ha sido una de las cosas que tengo pensadas desde el principio de los principios, así que ha sido un alivio escribirlo XD_

_¡He escrito mi primer hechizo! Y lo dice nuestro gran Draco_

"Ábditus luctus"

_Es una chorrada campal XD Si cambiamos la b por la u se queda auditus luctus, que en latín significa dolor de oídos. Qué original ¿eh?_

_Y hemos visto a nuestro Eric celoso muajaja Pero no os preocupéis, que el enfado de Cameron no será eterno. Más que nada porque ya se la siguiente escena XD_

_Bueno, voy a parar ya. A ver si llegamos a 5 reviews por capítulo ¿vale? Que nosotros podemos: D_

_Muchos besos a todos,_

_SilianMo0Re_

_PD: __IsiGranger1610, __me encantó tu review Te he contestado a la dirección de correo electrónico. A McMafis, ECDP y Krissalis Potter también gracias por sus reviews ;)_


	15. Nunca digas nunca

¡Hola!

Coments abajo ;)

Os recomiendo **Hello** de **Evanescence** (como ya lo hice en el otro fic) es que me encanta -

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XV: **_Nunca digas nunca_

Quería despejarse. Quería dejar de pensar que Eric Malfoy era un gilipollas, porque si continuaba así, se volvería loca. Cameron destilaba ira a cada paso que daba por los terrenos de Hogwarts, intentando llegar a cualquier parte fuera del alcance de la vista del…

- Rubio, orgulloso, egoísta, convenenciero, retrógrada, manipulador – Y varios adjetivos más que Cameron habría estado dispuesta a decirle a la cara.

Pero por el momento había cogido sus deberes de Runas y caminaba hacia el campo de Quidditch, o por lo menos allí era donde le llevaban sus pies.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo pedir ayuda con los deberes? – se preguntó a si misma - Pero no, Malfoy tiene que ser Dios, y obsesivo, y lo quiere todo para él y… - exclamó mientras tiraba piedras al lago congelado, haciendo que se resquebrajara un poco el hielo.

Chilló de rabia, y fue entonces cuando sintió a alguien que le estaba tocando la espalda. Por un momento, Cameron sólo pudo pensar en que era Malfoy, y ya había cogido con fuerza los libros de Runas con la finalidad de estampárselos en las narices. Pero por suerte que no lo hizo.

- ¿Por qué hablas sola? – Preguntó un colorado Michael. A Cameron se le iluminó la cara al ver a su primo pequeño, a quien abrazó sin tener ningún motivo preciso - ¿Por qué me abrazas?

- Porque eres el único que me entiende – dijo casi sin pensar. Michael se quedó con cara de sorpresa, pero le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y fue cuando notó que su prima estaba llorando.

- Prima¿estás llorando? – Aunque era más que evidente.

- Si fueras más pequeño te habría dado una excusa, pero ¡mírate! Casi me llegas por los hombros.

- Eso mismo me dice la abuela. Los tíos Fred y George dicen que van a inventar un sortilegio para que no crezca más¿te lo imaginas? "Sortilegio Michael" – dijo orgulloso gesticulando con las manos como si hiciera la forma de un cartel. Cameron sonrió ante la inocencia de su primo.

- ¿Dónde ibas? – Y entonces se percató que Michael llevaba una escoba entre sus brazos – Um… ¿estás en el equipo?

- Ojalá… pero creo que ahora no hay nadie en el campo y voy a practicar. Mira, me la ha enviado mi padre, es la Ventisca 3000 – dijo Michael mientras mostraba la escoba a Cameron, quien no tenía ni idea de Quidditch.

- Muy bonita. Venga, te acompaño y me enseñas lo que sabes.

- ¿Sí? Vale, pero no le digas a mi madre que me he pasado toda la tarde jugando al Quidditch, que si no me va a echar una bronca… – comentó Michael.

- No te preocupes.

88888888888888

- Ay por Merlín¿a esto se le llama chocolate caliente? – exclamó Lindsey señalando con un dedo como si la taza estuviera envenenada. Grace rodó los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que varios alumnos se habían girado para ver quien había dicho semejante disparate.

- Lindsey¿por qué no te limitas a bebértelo sin hacer ningún comentario? – insistió Grace, que le dolía la cabeza de sólo oír la chillona y ridícula voz de Lindsey quejarse ante todo lo posible.

- ¿Y esto¿Ves esto? Se supone que es una galleta. A saber la cantidad de grasas que tiene. Y calorías ya ni te cuento – comentó mientras analizaba la galleta como buscando algo más en lo que poder quejarse.

- A ver¿entiendes el dicho comer y callar? – exclamó Malfoy ante un ataque de nervios. Ya se le habían quitado las ganas hasta de beberse el chocolate.

- Sí, pero no suelo aplicarlo. Ag, qué asco… no pienso comerme esto. Llamaré a mi madre para que me envíe algo más sano y natural.

- No tienes remedio, en serio – Dijo Grace, a lo que Lindsey contestó con una sonrisa falsa.

- Hablando de mi madre¡va a abrir una nueva tienda! – chilló a la vez que daba palmaditas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- ¿Sí? Me muero de la emoción.

- Ay chica, que sosa eres – masculló Lindsey. Grace suspiró para no perder los nervios – Bueno, pues me ha dicho que el Ministro le ha comprado un traje para la boda de su hija¿no es genial?

- Sí sí, súper importante.

- Bueno, como veo que hoy tu repertorio oral no es muy extenso, voy a contárselo a Berny, a ver si me hace un poquito de caso – le espetó en la cara con intención de ofenderla, pero Grace tan sólo sintió un inmenso alivio al librarse de ella.

Lindsey se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y se dirigió unos cuantos sitios más allá, donde Berny, el supuesto ligue de Lindsey, estaba hablando con sus amigos, al parecer de Quidditch.

Pero Lindsey interrumpió la conversación y se sentó encima de las piernas de Berny, haciendo que sus amigos se levantaran y huyeran de la chica. El pobre Berny tuvo que aguantar que Lindsey le contara todo lo relacionado con la nueva tienda de Pansy, su madre.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, Grace se levantó cuando acabó su chocolate. Decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo antes de regresar a la Sala Común, pues los jardines y el lago ya estaban sufriendo el cambio de estación, y la nieve no dejaba caminar a gusto.

Giró un recodo cuando se encontró con la banda de Berman, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la conversación que había mantenido con él tiempo atrás. Según él, su padre, su propio padre ayudo en el ataque del Señor Oscuro, pero que ella supiera, su padre ni siquiera había estado del bando de los mortífagos, por lo que lo que decía Berman no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Pero, sin saber por qué, le parecía que Berman no le había dicho eso solamente para fastidiarla o meterse con ella. No sabía por qué, pero las palabras de Berman le habían hecho dudar sobre su propio padre, algo que no tendría que suceder.

Ya no le daba tiempo a dar vuelta atrás y marcharse por donde había venido, así que levantando la cabeza e intentando no dar a conocer que estaba un poco nerviosa, cruzó el pasillo intentando que Berman y los suyos no se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Pero por algo la genética Malfoy era inconfundible.

- Vaya, Malfoy, qué desagradable sorpresa – Berman se cruzó de brazos, e inmediatamente, sus seguidores se levantaron del suelo y se colocaron detrás suya.

- Lo mismo digo – Intentó irse por uno de los lados, pero lo que tenía previsto había sucedido. Le habían cerrado el paso. Muy bien, pensó, si quieren guerra, tendrán guerra.

- Nos hemos enterado que tu padre ha estado en el hospital, me pregunto qué le habrá pasado. – murmuró mientras tocaba su mentón, provocando a Grace, quien empezaba a cabrearse por la actitud del chico.

- Mira Berman, me importa lo más mínimo lo que digas ¿de acuerdo? Tengamos la fiesta en paz – atajó Grace imponiendo su carácter ante todo.

- El caso es que yo quiero una fiesta ajetreada. Y creo que para eso sólo tengo que recordarte lo de tu padre… y los mortífagos…

- ¡Cállate! – exclamó Grace intentando no oír lo que Berman iba a decir. No quería oírlo por nada del mundo, no quería recordar esa conversación.

- ¿Te molesta, Grace¿Te molesta saber que tu padre era mortífagos¿Te mol… - pero Grace ya no quería escuchar nada más. Se había tapado los oídos con fuerza, intentando por todos los medios no escuchar las palabras de esa asquerosa serpiente. No quería, pues aunque sabía que era mentira, su intuición le decía que podía tener algo de verdad, y eso le inquietaba y le molestaba al mismo tiempo.

Sintió unas grandes manos quitando sus manos de sus oídos, y de nuevo volvió escuchar la voz de Berman, pero ésta vez mucho más cerca de su cara.

- ¿Sabes por qué tu y tu padre fuisteis al hospital¿Sabes qué os pasó? Yo lo se, Grace, sólo tienes que pedírmelo para que te lo diga – insistió el chico.

- Suéltame¡no quiero saber nada de ti! – E intentó deshacerse de Berman, pero ella era una, y ellos eran cinco, y por más que se moviera, no podría huir tan fácilmente.

- Me voy a tomar tus palabras como una súplica para que te diga la verdad.

- ¡No quiero saber nada!

- Malfoy, te acabarás enterando. Por un modo o por otro te enterarás de que tu padre se reunió con ellos, que tu padre es fiel a Voldemort y que tiene la marca tatuada en su piel

El corazón se le paró varios segundos. Los ojos se habían quedado abiertos durante bastante tiempo. Aquello no podía ser posible. La educación que había recibido desde pequeña se basaba en el odio hacia los mortífagos. Desde siempre, sus padres, pero sobre todo su padre, le habían dicho que Voldemort y los suyos habían sido los causantes de toda desgracia en el mundo mágico. Por eso su padre no podía ser mortífago. No podía serlo porque se lo habría dicho¿no? Aunque perteneciese a su pasado, se lo habría dicho. Y, además, quien perteneció al Señor Oscuro, en el presente seguía perteneciéndole de alguna forma. No era tan fácil deshacerse de la marca y olvidar todas las muertes causadas por el Lord. Se atrevería a decir que no era posible. El remordimiento estaría siempre en sus mentes, y acabarían muriendo por perder la cordura.

Por eso su padre no podía ser mortífago. Porque quien en un pasado había sido mortífago, lo seguía siendo de por vida.

Realmente Grace pensó si su padre era su padre, pero pronto se sintió avergonzada por haber llegado a pensar eso de alguien que le había dado la vida.

No podía mover ningún músculo.

Esas palabras le habían dejado muerta unos instantes.

Pero, si llegó a ver una figura que llegaba desde el otro extremo del pasillo. No sabía por qué no podía identificarla, pero el chico y Berman intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y el extraño habló:

- Basta.

El extraño no, Ewan. Y como si hubiera sido una orden de vida o muerte, Berman y los suyos desaparecieron dejando solos a Ewan y a Grace, quien estaba levantada y contra la pared, ausente en sus pensamientos.

Pero alzó los brazos y Ewan acudió a su súplica.

Le abrazó, y ella le abrazo a él. Se abrazaron, y se transmitieron todo lo que, de alguna forma, no se podía decir con palabras. Todo lo que callaban y tenían miedo a decir. Todo eso se lo dijeron rozando sus cuerpos, sintiendo estar en el cielo.

Y Grace comenzó a llorar, pero no por lo que había vivido con Berman, sino por estar ahí con él. Por poder estar felizmente con él sin tener que avergonzarse o sin tener que preocuparse por nada. Porque en ese momento le habría dado igual que su hermano hubiera aparecido con un hacha amenazando a Ewan. Le habría dado igual. Porque ese abrazo era suyo, y nadie se lo iba a arrebatar.

Y siguieron hablando en ese abrazo. Y cuando Ewan besó su rubio pelo, a Grace le pareció que flotaba, y era una sensación incluso más gratificante que cuando montaba en la escoba, porque lo notaba en su corazón. Porque estaba segura de que desde el pecho de Ewan se podía sentir el corazón de Grace latir con fuerza.

- ¿Estás mejor?

No contestó porque tenía la voz trabada. Parecía como si no tuviera cuerdas vocales. Pero aún así, se entendieron a la perfección, pues Ewan no volvió a preguntarle, suponiendo que Grace quería aprovechar más ese abrazo. Por eso no se apartó. Y por eso Grace sintió una vez más, que el suelo desaparecía ante sus pies.

8888888888888

Por más que Michael le hubiera explicado a Cameron lo que era el Amago de Wronski, no lograba entenderlo. Por eso, había pasado de la parte teórica a la parte práctica, y al hacerlo, por poco no se había abierto la cabeza al bajar en picado.

Se había quedado tendido en el suelo, y Cameron había ido corriendo a ayudar a su primo.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien – dijo Michael sonriendo ante la preocupación de su prima.

- ¿Bien? Michael te has caído en picado por culpa de ese chisme.

- Ese "chisme" – puntualizó Michael – es mi escoba y es de la serie Ventisca 3000.

- Lo que sea. Te quiero ver yendo a la enfermería ¡ya! – exclamó Cameron al ver que Michael tenía varios rasguños en los brazos y en la cara. Sacó un pañuelo de su túnico y lo utilizó para retirar la sangre que bajaba por la boca de su primo.

- ¡Déjame probarlo otra vez! – Michael intentó levantarse del suelo, pero Cameron lo cogió por los hombros y le obligó a tomar asiento mientras miraba las demás heridas.

- Ni lo sueñes, a no ser que quieras que tu madre se entere de esto – Y entonces Michael puso cara de niño pequeño y le imploró.

- No por favor, por favor, por favor – dijo haciendo algún que otro pucherito.

- Pues ya estás yendo a la enfermería – atajó Cameron.

Y Michel se puso en dirección a la enfermería antes de que Cameron siquiera se hubiera levantado.

- ¡Que sepas que después iré y le preguntaré a Madame Pince si has ido! – Pero Michael continuó corriendo - ¿Me estás escuchando Michael Weasley? – Y entonces Michael se giró, sin detener la marcha, y levantó los pulgares.

Cameron se quitó la suciedad de su capa y entonces se percató de que la famosa "Ventisca 3000" estaba en el suelo. Pero Michael ya se había ido, así que tuvo que cogerla para llevarla al castillo.

Al cogerla se preguntó por qué ella no era buena en Quidditch. Su padre, el buscador más joven de todos los tiempos. Su madre, cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch, y una de las mejores. ¿Por qué ella no era igual¿Qué había pasado con la genética de los Potter? Hasta su abuelo había sido jugador de Quidditch, y hasta su hermana Lucy jugaba mejor que ella. Básicamente porque Cameron ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Pocas veces en su vida había cogido una escoba, y la mayoría cuando tenía cinco años y su padre estaba empeñado en que Cameron sería la mejor jugadora de Quidditch de todos los tiempos, el típico sueño que tiene un padre cuando quiere que su hijo triunfe. Pero entonces, Cameron intentaba volar con su pequeña escoba y se caía una y otra vez. Harry le decía que lo probara otra vez, pero entonces Cameron se ponía a llorar y pataleaba porque no podía. Acabó por tenerle manía a ese "chisme", y por eso quería estar lo más alejado de ese mundo.

Pero cogió la Ventisca 3000 y la puso entre sus piernas, sin saber muy bien por qué.

- ¿Pretendes volar con la escoba así?

88888888888888

Aun estaban semi abrazados, pues Ewan había pasado un brazo por la cintura de Grace, por miedo a que se cayera.

Maldijo tantas veces como pudo al idiota de Berman. El plan no era ese, y él lo sabía muy bien. Tan solo jugaba con la situación, y eso hacía que Ewan se mosqueara muchísimo.

Esperó que no le hubiera contado a Cameron más de la cuenta.

Fueron a pasar por el pasillo de Transformaciones, pero Ewan se percató de que había alguien allí a quien no le agradaría su presencia.

Jeremy se encontraba de pie, silbando, como esperando a alguien. Tal vez Cameron ni se había dado cuenta. Antes de girar, Ewan cogió por lo hombros a Cameron y ésta alzó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – murmuró.

- Me parece que vas a tener que continuar sola. Mira quien está ahí – Y le hizo una seña para que mirara por encima de su hombro.

- Oh, vaya, bueno pues, gracias – Y sonrió forzosamente, pues era lo último que le apetecía hacer. Sonreír.

- Nos vemos, supongo – dijo Ewan mientras se iba alejando.

- Supongo – repitió Grace

Fue una despedida de lo más seca, pensó Grace, pero no tenía fuerzas para más. Aun medio transpuesta, se dirigió hacia Jeremy. El chico sonrió nada más verla, pero poco a poco su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo cuando vio el estado de la chica.

Grace ni se había percatado: tenía la cara roja, los ojos hinchados y la túnica toda arrugada. Pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba. Quizás ni le importaba. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Conforme iba acercándose a Jeremy extendió los brazos hacia él. Ella sabía que no iba a ser un abrazo igual que el de Ewan, y que no iba a sentir ni una pizca de lo que había sentido con él. Que no se iba a sentir en las nubes, pero por lo menos le reconfortaría, pues no se sentía con fuerzas ni para sostenerse a sí misma. Jeremy, aún confuso no supo reaccionar hasta que Grace estaba a dos pasos de él y con intención de abrazarle. A él.

Grace iba a abrazarle a él.

Soltó todos sus libros de inmediato que cayeron al frío suelo para recibir a Grace, quien aceptó el abrazo sin decir palabra. Jeremy tampoco sabía que decir. Todo le resultaba demasiado confuso. De la noche a la mañana Grace había pasado de insultarle a abrazarle. Y por eso supo que algo iba mal, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle.

Simplemente la meció entre sus brazos.

888888888888

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Malfoy mostrando su alter-ego ante todo. La mirada de Cameron no pudo tener más rabia contenida.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con la posición de mi escoba? – preguntó arqueando una ceja, gesto que hizo reír a Eric, pues era muy propio de él.

- Simplemente te comento que si intentas volar con la escoba así, dudo mucho que aguantes dos segundos – Dijo cruzando de brazos y acercándose más a donde estaba ella.

- Oh, discúlpeme señor M a l f o y, ignoraba que era un experto en todos los temas de la magia

- En todos menos en Runas Antiguas – Entonces Cameron le prestó un poco de atención a la conversación. Eric le miraba divertido, algo que le ponía muy nerviosa. De hecho, todo lo que hacía Malfoy le ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Bueno, supongo que por eso no me preguntaste a mí sobre tus deberes de Runas. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Todos los símbolos me parecen iguales – repuso Eric a una impactada Cameron quien empezaba a entender el enfado del rubio.

- Ah, supongo por ello que después me trataste como a basura cuando intenté hablar contigo. Porque estabas celoso¿eh? Por Merlín, un Eric Malfoy celoso no se ve todos los días, déjame disfrutar del momento – exclamó Cameron con cierto retintín en su voz. Eric se limitaba a mirar hacia otra parte, pues recordar lo que había pasado le producía vergüenza.

- Me equivoqué, ya está.

- ¿Y quien te dijo que necesitaba ayuda con mis deberes de Runas? – preguntó Cameron mientras jugueteaba con la escoba.

- Carlsen. Y para con la escoba que me vas a sacar un ojo – Y se la arrebató de las manos de la morena – Vaya, una Ventisca 3000, pues si que tiene años. ¿Es tuya?

- Qué va, es de mi primo Michel. Casi se mata con ese trasto – Lo señalo despectivamente.

- Un poco de respeto hacia las escobas. Yo tengo el último modelo, la Nimbus Fugaz. Salió la semana pasada. Lástima que no la tenga por aquí – murmuró Eric.

Se colocó en posición y dio una patada en el suelo. Y con la misma facilidad que caminaba, volaba. Dio un rodeo al campo de Quidditch mientras Cameron esperaba impaciente en el suelo, enfadada por no poder volar.

Eric se dio cuenta y se acercó aun sin bajarse de la escoba. Le tendió una mano cuando estaba muy cerca del suelo.

- ¿Quieres?

- Ni lo sueles Malfoy. Eso es un arma mortal.

- Por favor Cameron. ¿Cuánta gente ha muerto jugando al Quidditch? – A esto Cameron no pudo responder, y eso le fastidió bastante. Pero aun no estaba lo bastante convencida como para subirse a la escoba - ¿Le tienes miedo¡Si tu padre es el…

- … mejor buscador de todos los tiempos! Y que yo sepa, tu madre ha sido la mejor estudiante de todos los tiempos y tu… - Eric alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y yo qué? Voy por el mismo camino. El año que viene Premio Anual. ¡Y móntate de una vez!

- ¿No me voy a caer? – Eric asintió - ¿Es totalmente segura? – Asintió de nuevo - ¿Si empiezo a chillar como una loca me vas a dejar en el suelo?

- Te dejaré en el suelo y no pasará nada – Extendió la mano de nuevo y esta vez Cameron la aceptó. Pasó una pierna por el palo de la escoba y se situó delante de Eric. Inmediatamente agarró con fuerza el palo de la escoba y cerró los ojos, mientras repetía: "nos vamos a estrellar, nos vamos a estrellar"

Pasaron varios minutos, y Cameron ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- ¿Eric? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué siento que vamos hacia abajo? – Y entonces abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta de que eran sus manos las que estaban dirigiendo la escoba, no las de Eric. Pegó un grito y giró bruscamente la escoba antes de estamparse contra uno de los aros.

- ¿Ves como si que sabes volar? – preguntó Eric divertido.

- ¡Imbécil¡No se volar!

- ¿Y quien ha estado con las manos en la escoba todo el rato? – preguntó mientras pasaba sus brazos por debajo de los de Cameron para tomar el control de la situación.

- ¿Y-yo? – preguntó Potter con miedo.

Eric sólo asintió. Y entonces Cameron alzó la vista y vio el espectáculo que ofrecía Hogwarts.

Los rayos del atardecer se posaban en el castillo, y se reflejaban en las cristalinas aguas, ofreciendo una vista única. Cameron lo observó como si nunca lo hubiera visto, y disfrutó de aquella situación, con Eric detrás suya.

- Es precioso – logró decir.

- Esta es la verdadera magia del Quiddicth.

* * *

Un buen capítulo azucarado¿eh?

Le estoy cogiendo cariño a Cameron y a Eric XD Malo, malo. Vemos que Cameron es una jugadora de Quidditch frustrada, pobrecita. Su padre siendo quien es y ella no tiene ni idea de Quidditch

Me hago propaganda a mí misma: he escrito dos honestos entre capítulo y capítulo

**Tardes de esperanza** y **Viva la primavera** (para el reto Dramione) A ver si os pasáis y me decís qué tal ¿ok?

Superada la prueba de cinco reviews por capítulo :D Vamos a conseguir llegar a 50 reviews con el capítulo 15 ¿vale chics?

Muchas gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior¡a todos!

Muchos besos,

SilianMo0Re

PD: lo del amago de wronski es como explicar cuando es fuera de juego xD Nunca lograré entenderlo


	16. El partido de los hermanos

**¡Buenas!**

**Lo se, lo se. La actualización se me ha escapado de las manos, pero los exámenes suponen una prioridad ahora mismo. Así que en un momento de calma, os ofrezco el capítulo XVI :D**

**¿Sabéis cual es la canción de Everything Burns? Probad a ponerla mientras leéis, aunque tengo que deciros que casi nunca acierto con las recomendaciones XD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVI:** _El partido de los hermanos_

- ¿Nerviosa? – Grace bajó su taza de leche y ahí vio a Hilary, quien estaba temblando de arriba abajo, y no podía sostener bien ni una tostada.

- Estás tú más nerviosa que yo – dijo Grace con una sonrisa. Puso una mano sobre a de Hilary para que dejara de temblar.

- Vale, ya me tranquilizo. Pero ¡es tan emocionante! Me parece que en la historia de Hogwarts no se ha dado nada parecido – admitió la morena, mientras Grace miraba despectivamente a unas chicas que habían pasado por su lado mirándole con cara de odio.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó con indiferencia. Cogió una galleta.

- Grace, por Merlín, estás en las nubes o más allá. ¡No se ha hablado de otra cosa en toda la semana! No todos los días dos hermanos que son buscadores se enfrentan en un mismo partido – exclamó agitando todo el cuerpo. Parecía que ella lo estaba sintiendo más que la propia Grace.

- Ah, eso. Pues no le doy importancia – Y buscó con la mirada a su hermano unas mesas más allá. Lo encontró pavoneándose con sus amigos, y vio al cazurro de Jeremy a su lado simulando que cogía la snitch. Por un momento, Eric miró a Grace, y alzó una banderita de Gryffindor que puso histérica a Malfoy. Ella le miró con aires de superioridad y vocalizó: "Que te den". Él le respondió con un: "Vas a perder" Y a partir de ahí la conversación se volvió en un juego de miradas que se rompió cuando Cameron se sentó enfrente de Eric rompiendo el contacto visual.

- Si cree que van a ganar lo tienen claro – masculló más enfadad aun – Yo llevo cinco años jugando como buscadora, y él se presenta un año así porque sí y ya se cree que juega mejor. ¿De qué va? Me pone enferma – Y rompió una galleta que introdujo bruscamente en la taza. Pero al parecer Hilary no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho. Se había quedado mirando en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no miraba a Eric.

- Se llama Jason Miller, y como le sigas mirando así va a pensar cosas muy raras.

Hilary se volteó rápidamente. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y enseguida se paso una mano por el pelo.

- ¿Me estaba mirando? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

- No lo sé, pero tú le comías con la mirada. – le sugirió alzando las cejas. Hilary hizo ademán de continuar con el desayuno, pero se le había cerrado el estómago y no podía comer más - ¿Qué pasa con ese chico?

- ¿Eh? Nada, nada – murmuró. Empezó a romper una tostada a la vez que respiraba con fuerza. Tenía los síntomas de enamoramiento, concluyó Grace por los gestos que hacía la morena, tales como mirar por encima del hombro, o chafarse el pelo continuamente, o balancearse con rapidez. Grace la miraba sin moverse.

- Vale, qué ha pasado Hilary Ryan.

- Prométeme que Slytherin no va a ganar – Grace abrió los ojos expectante por la propuesta que había hecho su amiga, que, por supuesto, no iba a cumplir. Se había esperado un prométeme que no vas a decir nada, o no se lo vas a decir a él, pero no eso.

- ¿Qué dices Hilary? No voy a dejar que Slytherin pierda y servirle a mi hermano la victoria en bandeja – masculló, pero Hilary le estaba mirando con ojos vidrioso y entonces supuso que algo iba mal – Vale, qué te ha prometido.

- Que si ganaba Gryffindor lo íbamos a celebrar la próxima vez que fuésemos a Hogsmeade. Por favor, Grace, por favor, por favor.

- Hilary¿te estás escuchando? Si un chico quiere quedar contigo, no tiene por qué ser con el pretexto de haber ganado un partido de Quidditch – repuso ante la inocencia de su amiga. Los chicos nunca habían sido su fuerte. Hilary nunca había salido con ninguno, pero se había enamorado de muchos, y Grace siempre había sido la amiga que le había apoyado en todo. Por eso sabía que si cedía lo iba a pasar mal otra vez, y Grace no quería que pasara eso. Su amiga era muy importante para ella, y si ella lo pasaba mal, Grace también.

- Venga, vamos. Es un partido de nada – añadió. Le cogió de las manos y le miró haciendo temblar el labio inferior. Pero por algo Grace era Malfoy.

- Hilary, no.

- Pero…

- Grace¿podemos hablar un momento? – Alguien había hablado a sus espaldas. Grace se giró y vio a su madre de pie con los brazos cruzados, expresión de que algo había pasado. Grace habló muy bajito.

- Mamá¿qué quieres? Estoy a punto de jugar un partido de Quidditch, no se si lo sabías – comentó Grace. Hermione cogió a su hija del brazo y le obligó a levantarse del banco. Quería ahorrarse el numerito, y sabía que si lo hacía por las buenas, Grace no iba a ir con modales. Eric miraba la escena desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Su madre llevando a rastras a una malhumorada Grace que no hacía más que despotricar. O eso era lo que parecía. Dudaba en salir o no, pero cuando ambas cruzaron las puertas del Gran Comedor sin dirigirle una mirada, prefirió no levantarse.

- Vale, qué pasa. Dentro de diez minutos tengo que estar en los vestuarios del campo – atajó librándose del brazo de su madre. Hermione la miró con seriedad.

- Irás al campo de Quidditch cuando yo lo diga, y ahora digo que subas a mi despacho. Ya – dijo con firmeza Hermione. Grace la miró sobresaltada, y con cara de malos amigos, pasó por su lado en dirección al maldito despacho, chocando intencionadamente con el hombro de Hermione. Ella entrecerró los ojos intentando contenerse. Pero su hija le sacaba de sus casillas.

- Grace, espera – avanzó rápido para seguirle el paso.

- Podías decirme lo que me vas a decir en el despacho, así nos ahorraríamos el viajecito – masculló Grace al abrir una puerta que cerró rápidamente para que a Hermione no le diera tiempo a pasar.

- Grace… ¡deja de comportarte como una cría de cinco años! – exclamó Hermione perdiendo los nervios. Quedaban dos giros.

- Mamá soy como soy – contestó alegremente Grace

- ¡Pues deberías actuar con más cabeza, y contestar con más educación! – le gritó Hermione a su hija poniéndose frente a frente. Sintió un ligero mareo que desapareció enseguida. Aquella niña algún día le mataría de disgusto.

- Si contesto, porque contesto. Si no contesto, porque debería de hacerlo con más educación. Mamá, no te aclaras.

En ese momento Hermione sintió desvanecerse. Tuvo que coger fuertemente a su hija por los hombros para no caer al suelo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente hasta que sintió que el mareo cesaba.

- M-mamá¿te pasa algo? – murmuró con voz de preocupación, algo que le demostró a Hermione que Grace no era toda oscuridad.

- No, pero como continúes con esa actitud de "pasota" como decís vosotros, se va a anunciar en Hogwarts el castigo más impresionante que el colegio ha presenciado jamás. Espero que sepas quien será la imputada. Vamos.

Grace sonrió para sí.

88888888888888

Se recordaba a sí mismo. Veía e reflejo de su hija y se veía a él. Ella se encontraba en la misma que Draco estuvo veinte años atrás. Los mortífagos iban a por él, y no habrían dudado en maldecirle si la situación lo requería. Pero Grace no era una mortífaga, y se juró que nunca lo sería.

Pegó un puñetazo a la mesa del escritorio de Hermione. En menos de un mes, su vida había pasado de blanco a negro. Toda la paz que reinaba en su vida había desaparecido por la maldita de su tía. Si Grace salía al exterior, Bellatrix la mataría. Era por venganza. Bellatrix no había soportado que un sobrino suyo, su propio sobrino se pasara al otro bando. Se uniera a los aurores, algo impensable para una Black. Se le había escapado de las manos, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar nada. Por eso, Lestrange quería venganza.

Y no había mejor manera, pensó Draco, que atacar a su punto débil, su hija, su vida. Pero Draco dudaba que sólo fuera a por Grace. Habría sido demasiado selectivo, y no había razón para ello. Estaba casi seguro de que Hermione y Eric estaban en peligro de alguna forma. Un mortífago para cada uno, simples hechizos preparados o otras formas de muerte, la cual más terrible.

La familia Malfoy estaba en peligro, y sólo porque él, Draco, había seguido un mal camino cuando apenas tenía quince años.

- No tenía opción.

Eso era lo que siempre se decía cuando pensaba en ello cada noche antes de poder dormir. Que no había tenido opción. Que su futuro había estado escrito desde un principio, aunque había podido alejarse de su destino.

Pero había cosas que no encajaban.

¿Por qué esperar quince años para matar a alguien? Podría haberlo hecho cuando nació uno de sus hijos. Se le erizó el vello de solo pensarlo. Pero podía haberlo hecho, y Draco no sabía por qué.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que aun pensaba como un mortífago, de forma cruel. Se levantó de la silla y se dio una vuelta por el despacho para despejarse. Si iba a ver a Grace, no tenía que mostrar ningún sentimiento de debilidad, pues si lo hacía, Grace se daría cuenta de que algo iba a mal. Le había costado mucho ganarse la faceta de padre serio y autoritario, y en esos momentos le iba a ser muy eficaz.

Oyó a su hija y a Hermione discutiendo por el pasillo, como siempre, y eso le reconfortó. Volvió a sentarse en la silla y repasó mentalmente todo lo que tenía que decirle a Grace. La idea que había tenido Weasley era buena, no podía negarlo. Con todas esas horas de estudio, Grace estaría segura bajo el techo de Hogwarts y habría siempre un profesor junto a ella.

- Entra – exclamó Hermione abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Grace pasó malhumorada con su vestimenta de Quidditch. Y es que siempre se la ponía antes de ir a los vestuarios, básicamente porque si la dejaba allí, algún desagradecido la cogería y le haría la gracia. Pero eso nadie lo sabía. Todos pensaban que era porque le daba suerte.

- Papá, hazle entrar en razón¡tengo un partido ya! – exclamó Grace que estaba cada vez más cabreada. Con un gesto, Draco le dijo a Grace que se sentara. Ella supuso que iba para rato. Cruzó los brazos y se mordió la lengua.

- Grace, tenemos que hablar contigo – dijo Draco con total seguridad y con la cara completamente seria, carente de emociones, algo que le hizo a Grace darse cuenta de la verdad de la situación. Que no era ninguna tontería.

- Date prisa – le espetó la rubia amenazante.

- Antes de nada, Grace, lo que tu madre y yo queremos decirte no es una opción, sino una obligación, y lo vas a hacer, te guste o no¿entendido? – dijo Draco sin perder la compostura. Grace supuso que sería otro castigo, así que ni se inmutó. Sería como otras tantas veces. Tareas a parte, deberes extras, siempre era igual. - ¿Entendido? – repitió. Grace asintió con una sonrisa irónica.

- Grace, vas a tomar clases particulares – le dijo Hermione poniendo una mano sobre la suya para darle de alguna manera, apoyo. Ella al principio no reaccionó. ¿Clases particulares?

- ¿¡QUÉ¿¿Clases particulares¿¿Estáis locos?? – Gritó la rubia levantándose bruscamente de la silla apartando a su madre - ¿Queréis amargarme la vida?

- Grace, es lo mejor y… - murmuró Hermione aun sabiendo que no iba a ser suficiente para tranquilizarla. Desde un primer momento todos pensaron que no le iba a sentar bien, y así había sucedido.

- ¿Para quién, mamá¿Lo mejor para vosotros, no?

- Grace te he dicho que este tema no tenía discusión. Las vas a tomar y punto – exclamó Draco mostrando autoridad, pero Grace ya había perdido los estribos y no le importaba lo que dijera su padre.

- Y mi opinión os importa una mierda¿no?. Bueno, como siempre.

- Grace, no te tolero que uses ese tono con nosotros – le amenazó Draco poniéndose a su nivel. – Tienes quince años y harás lo que nosotros digamos, y punto. Si decimos que tomes clases para subir tu nivel, las tomarás, no lo dudes – Para entonces Grace ya tenía los ojos vidriosos y estaba a punto de explotar. Eso, sumado a la tensión por el partido, hacía que estuviera de los nervios.

- ¿Y si no me da la gana?

- Queremos que saques mejores notas – le decía Draco mientras miraba a Hermione, intentando transmitirle fuerza. Pero la morena estaba llorando sin para ante la actitud de su hija. Se sentía mal por todo lo que le estaba pasando a su niña.

- Ya estamos, ahora es cuando dices que tengo que seguir el ejemplo de Eric.

- Grace, si tus padres lo dicen es porque es verdad. Tienes capacidades y no lo haces porque no te da la gana.

- ¿Pero es que no os dais cuenta? – Exclamó Grace con fuerza – No soy vosotros¿vale? Soy la oveja negra de la familia. No soy la perfecta Malfoy o la perfecta Granger. Pero vosotros solo veis vuestros intereses. ¿Os habéis parado a pensar cómo me siento¿Cómo me siento cuando saco un desastroso? Creéis que me da igual, pero no veis si me esfuerzo o si dejo de hacerlo, simplemente sacáis vuestras propias conclusiones. ¿Para qué vamos a preguntar a la mala estudiante Grace? Que yo sepa solo miráis mis calificaciones. Creéis que estudiar para mí supone un juego de tortura. Que no lo hago porque no quiero. Pero el mundo no es un camino de rosas¿sabéis? Cada uno hace lo que puede – Paró de golpe y respiró profundamente secándose las lágrimas – Me voy, tengo que jugar un partido de Quidditch. Por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en que se me da bien¿no?

Y se fue dando un portazo, sin percatarse de lo que había dicho o hecho.

Sin darse cuenta de que su madre lloraba al pensar que su hija le odiaba. Que la despreciaba por el simple hecho de querer protegerla. Pero era su hija, y tenía el deber de hacerlo.

- Nos odia – murmuró Hermione entre sollozos.

- Hermione, no digas eso.

- ¿No la has escuchado, Draco? Nos odia, y lo peor de todo es que no podemos decirle el por qué de todo esto – E inmediatamente Draco y Hermione se fundieron en un abrazo en el que intentaron transmitirse calma y tranquilidad.

Pero, como había dicho Grace, la vida no era un camino de rosas.

888888888888

Amargarle la vida. Parecía que esa era la misión de sus padres. No le dejaban ni un momento para respirar, para hacer lo que quisiera. Dicen que las personas cambian en la adolescencia. Dicen que es la mejor etapa de tu vida, pero también la más difícil. Draco y Hermione estaban amargando ese "supuesto" gran momento. ¿Dónde quedaron esas tardes de juegos en familia? Esas peleas de almohadas o los paseos por el centro de Londres. Desde que había entrado en Hogwarts, todo había cambiado. Era como si de repente ella y Eric se hubieran hecho mayores y sus padres querían distanciarlos para que aprendieran a vivir sin su ayuda. Pero Grace quería seguir siendo niña.

Caminaba por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts. Quedaban cinco minutos para que empezara el partido, y ella tenía que estar en los vestuarios hacía bastante rato, oyendo las explicaciones de Judd. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Pensaba en sus padres. Seguro que se había ido de la lengua, como siempre. Y ahora tendría que aguantar varias semanas de indiferencia absoluta por parte de su madre. Lo odiaba. Tampoco se atrevería a pedir perdón y quedar como una cobarde. No. Era Malfoy y tenía el orgullo muy por encima de todo.

No se había dado cuenta, pero había empezado a correr. Dos minutos. Esquivó a un grupo de Hufflepuff y como un rayo entró en los vestuarios,. Como había previsto, la capitana Judd estaba enseñando en una pizarra mágica una de las últimas tácticas. Todos se giraron hacia Grace mirándole con total desprecio, algo que ella ignoró.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas, Malfoy? – Gruñó Law. Grace hizo caso omiso y cogió su escoba, la última del mercado. Gentileza de su padre. Se sentó en un banco libre y atendió como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Estoy aquí¿no? – Judd la miró con reproche y dirigió su vista hacia la otra parte del equipo. Y sabía Grace, que la gentileza que Judd había mostrado con ella hacia varios días era pura cordialidad.

- Como iba diciendo, contamos con que Nosby, el antiguo capitán ha dejado un puesto libre en la zona del guardián. Hay que aprovechar ese punto débil. Alan Williams no es gran cosa. ¿De acuerdo? – Apuntó con la varita a dos jugadores que estaban de pie a su izquierda – Shelley, Matt, procurad tener el control de la bludger. Me da igual lo que tengáis que hacer, pero no la perdáis. Si la coge Ben Weasley estamos perdidos.

- Hecho – dijeron ambos.

- Y recordad. El juego sucio "está prohibido". Pero… algo de vez en cuando no viene mal en el partido – apuntó mirándo a los golpeadores, Jeffrey, Thomas y Electra, quienes sonreían con malicia.

- ¿Juego sucio en Slytherin? – Preguntó con ironía Jeffrey - ¿Desde cuando? – Todos rieron con fuerza, menos Grace.

- Y, Malfoy, tenemos una desventaja. El otro buscador, tu hermano, tiene la misma escoba que tú, la Nimbus Fugaz. Así que ahora contamos con el factor sorpresa. Haz lo que te de la gana, pero coge la snitch y no tardes mucho. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido.

Todo el equipo bramó¡Vamos a ganar! Y los jugadores se dispusieron a salir al terreno de juego, donde todo Hogwarts aplaudía con ganas a ambos equipos. Jamás se había visto a los estudiantes tan eufóricos. Y, a lo mejor, Hilary tenía razón y aquel partido iba a ser especial. Dos hermanos jugando por la victoria.

88888888888888

- ¡Y ahí tenemos al equipo de Gryffindor! – exclamó un eufórico Jeremy a grito pelado. El chico había sido elegido como comentalista de los partidos de Quidditch, cargo que antaño había ocupado del famoso Jonson, y por eso se lo había tomado muy en serio. Incluso había preparado unas frases propias - ¡Liderados por su capitán Alan Williams¡Recuerdos para Nosby, que te vaya bien en la con los Chudley Cannons! – Uno de los profesores carraspeó con dureza - ¡Saludemos a sus cazadores, Daryl, Edmond y Margareth¡A sus bateadores Norah y Ben, de quien esperamos que siga haciendo de las suyas! – Ben alzó las manos y una oleada de aplausos nació en la grada de Gryffindor - ¡Y por último y no por ello menos importante, el buscador Eric, quien se estrena esta temporada! – Malfoy alzó una mano tímidamente y un grupo de chicas alzó un cartel de apoyo al chico.

- Por favor, qué patético – murmuró Grace al ver el cartel. Una palmada de Judd hizo que la chica se montara en la escoba y todo el equipo salió al campo de Quiddicth, donde empezaron a desplegarse banderas verdes y plateadas. Grace cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa rozando su cuerpo. Aquello si que era vida. Por lo menos, jugando a Quiddicth podía alejarse de todo el mundo y centrarse en una sola cosa: atrapar la snitch.

Pero la felicidad le duró poco, pues al dar un vistazo a la grada de los profesores, en la cual Jeremy leía con parsimonia los nombres de los jugadores del equipo de Slytherin, vio como Harry o Ron estaban sentados al lado de Dumbledore. E incluso identificó a su padre en las gradas. Nunca ningún partido de Quidditch había causado tanta expectación para que aurores de ese calibre acudieron a verlo. Su padre casi nunca iba a verla. Grace estaba segura de la razón: el primer partido de su hijo mayor y predilecto indiscutible Eric.

- ¿Está todo seguro? – preguntó débilmente Hermione. Su marido se sentó a su lado y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ambas cabezas se quedaron muy juntas.

- Todos los profesores están avisados. Ante la más mínima sospecha de ataque se formará un hechizo protector a su alrededor. No te preocupes Hermione. No le va a pasar nada. Bellatrix no le va a atacar, estáte tranquila.

- Eso espero – Y Hermione alzó el cuello para buscar a su hija. No tardó en hacerlo, pues su rubia cabellera no pasaba indiferente. Se encontraba cara a cara con su hermano, en las posiciones de los buscadores.

- ¿Preocupado? – preguntó Grace con una sonrisa maliciosa. Eric sonrió al estilo Malfoy sin denotar ningún síntoma de preocupación. Estaba dejando la mente en blanco y centrándose en su objetivo: la snitch. Y su hermana no iba a ser un impedimento.

- Más quisieras - Grace entrecerró los ojos, y un pitido le avisó de que el partido había empezado. Y la búsqueda de la snitch también.

- ¡Y la quaffle es atrapada por Slytherin! Electra se la pasa a Thomas, Thomas a Electra, Daryyyyl… casi la atrapa, pero ¡sí!, una bludger hace perder a Electra el control de la escoba y la quaffle pasa a manos de Gryffindor. Margareth tiene campo libre, la guardián de Slytherin, Judd se prepara para un posible ataque. Margareth se la pasa a Daryl. Daryl rápidamente a Edmond evitando un ataque de Jeffrey. La quaffle en posesión de Gryffindor. Edmond avanza ¡y lanza la quaffle a pesar de la distancia¡Law no logra atraparla¡Sí¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

E inmediatamente el contador se elevó diez puntos a favor de Gryffindor.

- ¿A qué esperáis para moveros? – gritó una enfadada Judd. - ¡Coged la quaffle de una vez!

- Parece que los jugadores de Slytherin discrepan entre ellos. ¡Pero centrémonos en el juego¿Qué diantres hace Thomas Darren¡Falta¡Ha empujado a Margareth! Pero… Slytherin aprovecha el despiste y Electra se lanza a la desesperada a por la Quaffle… Jeffrey… Electra de nuevo. Alan se avalanza hacia uno de los postes pero… ¡no! Electra le ha engañado. Diez puntos para Slytherin.

"Bien" murmuró Grace, quien todavía no había disipado la snitch. Se encontraba dando vueltas por la zona baja del campo buscándola con tranquilidad, intentando estar al margen de las quaffles y las bludgers. Ben pasó a su lado como una exhalación y golpeó una bludger que dio en la nuca a Jeffrey McWall quien se disponía a lanzar la quaffle. Ben alzó los pulgares y toda la grada de Gryffindor lanzó vítores a la astucia del Weasley.

Eric, por otra parte, se había quedado en la zona superior del campo para tener una vista más amplia del terreno de juego. Sabía que no podía perder. Era su primer partido y tenía que demostrarle a todo el mundo que valía para el Quiddicth, sobretodo a su padre, quien se sentiría orgulloso de él.

Fue entonces cuando vio un destello justo en la cola de la escoba de Grace. Juntó su pecho al palo de la escoba y emprendió el descenso a toda velocidad para intentar llegar antes de que se esfumara. Grace ni se había dado cuenta. No fue hasta que Jeremy dio un sonoro chillido cuando se percató de la situación.

- ¡Pero qué ven mis ojos¡¡Parece que Eric Malfoy ha visto la snitch!! Y de nuevo¡¡GOL DE GRYYFINDOR!! Me parece que esta noche va a haber fiesta en la sala común. Chicos¡apuntáos!

- ¡Compórtese señor Carter! – exclamó una ya vieja profesora McGonagall.

A Grace solo le dio tiempo a girarse y comprobar que, en efecto, tenía la snitch a escasos metros de ella. Pero la llegada de su hermano había espantado la snitch, y le hizo tambalear, tanto que casi pierde el control de la escoba.

"Si crees que me vas a ganar la llevas clara" dijo con furia para sí misma. Aceleró todo cuanto pudo. Desde ese momento empezó el verdadero partido de los hermanos.

- La lucha de los hermanos Malfoy por atrapar la snitch ¡sigue ahí¡¡Vamos Eric, tú puedes!!

- Jeremy…

- Ya, profesora. Slytherin en posesión de la quaffle, Electra casi…

Los sentidos pararon de funcionar en los organismos de ambos. Tan solo la vista les ofrecía un campo de visión reducido a la pequeña snitch. Pronto los dos se vieron cayendo en picado desde lo más alto del terreno de juego. Se mirabam de reojo, pero ninguno de los dos disminuía de velocidad. Cada vez iban más deprisa, y más, y más.

- Draco, no van a parar – dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

- Sí que lo van a hacer, Hermione. Es demasiado pronto para que Eric pruebe a hacer el amago. Vamos Eric…frena, frena.

Pero Eric no frenaba. Estaba tan cegado por atrapar la snitch que no se dio cuenta de que cuando estaban a escasos metros del suelo, Grace había frenado de repente alzándose varios metros por encima de él. Pero Eric no había parado. No le había dado tiempo a reaccionar. La snitch había desaparecido de su vista, y tan solo veía el suelo que se extendía bajo él.

Y fue el suelo lo que sintió cuando no pudo frenar y cayó a gran velocidad.

- ¡Eric! – gritó Grace sin evitarlo. Ni siquiera había alzado la snitch que revoloteaba en su mano y que le acreditaba a Slytherin el triunfo. Bajó a gran velocidad y se deshizo de la escoba, que la tiró a un lado.

- ¡¡ERIC!! – exclamó también Hermione que se había levantado de golpe al ver el accidente de su hijo. No hicieron falta las palabras de Draco para que se levantara y bajara rápidamente al terreno al ver que Eric no movía ningún músculo. Los malos presentimientos enseguida acudieron a su cabeza, y rezó ante todo que fueran falsos.

Todos los profesores se habían levantado de sus asientos. Mc Gonagall tenía una mano tapando su boca y miraba con ojos desorbitados el cuerpo sin movimiento del joven Malfoy tendido en la arena. Dumbledore no se había inmutado.

Grace se había quedado sin habla. Soltó la snitch de su mano que revoloteó hasta alejarse de la multitud que empezaba a acudir al lado de Eric.

Se agachó, pero no movió a su hermano. Se quedó observando como la sangre que provenía de una brecha que se había hecho en la cabeza, corría túnica abajo creando un charco de sangre bajo él.

Grace no sabía que hacer. Vio a su madre que veía corriendo de desesperación y se apartó instintivamente. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se estaba quedando sin respiración.

Ewan pareció notarlo y apartó a varios alumnos para estar junto a ella. Grace le abrazó sin pensarlo, olvidando todos los perjuicios y buscando un hombro en el que llorar.

Ewan le acarició el pelo y Grace apretó su cuerpo más contra el suyo, pero el sentimiento de culpa no desapareció tan fácilmente. Murmuraba "es mi culpa, es mi culpa", algo que Ewan negaba para darle fuerzas.

Uno de los sanadores había acudido rápidamente. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts miraban expectantes y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Tal era la situación que los Slyhterins no se habían atrevido a festejar la victoria y, asombrados, observaban como la familia Malfoy se desmoronaba.

Pronto, el grandísimo encuentro del partido de los hermanos había dado un vuelco, y todo el jolgorio que pudiera haber tenido en un momento, desapareció dando paso a la desgracia.

* * *

**Seguidoras de Eric, no me matéis. No todavía, esperad a que publique el siguiente capítulo, y entonces podréis hacerlo XD. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me ha resultado muy difícil escribir la escena del Quidditch. E inventarme todos los nombres ya ni te cuento.**

**No he podido evitar ponerle a una chica de Slytherin el nombre de Electra. Se que suena raro, pero no se, me gusta :D También se puede ver como Slytherin ya no es el Slytherin de la época de Draco. No es tan frío. Y mi Ewan, pues ahí está, apoyando a Grace.**

**Bellatrix aparecerá, no os preocupéis. ¿Os ha gustado la discusión¿Y el partido¿Os habéis fijado en el mareillo de Hermione? Pues eso me lo tenéis que contestar en los reviews que espero que me dejéis.**

**Muchísimos besos,**

**SilianMo0Re**


	17. Último aviso

**¡Hola hola hola!**

**¿Qué tal , cómo estáis? Espero que bien. Yo aquí aprovechando el puente para escribir y traeros el ¡capítulo 17! Qué bien suena¿a qué sí? Bueno, os voy a dar un adelanto: tenéis a Dumbledore para rato, y va a volver a aparecer Nott, aunque de pasada :D Bueno, nos leemos abajo…**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVII: **_Último aviso_

- ¿Berman ha hecho su trabajo? – Una muchacha morena que se encontraba revisando unos papeles acudió al lado de su ama sin dudarlo. Se agachó simulando una reverencia y con un poco de nerviosismo contestó.

- Sí, ama. Lo ha intentado en dos ocasiones. Ayer llegó una carta contando lo que… - Bellatrix extendió una mano y Leanne buscó entre los papeles que había tenido en su regazo la letra del joven Berman. Le pasó la hoja y se quedó quieta esperando otra orden de su ama.

- Así que Carlsen intervino cuando…

- Cuando Berman le estaba contando todo a la joven Malfoy. No entiendo por qué la verdad. Sabe cual es su misión, y…

- Leanne estoy al tanto de la situación, gracias. No hace falta que me recuerdes lo espantosa que está resultando esta venganza. ¿Es que es tan difícil¿Es tan difícil matar a una pobre chiquilla indefensa? – exclamó al borde de la histeria. Arrugó el papel y lo rompió en mil pedacitos. Se levantó de su majestuoso sillón y los tiró a la chimenea – Juro que no lo entiendo… Mocoso asqueroso.

- Señora Bellatrix, Ewan había sido informado de todo antes. No se lo que habrá podido pasar. Quizás…

- No hay quizás que valgan. Si cree que por ese camino va a convertirse en un buen mortífago está muy equivocado. Ha tenido una misión muy importante a su cargo y no ha sabido llevarla a cabo. Debería de estar avergonzado. ¡Debería de estar aquí suplicándome clemencia! – Leanne se separó un tanto de la poderosa Bellatrix. - ¿No ha enviado nada¿Una carta, un mensaje?

Leanne negó temiéndose lo peor. Ewan no sabía en el lío que se había metido.

- Bien, ya que ese insolente y malcriado niño no ha sabido llevar bien su misión hay que pasar al plan B. Envíale una carta informándole de todo – dijo Bella a la vez que pasaba sus delicadas manos por su cara buscando tranquilidad. Leanne asintió y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. Recogió todos los papeles e informes y salió dejando a una Bellatrix cabreada.

- Leanne – La joven asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Sí, señora?

- Cambio de planes. Avisa a Neilan y dile que no va a participar. No será él quien vaya a Hogwarts – dijo con total tranquilidad mientras se servía una copa de whisky. La morena balbuceó. Se suponía que en el plan B entraba Neilan. Él era quien tenía que ir y continuar con la misión. ¿Por qué un cambio de planes?

- Señora¿puedo preguntar por qué? – logró decir Leanne con miedo a la contestación de su ama. Ella sonrió.

- Ya lo has hecho. No quiero arriesgarme. Serás tú quien vaya a Hogwarts. Y espero que no me falles – dijo con firmeza. Dio un primer sorbo y notó el escozor de la bebida en su garganta. Leanne no cabía en su asombro. Por fin en toda su vida iba a tener una misión de verdad. Iba a estar alejada de aquel mugriento castillo por fin, e iba a desempeñar una buena función. Se sentía orgullosa, pero sobretodo quería que su ama se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

- S-señora… yo… gracias – logró decir la morena que no cabía en su asombro.

- Eres tú en la que más confío, Leanne. Espero que no lo destroces más – masculló la anciana. Leanne avanzó hacia su ama y le besó la mano en señal de agradecimiento por tal cargo que le había ofrecido. Bellatrix sonrió con malicia al ver que por lo menos le quedaba algún fiel servidor. Se puso bien el fino vestido de seda y se sentó de nuevo en su sillón.

- ¿Cuál será mi función? – preguntó con voz temblorosa. Bella movió la copa y le dio otro sorbo.

- Matarla – masculló fríamente.

- Pero, ya no estamos en la misma situación que Ewan. Él tuvo la opción de estar a solas con ella en Hogsmeade. Además había mortífagos. Estoy segura de que a estas alturas ya le habrán prohibido la salida al pueblo, y matar en Hogwarts…

- Querida, no compliques más las cosas. Si hemos cambiado del Plan a al plan b es porque también hemos cambiado sus objetivos – aclaró con voz suave. Agitó su varita y apareció frente a ella una silla al más estilo clásico. Leanne no dudo en sentarse para escuchar a su maestra, su ama. Aguardó unos minutos.

- ¿Y bien?

- No vamos a matarla. Las posibilidades son muy pequeñas y no podemos arriesgarnos. No ahora – murmuró ante la expectante Leanne. Siguió sin entenderla.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó encogiendo los hombros.

- Matarla no. Pero vamos a hacer una cosa aún mejor. Vamos a hacer que se convierta en uno de nosotros. Vamos a hacer, querida Leanne, que la pequeña Malfoy hijita del traidor de Draco Malfoy se haga mortífaga. No mataremos a la mocosa, pero ten por seguro que eso hará que se mate mi sobrinito, y ¡no sabes cuánto me apetece hacer tal cosa! – exclamó con malicia y riendo de forma diabólica.

Los ojos de Leanne brillaron con malicia.

8888888888888

- ¿Crees que está bien?

- Solo está semi-inconsciente – aseguró Ewan. Se acomodó mejor a Grace entre sus brazos. No se había despertado después de ver a su hermano tendido en el suelo y lleno de sangre. Pero a veces murmuraba palabras o frases ininteligibles.

- Grace… Grace, despierta – dijo Hilary al oído de la rubia dándole palmaditas en la cara intentando hacer que se despertara. Pero Grace no lograba despertar. - ¿A dónde la llevamos?

- Al despacho de Dumbledore. Él sabrá lo que hay que hacer – dijo Ewan seriamente.

Hilary prefirió no decir nada y avanzó tras el muchacho preocupada por el estado de salud de su amiga. Avanzaron por los pasillos vacíos del colegio. Los cuadros les miraban sorprendidos, como si hubieran cometido un crimen. Hilary se sintió un poco incómoda por tener a todos los ojos posados en ellos. Parecía que ellos habían dejado así a Grace.

Por fortuna pronto apareció la gran gárgola que daba al despacho del Director Albus Dumbledore. Ambos pararon y miraron a la gárgola como esperando algo.

- Em… ¿sabes la contraseña? – murmuró Hilary. Veía a Ewan mirando fíjamente a la gárgola, como si le estuviera diciendo algo. No contestó. Hilary carrasepó un poco.

- No necesitaremos contraseña- dijo solamente Ewan.

Y en efecto tenía razón. La gárgola se separó un poco de la pared y empezó a dar vueltas elevándose poco a poco y dando lugar a unos escalones de mármol. Ewan avanzó seguro y se colocó en la escalera de caracol. Hilary le imitó y miró sorprendida a todos lados, fijándose en todo detalle, ya que nunca había ido al despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo es que no tiene contraseña? Creía que se necesitaba una para entrar – admitió la morena intentando lograr algo de atención. Ewan suspiró profundamente.

- Dumbledore sabía que subíamos.

- Ah… - dijo solamente Hilary. Aquel chico le parecía cada vez más misterioso.

Ewan no se molestó en sacar la varita para conjurar un Alohomora. Directamente pegó una patada a la puerta que se abrió al instante. Hilary le miró sorprendida pero no hizo ningún comentario. El cómo había abierto la puerta era lo de menos en ese momento.

- Señor Carlsen, me atrevo a decir…

- Disculpe que le interrumpa profesor, pero no me interesa. Quiero que le despierte ya – le replicó Ewan. Dumbledore no se inmutó por la contestación del muchacho. Simplemente se levantó de su silla y avanzó hacia el cuerpo de Grace que aun descansaba en brazos de su salvador.

Cogió la pequeña cara de la rubia y la observó. Alzó un dedo al aire y murmurando algo, se dirigió a la parte superior de su despacho. Tardó más de dos minutos en subir, pues la edad pesaba en él.

- Fénix – dijo desde arriba – Fawkes nos ayudará con unas gotas de sus lágrimas – afirmó de nuevo. Cogió un recipiente y vertió ahí las lágrimas que el fénix le había entregado.

Por otra parte, Ewan había dejado el cuerpo de Grace en la mesa de escritorio del profesor, sin importarle lo que había encima. Ella aun llevaba el uniforme de Quidditch. El pelo se le había soltado de la coleta y caía por su cara. Ewan extendió una mano y le puso un mechón tras la oreja. Hilary le cogía la mano y le intentaba dar calor frotándola con la suya, en un intento vano de hacerla despertar.

- Creo que… - Pero Dumbedore no pudo continuar.

Desde ahí arriba todo era muy diferente. Se fijó en Ewan y en la joven Hilary, y un haz de luz le iluminó.

Eran ellos.

O por lo menos lo parecían.

_FLASHBACK_

_Había más de veinte aurores reunidos a las puertas del banco de Gringotts, cada cual más sorprendido. Periodistas, curiosos, autoridades, dueños de comercios,… Todos se habían reunido después del sinistro en el cual dos personas habían sido implicadas. Un matrimonio había caído bajo las manos de los mortífagos en un desesperado intento de proteger a sus hijos. No había ni un cuerpo de la familia Sadler, ni de los padres ni de los pequeños. Pero los mortífagos no dejaban rastro, así que todos supusieron que la familia había muerto, aunque las razones se desconocían en esos momentos. ¿Quién iba a querer matar a una familia normal? _

_Dumbledore se adentró en el banco deslizando su suave capa morada tras él. Ni siquiera a él se le ocurría la causa de ese homicidio. Encontró al hombre que buscaba hablando con otro auror muy conocido también por él._

_- Señor Dumbledore – saludó Harry Potter. A su lado, Ron Weasley alzó la mano en un saludo._

_- Dime Harry¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Albus observando a todo aquel que se adentraba en el banco. Sin embargo, fue Ron quien habló._

_- Aun no se sabe nada, señor. Lo único que sabemos es que el señor – miró sus notas – Louise y la señora… Marlen trabajaban en el banco. Tenían dos hijos, no sabemos sus nombres aún, pero eran un niño de unos dos años y una niña de tan solo uno, aproximadamente. _

_- Las causas se desconocen – prosiguió Harry – Es cierto que ha habido un ataque de mortífagos, pero es muy extraño que solo atacaran en Gringotts¿no le parece? Además, tan solo unos duendes los han visto, y ninguno ha presenciado el ataque. Es todo muy concienciado¿no? – Lanzó la pregunta al aire sabiendo que era verdad, que no había motivo aparente._

_- Sí, muy extraño. Pero, ante todo, asombroso. Me temo, que esto afirma aun más mi teoría¿no les parece? – preguntó mientras sonreía bajo sus gafas de media luna. En ese momento apareció Draco Malfoy, con su usual traje negro de chaqueta. Venía con prisas, quizás porque se había enterado demasiado tarde de lo ocurrido. Tras él venía una abultada Hermione que cargaba en brazos a un pequeño niño con una cabellera rubia que dormía plácidamente en su regazo. Tardó un poco más en llegar que su marido, pues su embarazo de siete meses le dificultaba los movimientos._

_- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? – Fue lo primero que dijo cuando llegó junto a Dumbledore y los demás._

_- Hermione, no deberías estar aquí. Es muy peligroso – admitió Ron. Todos los demás presentes asintieron sin pensarlo. _

_- Por favor, Ron. He estado en situaciones como estas millones de veces. Se lo que debo hacer – afirmó con un carácter propio de una mujer embarazada. _

_- Si ya se lo he dicho yo, pero no me ha hecho ni caso – dijo Draco mientras extendía los brazos para que le pasara al pequeño Eric. Hermione no se negó y pronto conjuró una silla para poder descansar un poco. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y suspiró tranquila._

_- Ya estoy aquí, así que no me lo volváis a decir._

_- Bueno, han sido ellos – dijo Harry. Draco entrecerró los ojos y cerró los puños en torno a hijo. Cada vez los odiaba más. Cada vez que mataban a alguien, que destruían una familia o una pareja, los odiaba hasta la saciedad. Daría cualquier cosa para que la palabra "mortífago" no existiera y no tener que escucharla nunca más. Se adueñaba de sus sueños y también de la realidad. Sin embargo, intentó no perder la compostura. Harry continuo hablando – Ha desaparecido toda la familia Sadler. El matrimonio trabajaba aquí desde que legalizaron la ley del trabajo humano en Gringotts. Tenían dos hijos. No hay rastro de nadie, y sabiendo como actúan ellos, la posibilidad de que hayan muerto es elevada., aunque sabemos sin saber la razón. _

_- ¿Cuántos años tenían los hijos? – preguntó Hermione preocupada acariciando su vientre._

_- Pues entre uno y dos años – dijo Ron. _

_- Por Merlín, como han sido capaces de matar a las pobres criaturas – balbuceó Hermione pensando en si hubieran sido sus hijos aquellos pobres niños. Y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Si de normal se encontraba sensible por el embarazo, aquellas noticias le dejaban muerta._

_- Ya sabes como son, Hermione. No tiene piedad – dijo Draco con voz trémola. Eric se movió entre sus brazos buscando una posición más cómoda. Albus Dumbledore quien no había intervenido en toda la conversación, expuso sus ideas._

_- Sigo pensando – y alzó un dedo – que mi teoría se acerca más a la realidad en casos como este – Harry suspiró profundamente. Estaba cansado de tener esa conversación con su antiguo profesor. _

_- Señor Dumbledore, me molesta mucho tener que negarle, pero, su "teoría" no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Para qué querrían a los niños? Además, matar a la famila no serviría de nada y…_

_- No habría testigos – apuntó Dumbedlore. Todos miraban aquel debate sin saber de qué estaban hablando._

_- Y¿qué harían cuando creciesen? Tendrían que contárselo todo y…_

_- El Obliviate es muy efectivo en estos casos, me temo – volvió a interrumpir. Harry intentaba no perder la compostura, pero ese tema ya lo había tratado muchas veces. Lo había investigado, y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que era técnicamente imposible que los mortífagos estuvieran reclutando a niños. _

_- Mmm… ¿de qué está hablando profesor? – preguntó Hermione desde su silla._

_- Lo que el profesor quiere decir, Hermione, es que los mortífagos liderados por Bellatrix están recultando a niños para transformarlos, y así, en un futuro, tener un ejército más potente que el nuestro – masculló Harry sin encontrarle todavía sentido._

_- ¿Es eso verdad, profesor? – preguntó Draco sin hacer caso de las negativas de Potter._

_- Juzguen ustedes los acontecimientos._

_Días después apareció en la portada del Profeta una fotografía de la familia seguida de un amplio resumen de lo ocurrido. En los siguientes días no se habló de otra cosa, y nunca se supo nada de qué había sido de Louise y Marlen Sadler y de sus hijos, de los cuales no se supieron sus nombres. _

_Pero Dumbledore guardó en su memoria esa fotografía. _

_El matrimonio cogiendo a sus hijos en brazos. Ambos morenos, ambos con la misma mirada. Ambos con la sonrisa de felicidad que todo niño mago pudiera tener. _

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Y si Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto, eran aquellos niños los que estaba viendo en esos momentos intentando reanimar el cuerpo de la señorita Grace Malfoy.

Sin caber en su asombro, bajó con cuidado de no derramar ninguna gota de las lágrimas de fénix que esperaban en un pequeño recìpiente a ser usadas. Llegó al cuerpo de Grace, y deslizó el recipiente hacia su boca, haciendo que tragara el extraño pero delicado líquido.

Ewan agarró el cuerpo de la joven y lo alzó un poco. Dumbledore pasaba sus ojos del señorito Ewan a la señorita Hilary, preguntándose si estaba en lo cierto o su locura se había acrecentado con el paso del tiempo.

- Qué bonita… coincidencia – pudo decir.

Los jóvenes se miraron.

- ¿Disculpe, profesor? – preguntó Hilary con el ceño fruncido.

- Señorito Ewan, sería conveniente que enviara a la señorita Grace a la enfermería, estoy segura que su madre estará muy preocupada por ella. Si pudiera hacerme le favor de decirle a la señora Malfoy que la estoy esperando en el despacho, sería perfecto – y sonrió ampliamente mientras jugaba con una carta en sus manos. Ewan no sabía si pensar que Dumbledore era un genio o si por el contrario estaba como una regadera.

Asintió y cogió de nuevo el cuerpo de Grace, esta vez con más delicadeza. Hilary lo siguió sin decir palabra.

Los pensamientos de Albus revoloteaban en su cabeza.

8888888888888

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Ya me ha oído señora Malfoy. El señor Nott ha prestado sus servicios.

- ¿Pero es que se ha vuelto loco? Se pasa media vida en la penumbra y de repente aparece creyendo ser el amo de todo – exclamó Hermione. Dumbledore no hizo nada para calmar su ira.

- Hermione, yo no soy el responsable de las decisiones de Theodore Nott. Si ha elegido ese camino, él sabrá por qué.

- Ya lo creo que las sabrá. Y no tardará mucho en contármelas – juró por lo bajo - ¿Y qué se supone que tiene que hacer¿Qué tarea le ha encomendado?

- Verá, señora Malfoy, hay algo que le voy a decir en relación con su marido que ha ocurrido esta misma mañana mientras se jugaba el partido de Quidditch – Hermione se asustó por momentos. Nada le había ocurrido a Draco, pues había estado con ella todo el tiempo en el palco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con voz nítida.

- Dos mortífagos han entrado en el despacho del señor Malfoy – Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca. Seguramente le estaban buscando a él. Dio gracias a Merlín de que no se hubiera encontrado allí en esos momentos.

- ¿Heridas, bajas, daños…? – Dumbledore negó.

- Nada de lo que se pueda imaginar pasó en el despacho. Pero la señal de alarma llegó pronto al Ministerio y los aurores lograron interceptarlos – dijo Albus con tranquilidad. Hermione, por su parte, no paraba de dar vueltas por el estrecho despacho del director, buscando causas al ataque. No se le ocurría ninguna, y eso era preocupante.

- ¿Pero, por qué…?

- Creo que es de su interés saber que ambos mortífagos tenían escasos veinte años.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Draco? – preguntó Hermione irritada.

- Nada, nada por fortuna. Pero… no se si recordará aquella loca teoría que tuve sobre Bellatrix y los niños y… en fin, no creo que ningún joven, a estas alturas del mundo mágico, se atreviera a pedir la marca y a permanecer el resto de su vida bajo la servidumbre de una loca mujer – murmuró con cierto suspense.

- No, la verdad que… tiene lógica. Pero de todas formas, seguimos sin tener pistas, documentos o cualquier… indicio de que eso sea cierto, Dumbledore. Y contamos con que Ron y Harry no están mucho a favor de su teoría, si me permite decirle.

- Ahí es donde entra Nott – exclamó con suma alegría. Hermione rió.

- ¿Y qué se supone que va a hacer Nott¿Adentrarse en los aposentos de Bellatrix y hurgar en su mesita de noche? – preguntó con ironía. No, la respuesta era no. Pero Dumbledore no se dio por vencido.

- Si mi teoría resulta ser verdadera, tienen que haber documentos, fichas, algún tipo de material escrito que pudiera servirnos de ayuda. Y Theodore no tuvo ningún reparo en aceptar la misión.

- ¿Así que Nott va a "volver al lado oscuro" solo para poder hacer servible una teoría que no nos serviría para nada?

- Perdóneme decir que si que nos serviría, y sobretodo le serviría a su hija – Hermione prestó toda su atención. Si había algo que se refería a su hija, quería saberlo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Grace? – preguntó con preocupación.

- Verá – comentó, y se levantó de la silla. Avanzó hasta Hermione y puso sus manos en sus hombros. Le miró como un padre cuando mira a su hija – Si es verdad que durante años Bellatrix ha ido formando un ejército de mortífagos jóvenes, no dudo de que… alguno de ellos esté en Hogwarts, querida Hermione.

- ¿Quiere decir que hay un mortífago en Hogwarts? – exclamó con fuerza.

- Las probabilidades son muy altas. Y tal vez, el sujeto sea el responsable de todos los acontecimientos extraños que rodean a la joven Grace – murmuró cerca de su oreja, como si fuera un secreto. Hermione no sabía si tomar en serio las palabras de Dumbledore. Por un lado, parecían ser irrefutables, pero por otro lado, no quería creerlas. El solo hecho de pensar que uno de sus propios alumnos fuera un mortífago le producía escalofríos. Después de esto, no volvería a mirar igual a ninguno, y desconfiaría de todos. Estaba totalmente segura. Aun desconcertada, habló.

- Voy a… Grace me necesita y… Draco no, Eric… – balbuceó en un intento de decir que iba a la enfermería a cuidar a su hija.

- Descuide, su familia le necesita más. Y… ante todo, precaución señora Malfoy. Nuestros mejores amigos pueden volverse en enemigos a la vuelta de la esquina – insistió Dumbledore. Hermione asintió. – Por cierto, mi enhorabuena.

Hermione frunció el ceño aun sin saber lo que el profesor decía. ¿Enhorabuena¿De qué? Prefirió no meter otro lío en su cabeza y sonrió para complacerle.

- Si consigue contactar con Nott, dígale… Dígale, que muchas gracias por todo – añadió pensando en el riesgo que conllevaba la misión de Theodore. No sabía si alguna vez podría darle las gracias.

- Lo haré

88888888888888

- Oye¿qué le ha pasado a los Malfoy?

Se encontraba demasiado exhausto y cansado para contestar a esa pregunta. Lawrence seguía con las orejas preparadas para escuchar la respuesta, pero Ewan no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar. Además, esa pregunta había despertado a toda la sala común de Ravenclaw, y sentía todos los ojos de los estudiantes puestos en él. Se encogió a un más en su sillón, y quiso, por una vez, ser invisible. Al parecer, Law apreció los pensamientos del joven y bajó la guardia, algo que Ewan agradeció.

- Están bien, dentro de lo que cabe – dijo Ewan para complacer a Law.

- Am… eso está bien – contestó el joven.

Law continuo haciendo los deberes de Aritmacia de la profesora Weasley, antigua Lovegood, y eso le desconectó un poco de los chismes del momento.

El dolor de cabeza de Ewan no menguaba, y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Lo que le faltaba. Demasiados acontecimientos en poco tiempo.

No supo so había pasado varios minutos o unas horas cuando sintió un dolor insistente en el brazo.

- Despierta Ewan. Te acaba de llegar esto – dijo Law, y le extendió un pergamino. Ewan ya se temió lo peor cuando vio que no tenía remitente. Murmuró algo por lo bajo - ¿De quien es? No lleva remitente¿verdad?

- Así es. No se de quien puede ser. Alguna broma, tal vez – mintió hábilmente. Se echó a un lado poco a poco para que Lawrence no pudiera leer el contenido de la carta, aunque supuso que si era de "ella" no habría nada escrito. En efecto, el pergamino estaba en blanco. Sin dudarlo, sacó su varita de la capa, y con una última plegaria, pasó la varita por encima del pergamino. Las letras comenzaron a aparecer como si hubieran reconocido a la varita.

La expresión de Ewan cambiaba drásticamente mientras leía la carta.

_¿Para qué crees que estás ahí?_

_Llevas dos meses y aun no hay ningún tipo de resultado_

_¿Cuántas oportunidades más vas a desaprovechar?_

_Si en menos de una semana no le has sonsacado a la mocosa algo de información, sufrirás las consecuencias, quedas avisado._

_Está decidido, se cambia al plan B. No será él quien vaya en invierno. Mi más servil sirviente llegará cuando menos te lo esperes._

_Espero que hagas algo pronto_

Ewan sintió que le mundo se le venía abajo. Antes que nada, rompió el pergamino en pedacitos y lo echó al fuego. Se pasó una mano por su pelo revolviéndolo con insistencia.

Estaba claro que Bellatrix tenía poca paciencia. No podía haber esperado más, no. Si no le había enviado información alguna razón tendría¿no? Pero la decisión ya la había tomado, y nadie cambia las decisiones de ella. Se esperaba lo peor. Estaba seguro de que la próxima vez que la viera no recibiría un hola por su parte, sino varios Cruciatus y alguna que otra maldición Pero¿Qué quería decir con mi más servil sirviente? Que él supiera, Neilan era el chaval que entraba en el plan B. ¿Quién iba a ir en su lugar? Había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de la mansión, y las cosas podrían haber cambiado, incluidos los planes. La única persona con las cualidades precisas para efectuar ese trabajo, aparte de Neilan, era una joven llamada Leanne. La odiaba demasiado como para que le tratara de amigos. Rezó para que no fuera esa bruja quien fuera a Hogwarts.

- ¿De quién era? – preguntó Lawrence.

- Nada importante… una broma – tartamudeó Ewan. Volvió a sentarse junto a su compañero. Este le miró durante varios segundos.

- Pues para ser una broma te ha afectado un poquito¿no? – Ewan sonrió forzosamente.

- Sin importancia – De repente la cara de Grace se apareció en su mente- Law, si quisieras a alguien o algo por encima de todo pero tuvieras como… una barrera¿qué decisión tomarías? – Law se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

- Básicamente, mandaría al carajo a todo, y lo haría. – calló un momento como si estuviera buscando algo en su mente, algún recuerdo - Por ejemplo, el otro día, me acerqué a Electra, la chica esa tan guapa de Slytherin, y le pedí si quería ir al baile conmigo. Obviamente me dijo que no, y enseguida su novio, ese que parece un armario, me amenazó. ¿Crees que porque ese… gigante armazón me haya amenazado no voy a seguir intentándolo? – Ewan reflexionó sus palabras, pero su caso era distinto.

- Y si, en un hipotético caso¿la barrera fuera mortífago apuntándote con la varita? – dijo irónicamente. Lawrence se quedó más tiempo pensando. Hasta Ewan se puso nervioso.

- Poniendo el ejemplo de Electra, y que su novio fuera el mortífago, pues lo volvería a intentar¿sabes? Y no porque fuera masoca, sino porque es… como un sueño, una meta. Y si en la vida no seguimos esos sueños¿qué fin tiene?

A Ewan le pareció una explicación más que razonable. Le miró y sonrió.

- Espero haber resuelto sus dudas – dijo Law sonriendo también.

- Si vuelves a hablar con Electra, y aparece su novio, avísame. Dos varitas son mejor que una – Ambos rieron y se abrazaron amistosamente.

Nunca antes Ewan tuvo las ideas tan claras. E iba a perseguir a ese sueño, aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de Bellatrx para conseguir su mayor tesoro.

* * *

**Lo se, no se me ha ocurrido un título mejor XD**

**Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas¿eh? No os quejaréis. Y sabéis algo sobre Ewan y Hilary que solo sabe Dumbledore, y que tendrá muchas repercusiones en el futuro, creedme xD**

**Sabemos que Leanne irá a Hogwarts… miedo me da, jeje. Y Lawrence¿conseguirá su cita con Electra? ;)**

**Por cierto, que se me olvida XD ¡¡He sido una de las ganadoras del Reto de SombraGris de la Comunidad Dramione, los polos opuestos se atraen!! Participé con el fic Viva la Primavera, si no os lo habéis leído¿a qué esperáis?**

**Bueno, estoy casi segura de que el siguiente capítulo tardará mucho en llegar. ¿Razones? Exámenes, trabajos, conservatorio, excursiones, la salida de Eclipse (me está encantando )… e una infinidad de cosas más. Lo siento, pero la vida es así de cruel ;;**

**Tengo una propuesta. He pensado en hacer un one-shot de Theodore y Hemrione aprovechando el flashback que hice en este fic¿os acrodáis? Pero ampliándolo un poquito más. ¿Qué pensáis? **

**Gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior:**

_Stefy, margara, chibi nina, Conii Cullen Malfoy (¡¡viva Edward!! XD), McMafis y Krissalis Potter_

**Gracias de verdad. Y todos los que leéis pero no dejáis comentario (seguro que hay alguien por ahí, entre las sombras, jeje) A ver si os animáis¿vale? Que no como… ñam, ñam**

**Muchísimos besos,**

**SilianMo0Re**


	18. Calabazas

¡Hola!

Sí sí, soy yo, no he muerto todavía. Explicaciones abajo!! ;p

Ahora os dejo con el capítulo 18. Algo más corto, pero os aseguro que más divertido

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII:** _Calabazas_

- Si crees que voy a caber ahí la tienes clara

- Ay Grace, no digas tonterías. Ante estos casos, una coge su guía de moda – Leanne dejó el vestido sobre la cama de Grace y rebuscó en su baúl – Y ya está todo resuelto. Esto va a ser más fácil que conseguir una cita con tu hermano.

- Leanne, por Merlín, tu siempre a la tuya¿eh? – le replicó Grace. Leanne se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Una vive de ilusiones…

- Un tanto imposible si me permites decir – le cortó Grace. Su amiga le miró con furia y cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Y por qué conseguir una cita con tu hermano es imposible? Él es chico… yo soy chica…

- Impresionante deducción – Leanne le ignoró.

- Él es guapo… bueno, me quedo corta con eso. ¡Está como un trocito de queso! Y yo no soy lo que se dice un barril de hidromiel sucio y viejo. ¡Las posibilidades están en el aire! – Exclamó con un gritito infantil y dando palmas mientras cogía su vestido y se lo ponía sobre el cuerpo – Además, con este vestido no pasaré inadvertida.

- Si no existiera Cameron Potter, las cosas serían realmente más fáciles – le advirtió Grace sonriendo.

- ¿¿Cameron Potter¿Qué tiene mi bomboncito con Cameron Potter? – Se ruborizó y Grace empezó a reirse de ella – Dime que no están saliendo. Dimelo, por favor, por…

- No están saliendo – dijo Grace encogiendo los hombros. Leanne suspiró quitándose un peso de encima.

- Bueno, voy al baño a ponerme el vestido, ya verás, es monísimo. Lo último en la tienda de mi madre – Fue hacia el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta mientras seguía hablando – Tu ves hablándome, que esto va para rato y sino me aburro. Al final ibas con ese tal Jeremy¿no?

- Sí…– afirmó Grace son resignación al recordarlo. Le iba a esperar una nochecita de no contarlo. Toda la noche con Jeremy. Se le subió el estómago a la boca de solo pensarlo. Pero todavía le quedaba una hora de libertad, así que se levantó de la cama y fue a su baúl. Sacó un fajo de cartas, y aprovechó que Leanne estaba en el baño para poder leerlas una vez más.

- Lo dices como si no te apeteciera ir con él – dijo Leanne desde el baño.

- Ui, que va. Me encanta ir con Jeremy al baile. Bailar con Jeremy y tomarme unas copitas con Jeremy. ¡Por supuesto¿Has creído que le odiaba si acaso? – gruñó Grace.

- Ay chica yo que se. Tienes unos líos sentimentales tan raros que me lío hasta yo – soltó un gritó y Grace supuso que había tenido algún tipo de percance con el vestido.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… maldita sea, pues si que es complicado este vestido. Y, dime¿por qué no vas con tu media naranja? – Grace frunció el ceño molesta. Leanne siempre con el mismo tema.

- Ese tema ya está hablado Leanne.

- Pero es que es una estupidez. O sea, no vas con Ewan al baile porque tu hermano no te deja. Pues me llega a pasar eso a mí y mando a mi hermano a mandar calabazas. – dijo con voz desafiante. Grace sonrió. Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles.

Deshizo el lazo con el que estaban unidas las cartas. Vio la primera, su favorita. Fue la que le mandó Ewan cuando su hermano había tenido el accidente con el Quidditch. Ella sabía que había sido Ewan quien le había llevado a Dumbledore y después a la enfermería. Hilary se lo había contado todo. Lo peor de todo es que no había podido hablar con él más tarde. Pero cuando iba a dormir en la enfermería, una lechuza le trajo una carta, una carta que había escrito el mismo Ewan para ella. Aunque más que una carta era un poema, pero para Grace, todo lo que viniera de Ewan era para ella muy especial, fuese carta o poema o otra cosa.

_Dentro de este infierno_

_Dentro de esta cruel verdad_

_Hay una luz que me ayuda a caminar_

_Hay un paraíso de felicidad_

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Leanne irrumpiendo el silencio. Grace se despertó de su empanamiento.

- Pensar.

- Si en el fondo tengo razón, tendrías que ir con Ewan al baile, y al carajo con tu hermano.

El problema era que no estaba solo su hermano. Su padre también se había puesto en contra de Ewan, y no sabía por qué si solo lo había visto una vez. Seguramente Eric le habría comido la cabeza y entonces su madre le hubiera dicho que era un exagerado. Estaba hasta visualizando la conversación.

- No se, es… complicado – afirmó mientras volvía a dejar sus cartas en el baúl debajo de una inmensa capa de ropa y libros. En ese momento salió Leanne con su esplendoroso vestido verde.

-¿Qué guardabas? – preguntó curiosa.

- N-nada… Oye, qué bien te queda el vestido – disimuló – En serio es súper bonito – Leanne sonrió y se acomodó dentro de la tela.

-Me falta hacerme la coleta y ponerme las botas. Mira, me la hago en un periquete y me pongo este broche que me regaló mi padre¿a que es precioso? – y le enseñó un broche en forma de serpiente enroscada. Tenía zafiros en vez de ojos. En realidad si que era muy bonito, típico objeto de herencia familiar Slyttherin.

- Es magnífico – dijo Grace.

- Y ahora haz el favor de ponerte tu vestido que vamos a llegar tarde – "como si eso fuera lo más importante" pensó para sí Grace. No, de hecho había cosas mucho más importantes.

Se movió por la habitación esquivando zapatos y ropa que estaba en el suelo de sus compañeras de habitación hasta llegar a su vestido que estaba colgado en la parte de arriba de su cama. Lindsey fue detrás de ella para meterle prisa.

- Venga venga, date prisa. No hay que hacer esperar a los hombres – le dijo con insistencia. Grace bufó y entró en el baño sola y con el dichoso vestido que se había comprado hace meses y esos zapatos que le había costado tanto conseguir.

Por lo menos no le costó tanto tiempo como a Lindsey. En tres minutos estaba fuera con un vestido normal de color tostado y de tirantes, nada parecido al despampanante vestido que llevaba su provocativa amiga. Y no se iba a hacer ningún peinado especial, nada de eso. El flequillo hacia atrás y sus rizos sueltos marcando el estilo de los Granger y el color de los Malfoy.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó con timidez dando una vuelta sobre sus zapatos.

Lindsey, que se estaba poniendo el borche Zabinni dedicó unos minutos a visualizarla de arriba abajo, abriendo la boca cada vez más.

- No se si no te gustará ir a la fiesta con Jeremy, pero estoy segura que tienes asegurado un baile con Ewan – gritó. Grace sonrió y cogió su chal dispuesta a salir de la habitación. – Eh eh eh¿dónde vas? – Grace encogió los hombros.

- ¿A la Sala Común de Gryffindor? – preguntó indiferente.

- ¡De eso nada monada! Punto número uno, las damas siempre esperan a que los caballeros esperen fuera de la Sala Común. Y punto número dos¡no vas a salir de esta habitación sin maquillarte! – Grace dejó caer los brazos resignada. No había nada que pudiera parar a su amiga.

-Lindsey por favor, sabes que no me gustan los… potingues y eso que usas tu todos los días – le replicó enfadada. Pero Lindsey no le hizo ni caso. Le cogió por los hombros y le sentó en su tocador.

- Mira, un poco de polvorete por aquí… perfecto… La sombra, m… un tono suave, que tus ojos son bonitos y tienen que destacar…

- Gracias.

- Un placer. Un poco de brillo y… lista. ¡No te he puesto ni la mitad de lo que me pongo yo todos los días y mira lo bella que te ves! Ay si confiarás un poco más en mí.

- Se me olvidaba la máscara – cogió una de color negro que ella mismo había hecho y se la puso para el baile de Halloween – Busca la tuya. Me voy abajo a esperar a mi "príncipe" verde – replicó Grace. Lindsey rió y continuó maquillándose hasta que media hora después estuvo lo suficientemente guapa para no gastar más polvorete. Miró al espejo y sonrió.

- Perfecto.

8888888888888

Grace no había tenido que esperar mucho tiempo a su príncipe. Tan solo había salido de la Sala Común para ver el ambiente por las mazmorras, y él ya estaba en el suelo esperándole. Pero no era quien pensaba encontrar. No era su príncipe verde como le había dicho a Lindsey: era su príncipe azul.

Ewan le estaba esperando sentado en el suelo viendo pasar a la gente. Grace sonrió como una tonta y se puso delante de ella y flexionó las rodillas para quedar a su altura. Sólo así Ewan reaccionó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la muchacha en un murmullo. – Deberías irte, Jeremy no tardará en llegar.

- Es que, quería verte; como se que en el baile va a ser un poco complicado, yo… - y enseguida se ruborizó – Por cierto, estás muy guapa. Demasiado, creo yo.

- Gracias. A ti te queda muy bien esa túnica, créeme. Aunque todos los chicos llevéis la misma, a ti te queda mucho mejor – Ewan se sonrojó aun más y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- ¿Has recibido mis cartas? – preguntó visiblemente incómodo, como si le diera vergüenza hablar del tema. Grace asintió - Bueno, me voy ya, no vaya a ser que llegue Jeremy y la armemos – Grace asintió, y lo que vino después le dejó descolocada. Ewan se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, haciéndole sonreír. El joven ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos y corrió rumbo al Gran Comedor.

No pasaron ni dos minutos hasta que apareció Jeremy sofocado y con la cara roja. Había llegado corriendo desde la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? – preguntó incómodo. Grace negó.

- Qué va, acababa de salir – mintió. Y lo que hubiera deseado ella que el brazo del que estaba cogida no fuera de Jeremy sino de otra persona muy especial. Pero eso, le iba a resultar un poco imposible esa noche.

8888888888888

"Menuda mierda de fiesta"

Esa era la única conclusión que había sacado Grace en la media hora que llevaba sentada en la incómoda silla y rompiendo la servilleta de papel. Era un aburrimiento. Y encima, para colmo, se había tenido que sentar en la mesa con su hermano, con quien no se hablaba desde que había salido de la enfermería. Ni una palabra, y eso que ambos habían recibido reprimendas de sus padres para que lograran reaccionar, pero como decía Hermione "nada puede frenar el orgullo de un Malfoy"

Así que solo se dirigían miradas de odio, de estas que podrían atravesar el hielo y transformarlo en agua líquida. Y por si la situación no podía ser más incómoda, su madre y su padre le estaban mirando todo el rato, como si fuera a huir de un momento a otro y quisieran retenerle. Se giró un instante, y allí estaban los dos, mirándole con una sonrisa a la que Grace no respondió.

- Dumbledore todavía no está del todo seguro, pero las posibilidades son muy altas, Draco – murmuró Hermione tomando la copa de vino.

- Hay cientos de estudiantes, y ni uno de ellos ha lanzado la menor sospecha. Bueno, menos ese tal Ewan – escupió Draco.

- Vamos a ver Draco, que tu hija tenga novio o lo deje de tener no implica que el chico quiera destruir el mundo. Además, yo le conozco, le doy clases, y te aseguro que es un chico totalmente normal. No le impliques en los mortífagos solo porque esté cerca de tu hija – le replicó Hermione. Draco se repantigó en su sillón molesto, mirando a cada uno de los alumnos que estaban en el salón y pasándoles un examen mental.

- Te recuerdo que en el ataque de Hogsmeade, encontraste a Grace al lado suyo – admitió Draco.

- Coincidencias. Te digo que ese chico no tiene nada que ver – dijo Hermione, aunque Draco no quedó satisfecho con la respuesta.

- ¿Y si es de primero? – dijo de golpe.

- ¿Crees que Bellatrix se atrevería a implicar a un crío de once años y arriesgarse a ser descubierta? No lo creo Draco.

- Pues hay que encontrar a ese desgraciado o desgraciada, o lo que sea, antes de que sea demasiado tarde – masculló entre dientes mientras cortaba con rabia la calabaza. Hermione se movió con nerviosismo.

- Ya hay alguien haciendo ese trabajo – dijo solamente. Pronto sintió la mirada de Draco, esos ojos grises penetrando en su mente – Draco, no vas a conseguir leerme el pensamiento.

- Qué narices está pasando.

- Verás – suspiró – esto te lo tendría que haber contado hace mucho tiempo, pero no se por qué no lo hice. Sería que no era el momento, o no estaba preparada, no lo se.

- Hermione, qué pasa – insistió Draco. Hermione le miró de nuevo.

- Verás, cuando tú y Grace estuvisteis en el hospital, alguien apareció de la nada. Era alguien que todos creíamos que estaba muerto, pero que solo se había alejado de la sociedad mágica. – paró y respiró profundamente - Ese día vi a Nott otra vez – aclaró Hermione tapándose los ojos con las manos. No quería ver la reacción de Draco. Ya sabía toda la historia que hubo entre Theodore y Draco. Todo lo que se dijeron en el vestuario. Sentía que le había traicionado al no contarle la visita de Theodore. Draco pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hermione. Los ojos llorosos de la mujer le devolvieron la mirada.

- ¿Y qué se supone que está haciendo Nott? – preguntó con normalidad.

- Pues… Dumledore le encomendó una misión. Tenía que buscar informes sobre los posibles mortífagos que Bellatrix reclutó hace años. La teoría de Dumbledore de que ella los había reclutado desde niños – Draco solo asintió y volvió a centrarse en su plato de comida, sin volver a mirar a su mujer. Hermione pareció molesta.

- ¿No… te has enfadado? – murmuró con miedo a la respuesta de su marido.

- No – masculló Draco – Solo me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho antes – Y sin decir palabra, se levantó de la mesa y haciendo un gesto de despedida a los profesores, se marchó por detrás del Gran Salón. Hermione quiso ir tras él, pero algo le dijo que era mejor que Draco aclarara las ideas solo. Enseguida perdió el apetito.

888888888888

- Jeremy, Jeremy, voy a sentarme que me duelen los pies – mintió Grace.

- Vale, pero no tardes que te perderás la fiesta. ¡Ahora toca la guerra de las calabazas! – exclamó ilusionado como un niño pequeño. Grace entrecerró los ojos y se fue hacia una de las sillas que había a ambos lados del Gran Salón. Habían quitado las mesas y habían puesto el escenario al final, donde el grupo de Las Ninfas de Londres daba a conocer sus éxitos más recientes, o según Grace, sus berreos más estridentes.

Furiosa, se sentó bruscamente y cogió el primer vaso que vio con bebida. Pegó un sorbo sin saber qué era. Zumo de calabaza, qué originales para la fiesta de Halloween.

Estaba tan cabreada con el mundo que no se dio cuenta cuando la música cambió radicalmente. Los fuertes acordes de la música heavy habían dado paso a unos acordes lentos, y a una melodía de baile tranquilo. Una de esas canciones que aprovechan los tíos para manosear más de la cuenta, pensó enseguida.

Una mano tendida apareció de la nada.

- Jeremy, todavía me duelen los pies – dijo enseguida apartando la mirada.

- Qué pena – dijo la voz – Yo quería que me ofrecieses un baile – Entonces si se fijó en el chico, y unos maravillosos ojos marrones le devolvieron la mirada. Sonrió sin pensarlo.

- ¿He dicho que me duelen los pies? Qué mentirosa que soy – y aceptó la mano encantada, mientras Ewan se hacía paso entre la multitud para poder tener un hueco en el que bailar cómodamente. En su paseo, Grace vio a Lindsey bailar con un chico de Slytherin también, y al ver la morena que Grace estaba de la mano de Ewan, no pudo evitar sonreír y desearle, de alguna forma, buena suerte.

- ¿Te apetece aquí? – preguntó Ewan mientras cogía una de las manos de la rubia y la unía meticulosamente con la suya.

- Hasta en los cuartos de baño bailaría contigo – dijo la rubia. Y se acercó más al pecho de Ewan y recostó ahí su cabeza, descansando sus pensamientos y aprovechando del momento. Parecía un sueño. Jamás se habría imaginado tan cerca de él y en una situación como aquella.

Pero en toro lado de la fiesta, las cosas no iban tan bien.

- Te juro que lo mato.

- Eric, Eric, no te preocupes. Seguro que tiene una explicación – atajó Jeremy intentando calmar los humos de Malfoy. Pero Eric estaba tan furioso que rompió un vaso de cristal que tenía en la mano. Cameron se alarmó enseguida.

- Ese tipo es gilipollas – Y miró con furia y desesperación como su hermana bailaba con Ewan tan pegada a él. Y cómo Ewan rozaba su pelo con… cariño. – Se va a enterar.

- Eric tranquilízate – dijo Cameron, pero Eric no le hizo ni caso – Jeremy, dile algo – exclamó Potter, pero era demasiado tarde. Además, no había nada que pudiera para a un Malfoy celoso. Pero de todas formas, Cameron cogió los bajos de su vestido y salió corriendo detrás de Eric para evitar que hiciera alguna locura.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras Grace estaba bailando con Ewan, algo hizo que el baile se interrumpiera. Ewan notó como alguien le tocaba la espalda con un dedo, y se separó cuidadosamente de Grace.

Lo siguiente que notó fue un puño cerrado en su nariz, y cayó al encerado suelo derramando sangre por su túnica y por el vestido de su bella acompañante.

Lo que había empezado como una mera fiesta de Halloween, acabó por ser el espectáculo de una pelea.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Bueno, antes que nada aclarar que el título va dirigido tanto a las calabazas amorosas como a las de comer en Halloween¿de acuerdo? XD

A ver, razones por las que no he podido actualizar, que creo que merecéis saber: los exámenes. Llevo un mes teniendo cada dos días un examen, y ahora en el puente tengo que estudiar también, pero he decidido actualizar ahora porque sino no veía el momento. El caso es que ya hay capítulo nuevo

Y qué decir de él. Que me ha encantado escribir la conversación entre Lindsey y Grace. Lindsey es una de esas amigas pesadas que se pasan todo el día dando la tabarra pero que en el fondo son un trocito de pan. ¡Y me encanta el Eric celoso! Y por fin Hermione le ha contado a Draco lo de Nott, y aunque parece que no se lo haya tomado bien, no os preocupéis que no es para tanto XD

Gracias por haber tenido esa paciencia tan grande que tenéis, y haberme dado esta oportunidad.

Muchos besos,

SilianMo0Re

PD1¡Gane un premio de El Mundo! Del suplemento aula. Consistía en acabar un relato ya empezado. ¡Gané un mp3! XD Yo la más feliz del mundo

PD2: Voy a soltar un spoiler del séptimo libro tremendo, así que si no lo has leído ya puedes ir yendo para arriba de la página XD Avisad estás.

El día 12 (para elicitarme a mí misma) colgaré un fic sobre el hijo de Draco (S) y la hija de Ron (R) Os invito a leerlo¿vale? Estará divertido ;)


End file.
